


Guardian Angel

by Stareena



Series: Guardian Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Bobby, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Roman, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Inias, Beta Kevin, Beta Pamela, Drugged Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Guardian Angels, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's brief and not graphic at all, Jealous Gabriel, Lies, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Original Character, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Gabriel, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, That's a lot of rape tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 61,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Tish Lovell has been raped and claimed against her will. Detective Dean Winchester, also an Omega, reaches out to help Tish put back the pieces of her shattered life. With the help of his mate, Alpha Castiel Novak, the two welcome the terrified Omega into their home. A surprise visit from Castiel's older brother, Gabriel, sends everything into a tailspin when he's certain that the fragile Omega is his True Mate. Problem is Tish is terrified of Alphas now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tish

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is intense but not graphic.  
> PLEASE read on with caution.

“I really wish I didn’t have to go to work today.” Inais sighed, tying his shoes, watching his Omega girlfriend dress in her running clothes. A grin spread across his lips as he reached out and grabbed Tish around the waist, “Really wish I could stay home and make you sweat myself.”

“I know in your head that was smoother than it came out.” Tish replied to her Beta, smirking. Inias chuckled and dropped his head against her stomach, “Can’t blame me for trying.”

“Work well today, then tell me all about it tonight. I promise to make it worth your while.” She took hold of his face and kissed him deeply.

“Well if that isn’t incentive…” He grinned up at her watching her stuff her cell phone into her arm band.

“Love you Inny.” She kissed him.

“Love you too, have a good run.”

Making her way downstairs, Tish messed with her phone until her running program came up. Turning on the music over it, she stretched a few times and kissed her guardian medal before starting her jog.

Their neighborhood was a sleepy one. Three years earlier, some gardening equipment went missing from one of the houses. The neighborhood banded together and helped to catch the punks that had stolen it. Their vehicle identified by neighbors, while the punks were casing another house. That was the biggest news they had in near of a decade. There was a regular flow to the year. Easter, some of the houses would host a neighborhood Easter Egg hunt for the pups, Fourth of July had a barbeque and Halloween saw one of the more rural neighbors pull a tractor through the streets, giving haunted hayrides and helping the pups trick or treat.

Waving to neighbors as she started to pick up her pace, Tish smiled and enjoyed the beautiful spring day. Running through random things in her head one stuck out larger than others.

Her heat would be starting soon. Within the week. While she and Inias could not legally or officially be mated as Betas can’t provide a mating bite, they had been talking of marriage, the only loophole for their situation. As legally binding as a mating bite, it provided the safety they sought for in their relationship. But it was her heat, the one in which they said they would actively start for a family, that had her excited. It was backwards but she didn’t care. They had been together three years and they both knew that they were in a good place finally and this was the next step for them. The marriage was simply confirming that which they already had; a partner for life.

A grin crossed Tish’s face as she ran. Loving the idea of having to give up running because she was too laden with a belly full of pups. Inias’ pups. Their pups.

The thirty minutes of her run passed quickly. Returning to her house, she was surprised to see Inias’ car still in the driveway. Perhaps he decided to call in afterwards. She hoped not. It was hard for Beta’s to get time off for a loved one’s rut or heat and she didn’t want him jumping the gun just yet. Walking up she saw him in the driver’s seat on his phone. Waving to him she pointed to her wrist, miming he was going to be late. He gave her a thumbs up before she blew him a kiss and disappeared into the house.

Stripping as she climbed the steps to their bedroom, she tossed her clothes and armband on the floor outside their bedroom. She’d wash them after her shower.

Singing along with her music on her phone, Tish took longer than she normally did, conditioning her hair, shaving her legs. Thoughts of later that night were running through her head and she couldn’t help the small amount of slick that began to move down her legs as she bathed.

Cleaned and focused on getting some house chores taken care of, she was startled as she heard someone behind her, coming from her large walk-in closet.

“Hello there beautiful.”

Turning quickly in nothing but her towel, she stared in horror at a stranger smiling at her, smiling a plastic smile that sent shivers down her back and set a sourness to her stomach. Why had she not been able to scent him?

It didn’t matter, she bolted for the door, intent to get out of the room as fast as she could. Remembering she had her phone in hand, she fumbled trying to unlock it, causing her to stumble. Strong arms grabbed her by the waist as she screeched. A hand slapped the phone out of hers. Manhandled, she was dragged back to the bed and shoved down on her stomach. The entire time howling and fighting as hard as she could.

“You’ve got spunk, I like that in a conquest.” She heard him grin. It curdled her stomach even more. A pull back on her throat had her raising her head back. He was pulling on her necklace. “ _Saint Gabriel Archangel. Pray for us_. You realize that there are no such things as angels?” He released the necklace.

Screaming for help, she writhed and fought desperately to get out from underneath the man. Something his her in the head, stunning her. “Fight me and I’ll hurt you. Work with me and this will be over soon.”

Even in her stunned state, Tish wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Omega or not, she as going to fight. She answered the man with a sharp buck of her head, hitting his nose. The brief respite gave her enough of a chance to wiggle out of the towel and out from underneath the man. Jumping off the bed she grabbed her phone, unlocked it and dialed 911. When it began to rang she ran.

“911 do you require police, medical or fire assistance?”

“POLICE. Address is 211 Watney Lane, there’s a man-“ She was grabbed in her living room, hard enough to rip the phone out of her hands. Thrown to the floor in front of her fireplace, Tish hit her head on the coffee table. The sudden and blinding pain halted her escape, giving the intruder enough time to unbuckle and unzip his pants.

Catching her breath, Tish climbed shakily onto her hands and feet, using the coffee table for support. A foot to her back had her collapsing once more. Shaking her head, she started to climb to her feet again when arms closed around her waist. She was moved into a classic presenting position. It was then that her body froze up on her.

This was real, this was happening. And no matter how much her brain screamed and fought against it, her body would not respond.


	2. Dean

Seven minutes later police Detective Dean Winchester kicked in the door of 211 Watney Lane in time to watch Dick Roman, serial rapist, sink his teeth into the shoulder of a terrified Omega. Lowering his gun, he felt sick. He was too late.

“Brotha?” His partner, Benny Lafitte walked in and saw the scene before them, “Fuck.”

“He knotted her.” Was all Dean could say.

“And bit her.” Benny whispered. Dik smiled, blood coating his teeth.

“She’s mine now, you can’t touch me.”

“Yeah we can,” Benny walked into the kitchen and poured a big pitcher of cold water. Walking back he poured it on the area between the poor girl and the rapist, “Sorry love,” He said to Tish, “Did you consent to this?”

Unable to talk, Tish shook her head no.

“Then we can touch you Roman.” Benny smirked at the man.

The cold water helped shrink Roman’s knot faster and soon the two were parted. Benny cuffing Roman before he could pull away in case he made a run for it. Walking the naked man out of the house he paused next to Dean.

“Take care of her man, she needs someone like you right now more than ever.”

Dean nodded slowly before walking over to the girl. Grabbing a blanket off the couch he wrapped her up. Ignoring the start she gave upon being touched. Holding her tightly to his chest, Dean moved her head into the crook of his neck, encouraging her to scent him. Feeling her body start to relax, Dean started to as well.

“You’re… an Omega?” She asked pulling her face back and looking up at him. Dean nodded. “I’ve never met an Omega cop before.” She said softly.

“First time for everything.” Dean winced. Stupid choice of words.

“He… put a claiming bite on me.” She was in shock.

“And we will work to have it removed but it’s going to suck, not going to lie.”

“You…?” She looked up at him.

Again, Dean nodded.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

“For what?”

“That you had to go through it.”

Dean shrugged, “Made me who I am.” Seeing Charlie walk in with her forensic box in hand, Dean huffed.

“Char, could you run upstairs and fetch some clothes here for…” He looked at the omega in his arms.

“Patricia Lovell. Tish.” She said quietly.

“Okay.” Charlie set the box down slowly and walked over to the stairs, climbing them two at a time.

“I… I really hate to… We need to do a rape kit, Tish.” Dean said, turning the other omega around in his arms.

“Will it help put that… monster away?”

The hitch in her voice on the word monster went straight to Dean’s heart.

“Yes.” He choked out.

“Then do it.” Tears started to run down her cheeks.

“We need to take you to the hospital to have it done.”

“Not necessarily,” Charlie pipped up walking down the stairs, a bunch of clothes in hand, “Technically I am qualified to perform one.”

“Would you rather do this here then?” Dean asked.

“Brotha.” Benny poked his head in the front door and looked at Dean expectantly.

“Charlie, take her upstairs and get started, please.” Dean unwrapped himself from around the Omega. Whimpering, Tish reached out to him, “Just gonna talk with my partner. You’re in good hands with Charlie. Trust me.”

Looking into his eyes, the Omega nodded slowly, allowing herself to be helped up by the redhead and led back upstairs to her bedroom. Once they were gone, Dean turned to his partner.

“What is it Ben?” Dean cleared his throat.

“We uh… we found a body.” Benny looked over to the driveway where a car sat.

“Who is it?” Dean asked, looking in the direction Benny indicated. Raising his notepad, Benny looked it over.

“Inias Kripke, he… he and Patricia Lovell,” He nodded towards the stairs, “Are the names on the house. Neighbors say they’ve been together for a while.”

“Were they mates?” Dean asked, feeling a heavier sense of dread.

“He was a Beta.”

“Fuck.” Dean ran a hand through his hair.

“How she doing?” Benny asked, lowering his note pad.

“In shock, Charlie is running a rape kit right now.” Dean replied, looking out at the curious faces of neighbors.

“How are you doing?” Benny asked after a pause.

Remaining silent, Dean stared straight ahead, focusing on the face of a pup, not more than seven years old, blond hair in pigtails, holding her father’s hand. Head inclined, she stared straight back at Dean.  

“I need to call Cas.” Dean started moving away from the door.

Benny nodded solemnly. “Look at it this way Brotha,” Dean stopped and looked back at his partner, “We got him and he’s not going to hurt anyone else again.”

The words, while encouraging, did nothing to help to heaviness Dean was feeling. Nodding back at Benny, Dean walked off to make his phone call.


	3. Castiel

Walking into the precinct three hours later, Castiel Novak walked up to his husband’s desk on the fourth floor. Bombarded by the various scents of the station house, Cas attempted to focus on his man and helping him calm down after this case was hitting too close for home for him. Spotting him sitting at the desk and talking to a young female Omega, Cas made a bee line for him.

“Cas!” Dean stood up and met his husband a few desks over from his, wrapping his arms around him and instantly scenting him, public displays of affection be damned.

“I’m here, how are you?” Cas held him tighter.

“I’ll live.” He whispered. Pulling back, Dean looked over at the woman, “Cas…” He shook his head, “Her mate was murdered by Roman too.” He whispered, looking around with his eyes. As of that moment, the news of a body hadn’t been confirmed.

“Dean…” Cas shook his head and looked at her as well.

“Roman claimed her against her will…” Dean bit his lip.

Eyes going wide, Cas inclined his head, “But her mate…”

“Was a Beta. No bite mark.”

Nodding his head slowly Cas cupped Dean’s jaw.

“Are you sure it is a good idea to push forward on this case, Dean?”

“Case is over Cas, we got him. Red handed. Now is the court battle.” Dean scrubbed his face.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Cas knew there was more to this.

“She’s got no one… and the state is going to place her in a shelter since she is refusing to return to her home.”

Cas straightened up and looked at the woman, knowing fully where this was headed. Turning, he walked over to the woman, waiting to face her before addressing her.

“Hi.” He said softly, pulling up a chair to sit across from her. Watching her tense made his heart ache. The fact that the flinch was placed there by that monster… “I’m Castiel, Detective Dean’s husband.”

“Alpha.” She began shivering when she realized his designation.

“Yes. I’m… I’m an Alpha.” Cas watched his husband sit at his desk, keeping close to the frightened Omega, “I understand…” He paused and frowned for a moment, “I understand that you may not want to be alone right now?” He asked looking at her. She gave no response. “Dean and I have a spare room. Well, several… but if you would like to stay with us, you are welcomed to. If you don’t want to go to a shelter.”

Blinking, she looked over at Dean, “Shelter?”

“You are refusing to return to your house,” She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, “There is no other place for you to go unless you have a friend or family you can stay with.”

Swallowing she shook her head no.

Castiel couldn’t help but wonder why a pretty young Omega female would have no one else to turn to. Looking at Dean, he realized that sometimes life wasn’t that easy. Sighing softly, he looked back to the woman.

“I know that Alpha’s can be… intimidating. But if you want to scent me, you may.” He glanced over at Dean, “Dean would not allow a danger to you while you’re in his care, you can bank on that.” He returned his eyes to hers, “We would like to help you as much as you are willing to accept.”

“Why?” She asked from behind her knees.

Straightening up Dean looked uncomfortable but Cas set a hand on his knee.

“Let’s say that Dean and I have personally been through something similar.” She looked up at them hesitantly, “I may not understand what you are going through but I can empathize.” He took hold of Dean’s hand and held it tightly, “And you need to know that you are not alone.” He looked at her with the fullest of sincerity. Lowering his eyes to the floor in an obvious sign of submission, Castiel sat back in the chair and lowered his shoulders and chest, trying to appear smaller and less threatening.

Out of his peripheral, Cas watched as she slowly lowered one leg then the other. It took a full minute before she stepped the two feet towards him. Slowly lowering her head, Cas felt her hair tickle his neck before she was close. She inhaled cautiously several times before standing up. Cas was confused as to why she didn’t step back. Raising his eyes slowly he looked up at her.

“You smell like honey.” She said simply. Cas smiled.

“So I’ve been told.”

“I like honey.”

“Me too.”

Tish bit her lip and looked between the men.

“You’ll protect me?” She looked full on at Cas. Slowly he nodded his head.

Inhaling sharply she blinked rapidly, Cas could see her eyes were shrink-wrapped in tears.

“Castiel, Angel of Thursdays.”

Chuckling, Cas nodded, looking down briefly, “Yeah. I was born on a Thursday.” He looked back up at her, “Not many people know that. About the Angel Castiel.”

Tish did not answer. Instead she stepped closer to Castiel and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was a tentative hug but it was something. Reaching up, Cas tried to hold her in return but she shied away from his touch. Dropping his hands, he looked over the Omega’s shoulder to his mate. Tears in his eyes that he kept wiping at.

This was going to be a rough couple of weeks.


	4. Tish

Sitting quietly, Tish answered all the questions presented to her, no matter how tired she was. Signed the papers that Detective Winchester offered her, his explanations were the easiest to understand. Maybe it was because she felt safe around him. An Omega police officer certainly seemed less intimidating then some of the others in the room. There was something special about Detective Winchester. Perhaps it was because he instantly knew how to calm her down when she started getting upset or that he wasn’t treating her with kid gloves but not throwing her to the wolves either. She wasn’t a victim to him. She was Tish, someone that bad shit happened to that particular day.

Detective Winchester’s Alpha, Castiel was the oddest Alpha she had ever met before. He was also not intimidating, he was kind, soft spoken and genuinely wanted to help her. It was all clear in his scent.

Which was why she was so nervous about it. Because when do Alpha’s ever do anything without some sort of payback for them? It was why she had always dated Betas. Alphas were too… just too much. Too aggressive, too demanding and too cruel. Yet, this man was none of those things. It threw her and made her cautious but wanting to believe that there were kind people out there. Alpha’s included. Wanting to cling to that idealism that all people had something good within them, she was finding it harder to hold on to it though.

A shock ripped through her body, pain and… fear foreign to her. Blinking she looked around.

“You okay there angel?” Castiel sat forward, Dean had walked off to get her paperwork approved by his Lieutenant, releasing her into his custody.

Swallowing, she felt the fear even louder.

A sniff from the Alpha and he was on his knees in front of her.

“What is it Tish?”

“I… I feel scared. But… it’s… it’s not me.” She looked at him confused.

Castiel pressed his lip into a fine line.

“You were claimed against your will, correct?” He asked her. She nodded. “You’re feeling what he’s feeling then. Strong emotions-“

Cas was cut off as Tish dove for Dean’s trashcan. Emptying the contents of her stomach of what little had been in it. Fresh tears sprung up in her eyes as she dry heaved, feeling the artificial fear slowly subside within her.

“What did you do?” Dean asked running back.

“She experienced the bond between mates.” Cas replied.

“He is NOT my mate.” Tish shot back venomously.

“No, but your body thinks he is.” Cas’ hand hovered over her back, wanting to offer comfort but instead stood back, letting Dean handle that.

Taking the Kleenex from Dean, she wiped her mouth and sat with her back to Dean’s desk.

“Will I always feel him?” She looked up at Castiel.

“It lessens with distance.” He replied solemnly.

“Here you go brotha.” Benny walked over handing Dean a file folder.

Tish flinched and withdrew into herself a little more.

Glancing down at the woman on the floor, Benny frowned.

“Maybe it’d be best she go get looked at, at the hospital.” He offered.

Hanging her head, Tish knew instinctively that it was the right thing to do but she didn’t want to go anywhere, didn’t want to be anywhere, she wanted to be safe and that place did not exist. Not anymore.

Glancing up at the men, she nodded slowly, which was how she find herself on a bed in the ER at St. Sebastian Mercy Hospital less than an hour later. Poke and prodded again, Tish endured it all promising herself that she was done crying. Refusing to shed the tears for that man and what he did to her. Sitting silently, responding to the doctors when forced to, she let them do their examination. Bristling slightly when the doctor turned and spoke with Dean out in the hallway about what had happened to her.  Still, she said nothing. There was nothing to say.

Castiel took it upon himself to retrieve her prescriptions from the in house pharmacy as she was being discharged. Logically, she knew these strangers were trying to help her but she could not help but feel that this was a prelude to some sort of abuse. That they would expect some sort of payment for their kindness. There was no reason for the thoughts, simply that in less than an hour, her whole world, system of trust and idea of what was right or wrong had been skewed violently.

Everything right was wrong.

While she was not crying anymore, she was loathing inside. Feeling like she was wandering a maze in her imagination, she felt safe there, away from the horrors of the world outside. There was pain but on her terms. There were also moments of happiness but it felt like she was looking at those memories through dirty glass. Memories of Inais, felt wrong, like she had betrayed him. Memories of her almost mate haunted her.

“Sweetheart, you hungry?”

Glancing up, Tish saw she was standing in a hallway. Blinking, she looked around in a panic. Falling back against a wall she looked over at Dean.

“Where am I?” Eyes wide, feeling terrified, she tried to scent but it was as if she had forgotten how to.

“Whoa there, you’re in our home. Remember?”

“I… was in the ER…” She looked around for a moment, confused.

“You were very out of it on the ride over.” Dean said softly, “Let me show you up to your room.” He held out his hand to her.

She knew she was supposed to do something. Take his hand or something. But she couldn’t touch him. He may say that he prefers men but she couldn’t be sure. The thought of anyone touching her was frankly repugnant. Blinking up to look at his face (Can’t look into the eyes, they’ll know too much if I do), she shuffled forward.

Dropping his hand, Dean made a face before walking up the stairs. Occasionally he would turn to look over his shoulder to make sure she was still following. Opening one of the doors on the second floor, Dean took several steps back.

“Right, so this room has it’s own bathroom, which… I’m sure will help.” He rubbed his neck, “Bed’s made, towels under the sink.” He thought for a moment, “Shit, we don’t… hang on a second.” He turned and wandered down the hallway and turned left at the bend. Looking into the room quickly, she got the sense that it was a comfortable bed, there was one window, just next to the bed itself, and there appeared to be locks on the door. She let out a soft breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding.

“So, I figure that what you’re wearing won’t be awesome to sleep in, so... here’s um. Some… it’s mine, so it should smell like me.” He blushed passing her a thin band shirt and a pair of sweat pants.  “Tomorrow if you like we can go back to the house and get your clothes and anything that you might need.”

Go back? Her eyes widened and felt her throat start to constrict. Backing up into the room a few steps, she leaned against a dresser and focused on her breathing. She can’t lose control, not in front of strangers.

“Whoa, whoa! CAS! Pills!” Dean held his hands up to her, slowly stepping into the room. Castiel flew up into the room with the white paper bag that he was given by the pharmacy. Digging through it quickly, Castiel found a bottle that he tossed to Dean while moving past him towards the bathroom.

“Tish, you need to relax sweetheart, this is something that will help you with that.”

Looking up Tish eyed Dean suspiciously.

“No, please, don’t. No!” She backed up towards the bed.

Castiel reemerged from the bathroom retrieving a glass of water.

“Tish, we will set these down on the dresser and back out of the room but you need to take them. Please.” Castiel said gently.

Turning her attentions on him she backed up to where the bed hit the back of her legs. A quick glance between the men and Castiel took the pills from Dean.

“Patricia, you need to take the pills, now.” Cas used his Alpha voice, reluctantly. Cowering her head, Tish blinked, feeling compelled to obey the Alpha. Stepping forward she swiftly took the pill from his hand and the glass of water, swallowing it all.

Shaking like a leaf, she looked up at Cas, waiting for further instructions. “Take a shower, get into Dean’s clothes and lay down. We will talk more in the morning.” Cas stepped back and herded Dean out with him, closing the door behind him.

Following his instructions, she found herself lying in bed and quickly following asleep due to the pills she was given.


	5. Tish

The first week with the boys had been hard. Fear kept her to her room most of the time but slowly, little by little, she began to leave the safety of her space. Tish was a little nervous around Cas at first but he was nothing but kind to her and understanding that she was skittish. He would keep his distance when she started to grow upset but he remained there for her too.

Once she woke from a night terror. Cas was instantly at her door, knocking for her to open up. Following his instructions, she did unlock the door and stepped back. Seeing she was physically fine, he pulled her to him and pushed her head in his neck, having her scent him. It was the only time he ever forced his will upon her, after the first day with the pills. He hated doing it but if it helped in the long run. Relaxing in his arms, she could tell how contentedly mated he was to Dean. Smelling Dean on Cas helped her to relax more than he realized.

By the end of the week, Tish was doing better. Sitting in the living room, watching tv with Cas as Dean walked in from work. She was comfortable and relaxed and it made Dean smile.

Little by little, Dean would talk with Tish, trying to get her to open up about what had happened to her. She agreed to seek therapy for what had happened but she wasn’t ready at that moment. Really Dean needed to know if Roman had been opportunistic or f he had been stalking Tish.  It would change up the charges against the man. Determined to put that monster behind bars, Tish tried to help as much as she could in the investigation.

With Cas home, writing and Dean out fighting the good fight, Tish was rarely alone. Something for which she was thankful for. So when Cas said he was going to the grocery store and asked if she wanted to come along, she decided to be brave and say no. She wanted to try being at the house by herself for a short bit. Cas wasn’t sure it was a good idea but thought that two hours alone should be okay. Reluctantly he agreed and wrote down his phone number as well as Dean’s.

“You need anything, whether it is a carton of eggs or someone to talk to, call me.” He looked at her seriously, concern was radiating off of him. Tish nodded her head.

“I promise. I’m… going to take a hot bath, soak for a bit then…” She shivered, face twisting into confusion then apprehension.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I…” She took a deep breath and a step backwards, “I think I…”

Watching her closely, Cas frowned trying to understand what was happening. Suddenly his face lit up, a likewise horrified look on his face.

“You’re going into heat.” He whispered before backing up himself.

“I…” She looked around, “It’s just starting, I have about a day before it really hits, then three to five days of hell.” She worried her bottom lip.

“What do you need?” Cas asked he, his voice calmer than normal.

“What?” She looked up, ready to run, her heart was starting to beat fast, knowing that this was the worst thing possible at this moment.

“What do you need? Snacks to keep up in your room? Bottles of water?” He paused and looked away for a moment, “I think I’ll pick up a dorm size fridge for your room, that way you can have cold beverages during you heat and not have to leave your room.” He nodded to himself.

“This is humiliating.” She turned her face from him.

“Tish, look at me, please.”

Looking back hesitantly she went back to worrying her bottom lip.

“I regard you as a sister.” He said plainly, “You smell pleasant but nothing compared to Dean, sorry.” He shrugged, “But as family I feel the instinctual pull to help you, to protect you, but I can tell you my Alpha is not interested in what you are putting out there.” His eyes softened and he offered her a slight smile, “I remember you once telling me Alpha’s make you nervous which is why you date Betas. Please know that not all of us are Knot-heads.”

Smiling back at him, Tish made up her mind about something. Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around Cas in a hug. It was a test, for several things, many Tish wasn’t aware of but knew that this hug could make or break the fragil friendship they had been building.

Holding her tightly for an appropriate amount of time, Cas stood back and smiled.

“You want me to stay or do you want to come with me?” He asked.

She shook her head no. Relief was making her slightly dizzy. Pleased that maybe she could trust this Alpha.

“I’m going to get that fridge for you so I may be a little longer than normal. Let me know if you need anything else. Call me.” He nodded and turned and walked out of the house.

Walking back to her room, Tish wondered if this would throw her cycle or Dean’s cycle off. Two Omegas in the same house, their bodies tend to sync their cycles. In her room, she began digging out the toys that she had packed when she went back to the house to get her clothes. Knowing her cycle was soon, she decided it was best to grab them. Setting them on the bed she chuckled to herself. At least she knew she wasn’t pregnant by the monster.

Putting the toys in the night side table, she put away everything, cleaned up and straightened the room. Starting the water for her bath, she made up the bed. Yes, she could start to feel that slight itch in her lower back that always signaled the start of her heat. It wasn’t unmanageable yet but later tonight, it will be.

Grabbing a large glass of water, she began drinking heavily while she was waiting for her bath. Hydration was the key to make it through without any side effects. One heat she just couldn’t be bothered to drink or eat. She was hospitalized afterwards. Too weak to do anything for the next week and a half. Since then, she had taken better care of herself when she wasn’t on suppressants. The only reason why she was off the now was to get pregnant with Inias.

Sitting on the side of the tub, she sighed heavily. This was the time the two of them were going to get pregnant and have a pup. Guilt washed over her once more before it was followed up with anger. That monster took Inias and her future from her. She would do everything she could to see that he was punished.

Feeling somewhat better, she undressed in the bathroom, her eyes settling on the still fresh mating bite on her neck. Even with plastic surgery, no one will want her now. Claimed and used by a monster. Idly the thought of her moving somewhere new was a thought. She could start over.

Sinking into the heat of the bath, she placed a washcloth over her eyes, closing them, and allowed herself to drift off.


	6. Gabriel

Pulling into the driveway, Gabriel huffed a breath. Another failed relationship, another time to run back to his little brother. What was it about him that killed relationships? Clearly there was something about him that was wrong. Turning off the car he ran a hand through his hair. A few days to mope, then back to work, then looking for another place to live. Dean won’t let him stay long. Which was good, he could see himself moving back in and never leaving again.

Climbing out of the car, Gabriel reached in and pulled out his two suitcases and trudged up to the door. Waiting after knocking, he pulled out his own keys and let himself in. Seeing no one was around, he peaked into Cas’ office. Nothing.

Sighing, he went back and collected his bags, it was probably best that he was here alone for a moment. He’ll unpack, shower, maybe start dinner for everyone. Opening the door to his room, he paused. Something was different. Inhaling deeply, Gabriel felt his mouth water, it was the most perfect scent in the world. Omega. Omega in heat. But there was another smell, something that soured the edges of the scent. Mate.

Was there a mated Omega in heat hiding in his room? Was this Dean’s way of keeping him from staying? A quick glance of the room had his eyes stopping on the bathroom door. There was a light on underneath. Walking slowly over, curiosity taking over, he took a deep inhalation at the door. Yep, the Omega was behind the door.

Backing away slowly, so as not to be heard, Gabriel grabbed his bags and made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him. Opening the door next to the room, Gabriel checked around the room carefully, finding no mated Omegas in heat hiding. Deciding it would be best to make his way downstairs, make some noise so as to not startle the little thing. Shower would have to wait.

Walking down the stairs, Gabriel pulled his phone out ad sent a text to both Dean and Cas.

 **To Squirrel and Cassie** : _Hey, things with Kali went tits up. I need to crash with you guys for a bit._

 **To Squirrel and Cassie** : _I’m making dinner tonight._

 **To Squirrel and Cassie** : _Who’s the mated Omega in Heat at your place if it ain’t squirrel?_

Gabriel flipped on the TV and went back into the ktchen to grab a beer and check out the fridge. What could he whip up for tonight?

“Cas?” A female voice filtered through the house.

“Uh, no. Gabriel.” He walked into the living room to look up the stairs. A woman dressed in a t-shirt and yoga pants stood at the railing overlooking the living room, “I’m Cassie’s bro. And you are…?”

The look of fear on her face was a minute behind the smell of terrified Omega. It was laced with the thick honeyed scent of her heat that was calling to him.

“WHOA!” He held up his hands in front of him as his phone went off. “I’m… I’m just going to grab my phone.” He said slowly. Picking it up there were messages from Cas on it.

 **From Cassie:** _What? No, Gabe, not a good time._

 **From Cassie** : _Don’t go to the house, I’ll explain later._

 **From Cassie** : _Okay you can stay but we need to talk first. Where are you?_

 **From Squirrel:** _Absolutely not._

 **From Cassie** : _Please, Gabriel, I need to talk to you before you go in the house_.

 **From Squirrel** : _Shit. Is she okay? She’s in heat? STAY AWAY FROM HER._

 **From Cassie:** _That’s Tish and a complicated story. Please do not upset her!_

 **From Cassie** : _I’m on my way home._

 **From Squirrel:** _I’m cutting out early, OMW._

 **From Squirrel** : _STAY AWAY FROM THAT OMEGA, GABRIEL OR I WILL NEUTER YOU._

“Such love.” He scowled at his phone, “Tish, right?” He looked up at the woman who was still standing there looking at him, “I’m Gabriel, Castiel’s big brother.” He kept his hands visible and made no moves towards the stairs. “Cas says he’s on the way home. If you want to come down we can wait for him together.”

The girl backed up a bit, gasping.

“Or not.” He looked around for a moment, “I’m… gonna stay down here, if you want to…” His mind was going a little fuzzy. He was finding it hard to concentrate. “Maybe it’s best that you’re up there and I’m down here.” He clenched his fist and walked into the kitchen. In here he could smell her everywhere, not like Dean or Cas but her scent was around. Grabbing his beer Gabriel walked outside onto the front porch. He needed fresh air.

Sitting out front was where Castiel found him as he pulled up.

“Gabriel, what’s wrong?” Cas ran up to his brother.

“Kali and me… we split. I was not enough Alpha for her.” He sighed heavily.

“I’m… I’m sorry to hear that but why are you out here on the porch?” Cas looked his brother up and down.

“Oh,” Gabriel huffed, “Your Omega in there, Tish, freaked when she saw me. I could smell her heat and…” Gabriel looked away from his brother, “Thought it was best I get some air. Let her... cool down, as it were.”

“Where is he?” Dean ran up a minute later, the Impala parked on the street, door still open.

“You greet all guests with an interrogation, Detective Squirrel?” Gabriel raised his eyebrows at his brother-in-law.

“He’s having a personal crisis.” Cas turned to his husband.

“I’ll give him… a… personal… crisis.”

Gabriel and Cas both looked at the detective, eyes narrowed.

“Shuddup. Trish inside?” He asked.

“Yeah, upstairs last time I saw her.”

“You didn’t…”

“God no Dean. I’m an asshole not a monster.” Gabriel replied sharply.

“I’m going to check on Tish.” Dean walked into the house.

“You can help with unpacking the car then.” Cas looked at his brother.

“What’s going on?” Gabriel set his beer down but did not move to stand.

Pursing his lips, Cas sighed. “Help me and I will tell you.”

Standing slowly, Gabriel walked to Cas’ car. Cas closed up the Impala before retrieving groceries, he began speaking while he was gathering up bags, telling him the story of what happened to Tish.  On their third trip back to the car, Cas finished the story up. Helping his brother carry in the little fridge, Gabriel frowned.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier, when this first happened?” Gabriel asked, “This is something you’d normally call about.”

“Things have been… tense. She’s… not comfortable around Alphas.”

“And what about you?” He asked walking into the house.

“We’ve… started building a friendship.” He set his end of the fridge on the floor. “Tish? An you please come down here if you’re able?” He called up to her.

A few moments went by while Cas and Gabriel were putting away groceries before Tish’s face peered around the corner.

“Hey, I want you to meet my brother.” Cas stopped and smiled at her, “Tish, this is Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Tish.” He took a step back and watched the two closely.

Looking at her feet, Tish stepped forward.

“Alpha.” She said softly.

“Gabriel,” He corrected, “But I am an Alpha.” He smirked but wiped it away instantly. The scent of uneasy Omega was starting to stifle. “How are you little Omega?” He asked taking her in.

“I…” She looked at Cas, who nodded at her, “I’m… okay… right now.” She worried her bottom lip.

Not liking this overt sign of subordinance, Gabriel took a deep breath and straightened up.

That was when her scent really hit him.

Petrichor, dark chocolate and freshly mown grass.

It was the most amazing thing he had ever inhaled. That didn’t include the thick and honeyed scent of her heat, which was rapidly approaching to full force. Needing more, Gabriel took in another inhale, filling his lung up with her scent, making him dizzy on it. Opening his eyes, he realized that he had stepped forward, pinning her to the wall and scenting her neck. Cas was behind him yelling at him but it didn’t register in his mind. Looking into her eyes he could see the fear but also see the recognition in her eyes as well.

_Mate!_

This is what supposed to happen between two True Mates, so he’s read.

Stepping back quickly, he held up his hands, to show that he meant no harm. Dean rushed in and damned near tackled Gabriel, giving the distraction Tish needed to run to Cas’ side.

“Hey!” Gabriel went pliant in Dean’s arms, “I’m not resisting!” He cried out as Dean slammed his chest on the counter.

“Dean!” Cas cried out, holding Tish tightly, “That’s enough!”

“Why did you crowd her?” Dean hissed.

“Dean, it’s fine, let go of him.” Cas yelled at his husband.

“Cas… Alpha…” Tish mewled.

“You know what she’s been through,” Dean hissed, “Why would you do this to her?”

“She’s my True Mate!” Gabriel cried out.


	7. Castiel

 

The room went quiet, while Gabriel huffed, trying to catch his breath, still below Dean.

“What was that?” Dean asked, easing up slightly on Gabriel. “That’s her heat you’re scenting.”

“No, I swear, it’s her.” He looked over at Tish, “It’s her.” He repeated softer.

“Alpha…” She whined, hiding into Cas’ side even further.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Cas held her tighter, scenting her heat was imminent.

Wiggling in his grip, Tish managed to work her way out of his grip and ran for the stairs. Taking them two at a time, she ran into her room and locked the door. Looking between his brother and his husband Cas was conflicted. Tish should be the priority right now but at the same time, his brother was hurting as well.

“Dean, DEAN! Let him go.” Cas walked over and pulled on his husband’s arms.

Stepping back, Dean growled softly at his brother-in-law. Rubbing his arm, Gabriel turned and looked between the men a moment before turning his attention to the stairs.

“Gabriel…” Cas walked over to his brother, “Maybe… maybe it would be best, during her heat, if you spent it somewhere else.”

Turning and looking at his brother, Gabriel felt like he’d just been kicked in the gut. A tightening sensation that had him hunch over and start to tremble. To his horror, Gabriel found himself aroused. Gripping the counter he began to pant. Looking to Cas and Dean desperately, he tried to not hump the counter.

“Shit, you’re in rut.” Dean sniffed, taking a bigger step back and looked at Cas.

“This happens when True Mates meet, Dean. You know that.” Cas replied calmly, walking up to Gabriel, he wrapped his arm around his brother, “Let’s get you upstairs to your room.”

“Oh, I can stay now?” Gabriel shot an eyebrow up, angry.

“Gabriel, just… let’s get you to your room for now, we’ll talk later.” Cas offered, “Check on Tish please, Dean.”

Leading Gabriel to the bedroom he had claimed, Cas helped him to the bed.

“OMEGA!!!” Gabriel suddenly cried out bolting for the door.

Briefly caught off guard, Cas turned and tackled his brother before he made it to the hall.

“NO! Gabriel, stay down!” Cas growled. Despite being the younger brother he was taller. Still, if Gabriel wanted to fight him, Cas knew he didn’t stand a chance against his strength.

“I want my Omega!” He whined.

“She’s not yours!” Cas yelled back.

“Alpha!” Tish could be heard in the next room. Rolling his eyes, Cas silently cursed the situation.

“She needs me!” Gabriel tried to crawl out from underneath his brother but was stopped as soon as Cas moved his arm around his neck.

“You need to stop! Now!” Cas cried out.

Dean walked in and saw the brothers fighting. Grinning, he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. The brothers wrestled a little longer before Gabriel finally passed out. The pressure on his throat cutting off his air supply. Rolling off his brother, Cas checked his pulse and took a breath.

“I forgot what a hassle a rut is when you’re unmated.” Cas sat up on his knees. Dean started to laugh.

“What do you need, love?” Dean asked walking over.

“Helping me to move him to the bed would be helpful.” He bent down and picked up Gabriel’s body. Though he could do it himself he enjoyed watching Dean work. Watching his muscles flex, build up a sweat… Cas shook his head. The scent of rut in the air was thick, the scent of heat was thinner but still was affecting him.

Making sure that Gabriel was laying comfortably on the bed, Cas brought up several bottles of water, some power bars and their unopened bottle of lube, setting everything on the nightstand.

“We need to make sure he doesn’t leave this room, not… well…” Dean stood back and looked at his brother-in-law, “I’d say cuff him but he won’t be able to go use the bathroom and… he might enjoy that.”

“Dean.” Cas warned gently. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head again, clearing the arousal that was starting to build.

“Let’s get out of here. I’ll go heat up the pizza.” He stood for a minute looking at his brother, canting his hips up into the air, chasing after friction. Scrunching his face, Cas turned out of the room.

Standing in the kitchen, he waited for the oven to warm up as Dean walked in.

“Tish is okay, her heat hit her hard. She’s down for the count for now.” Slipping in behind his husband, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, “Wish we had some sedatives to knock them out while they go through this. I don’t like the idea of Gabriel being that close to Tish.”

“He seems to think they are True Mates.” Cas sighed.

“Said while she’s in heat. It’s not real, Cas.”

“Then why did Gabriel go into rut that quickly?” Cas paused before turning and facing his husband, “It was like that for us.” He looked up at his husband, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“We got kicked out of the Roadhouse,” Dean grinned, kissing Cas back.

“Ellen was so angry, Jo couldn’t stop laughing. She still brings it up.” Cas chuckled.

Dean bit his lip for a moment, “Wanna relive our first meeting?” He grinned the wide charming grin he first stole Cas’ heart with.

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced towards Tish and Gabriel’s rooms for a moment before grabbing Dean’s hand and running upstairs with him towards their room.


	8. Castiel

 

The next four days were hell for Castiel and Dean. The two of them keeping Gabriel and Tish from each other while they remained lead by their hormones. Dean was exhausted working his normal hours but it was Castiel that was stuck in the house all day with the other Alpha and Omega. When he wasn’t running food or water to either person or fighting to keep them separated, Castiel was either trying to sleep or angrily stroke his near constant erection down. Embarrassed that it was the scent of a stranger and his brother at their time of the month that was flooding his brain with need.

Friday morning Castiel sat up, having fallen asleep on the couch shortly after Dean left for work. It wasn’t the smell of coffee and bacon that pulled him out of his stupor, it was soft voices he heard. Blinking, he looked over towards the kitchen, noticing movement from this angle but unable to figure out what was happening.

After a brief visit to the bathroom, Castiel shuffled into the kitchen and stared. A little at a loss for what he was seeing. Gabriel was standing at the stovetop whipping up omelets while Tish prepped the toppings for them.

It was so domestic.

It jarred him considering how he had seen them the past few days.

“Um, guys?” Castiel stepped forward, a little unsure how to process this, “What’s… what’s all this?”

Looking up at him, Tish smiled.

“Castiel! Hey, um…” She looked up over at Gabriel shyly, “We… felt bad about keeping you running around the house, taking care of us… so…”

“We’re cooking for you lil bro. And will do some cleaning around the place while you rest. Then I’m taking everyone out for dinner.” Gabriel piped up.

Tish looked over at the shorter Alpha. Castiel could tell instantly that she was anxious about going out before he scented it. Turning Gabriel looked at the Omega.

“Hey, little one, it’s okay. If you don’t want to go out, we can just order in.” He smiled softly as he continued moving the egg around.

“No,” She swallowed, “I… I think I can do it.”

“You won’t be alone, Sugar, Cassie and Dean will be there.” He offered.

“And you too, right?” Tish looked up at him, her face hopeful, “You won’t leave me, will you?”

Castiel crossed his arms watching between the two. When did this happen between them?

“Never.” Gabriel smiled up at Tish. Shyly turning from Gabriel back to her work, she tried to conceal the smile that spread across her lips.

Confused Castiel moved to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice and began pouring glasses for everyone. Remaining silent, he continued watching this exchange between the two. Hidden and shy smiles, guarded glances but always keeping their distance. Turning, he rested against the counter and sipped his oj.

“What would you like to start on first?” Gabriel asked as they sat down over their breakfast. Castiel sat up.

“I have some laundry that I can work on today.” He sighed.

“Nope. Not today, Cassie.” Gabriel piped up, “We’ll do it. Just set it outside of your bedroom.”

Tish looked over at Gabriel, eyes wide but not out of fear, she was paying astute attention to him. Hanging on every word he said.

“So, what do you want to start with, Tish?” He asked again, looking up at her.

Swallowing her bite, she blushed. “I really want to start in my room, air it out, change the sheets, wash them.”

Nodding, Gabriel agreed as he stabbed another bite of his omelet. “Do you want to work on this stuff together?”

Looking up with just his eyes, Castiel looked between Gabriel and Tish, realizing that there was more to this conversation than meets the eye.

“You don’t think that housework is best left to the Omega?” Tish inclined her head.

“Well, not going to deny that there are Omegas that are much better at it than I am but that doesn’t make it right. People should work equally in a house.”

Tish sat quietly as Gabriel ate. Castiel paused watching Tish watching Gabriel. Something was happening and he felt like he was intruding.

“But you’re an Alpha.” Tish said quietly.

Gabriel looked up, the look on his face was clear that he was slowly realizing that this was a big deal to Tish. She had no idea that Gabriel and he had been raised to respect Omegas and treat them as equals.

“Yes, and you’re an Omega.”

There was a tense pause between them. Slowly Castiel moved from the table, taking his plate and glass with him.

“That… that isn’t how things work.” Tish blinked looking at her plate.

“Maybe not but it’s how I work. Cassie too.” Gabriel glanced over at his younger brother. Castiel froze, standing next to the counter. Turning he nodded, bacon in his mouth preventing him from saying anything.

“Dean works a full time and demanding job. I stay at home, write and take care of the house.” He shrugged, “I don’t care who does the house work as long as it gets done. But I will not make Dean do anything.” He chuckled, “Not that I could if I wanted to, he’s a stubborn ass.”

Gabriel smiled at his brother.

Frowning, Trish kept her eyes to her plate. Instantly Gabriel and Castiel noted the scent of anxiety in the air again.

“I’ll…. leave you two to talk.” Castiel said softly. Setting his plate down, he walked out and into his office. Yes, he was tired but he really needed to get some work done. Sitting at his computer, he pulled up the novel he was working on and decided against it. He had a couple of freelance positions with magazines and decided to work on one of them instead. After an hour he sent a message to Dean telling him that prom night was over.

 **Dean:** Thank Christ. Everyone okay?

 **Castiel:** Yeah, everything is fine. They are acting weird though,

 **Dean:** Weird how?

 **Castiel:** They are acting like two teens in love.

 **Dean:** Crap, you mean they really might be True Mates?

 **Castiel:** Well they aren’t to the obnoxious stage yet.

 **Castiel:** Gabriel wants to take us out to dinner.

 **Dean:** Don’t you mean Tish.

 **Castiel:** I believe so but I also think he is trying to be gentle with her. Give her time and the option to pursue him if she wants to.

 **Dean:** Damn. He’s trying to be a good Alpha to her.

 **Castiel:** It does happen.

 **Dean:**  Was hoping to tease him some more.

 **Castiel:** You can, maybe later. 

 **Dean:**  Well if Gabe is buying then I’m coming home early and we’re going to Oak Steakhouse.

 **Castiel:** I’ll let them know. 7pm.

 **Dean:** Nope, 4pm. We’ll make a night of it. Go dancing?

Castiel smiled at his phone. While Dean was not much for dancing, Castiel did. Occasionally Dean would make the sacrifice to take his mate dancing. Usually that meant that Castiel would put out and treat his Omega. Apparently the events of this past week were affecting him. Castiel was a bit… exhausted with that. Still, it was the weekend and it’s been a while since they had a night out.

 **Castiel:** Dancing sounds great.

Buckling down, since it would be an early day for Dean, Castiel went back to work, sending a message to Gabriel letting him know what Dean had said.

 **Gabriel:** I’m nervous.

 **Castiel:** You’ll be fine. Smart move, opting for the double date.

While Castiel waited for the three dots to stop moving and Gabriel send his message, Castiel continued his work. It was nearly three when he realized Gabriel had never responded. Finding that odd, Castiel realized he’d need to start getting ready.


	9. Tish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Spoilers if you've never watched 'V for Vendetta'*

“I’ll…. leave you two to talk.” Castiel said softly. Setting his plate down, he walked out of the kitchen.

Glancing briefly at Castiel as he walked out, Tish took a deep breath. Concerned Alpha permeated the air. Swallowing, Tish felt the old fear of Alphas start to bubble up. Looking down at her plate, she wasn’t sure what to say.

“I…” She frowned.

“Tish,” Gabriel waited until she looked up at him, “You don’t have to be scared. Of Castiel or me.” His voice was soft and his scent bled of sincerity, underneath everything else that made him smell so amazing.

It made her nervous.

It was too soon after Inias.

But he smelled of safety and home. How was she to heal when all she wanted to do is curl up in his arms?

Blinking slowly, she looked up at the Alpha.

“This… this isn’t, um… easy, for me.” She frowned looking down for a moment.

“Hey, like I said, we don’t need to go out if you don’t want to. I can take off if I’m making you uncomfortable.” His scent soured briefly.

“No!” She sat up looking up at him wide eyed. Gabriel returned the look, surprised at her reaction. Realizing what she had said and more importantly how she said it caused her to blush horribly. “I… I just need time.”

Inclining his head, Gabriel looked at her confused.

“I’m… not ready… to… be your….” She looked down, “Your mate.”

The silence that hung between them was incredibly heavy.

“But… I don’t want you to go… either.” She added quietly.

Waiting was becoming painful to her. Tish wondered if she pushed him too hard but all she wanted was time to heal before she could address this situation. She had enjoyed the free and fun morning before this heavy talk. How did things turn so serious so fast?

“Tish, I believe that you are my True Mate,” at his words she looked up at him, “And if it means I wait a lifetime for you, I will do so happily. I want you to be happy. I want to make sure that you’re safe, that you’re comfortable, that you are relaxed and never have to deal with the bullshit you dealt with before. And if that means that I stay away, if I have to leave you completely, I will. If you want me to always be five feet at your back you’ve got that too.” He sat forward, reaching across the table, palm up, “But I am not going anywhere unless you tell me to.”

Staring at the hand, Tish felt her heart race. He was telling the truth, it seemed, she couldn’t smell anything off about his scent and he looked sincere. She placed her hands on the table, palms down, looking at that open palm.

“If you never want to mate with me, I understand, but if you want to wait, I can wait. Even if you only want to mate to keep others at bay, for you Tish, I will do anything that you ask of me.”

Gasping softly, her hand flew up to her neck. The scar of her forced mating bite raised under her fingers. Biting her lip, she felt her eyes well up. She was taken. Mated. Used. Closing her eyes she felt herself tremble.

“Sugar, what… did I say something wrong?” Concerned and protective Alpha hit her in the face as she heard Gabriel moved around the table towards her.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to remain seated. She wasn’t going to bolt and run, she wasn’t going to run.

“What is it?” Gabriel’s voice was full of worry. Trying to catch her breath to speak before the sobbing started, she felt his hand cup her cheek.

She was instantly up and against the wall, her chair overturned and Gabriel startled. Breathing hard she looked at the Alpha, shaking hard. Holding his hands up in front of him he remained seated.

“Sugar, I am, so sorry.” His eyes were wide, scared.

Alphas don’t get scared, why was he scared?

“I… I didn’t… I just wanted to comfort you.”

Tish remained on the wall, her breathing still hard.

Standing slowly, hands still in front of him, Gabriel walked slowly towards Tish, his eyes never leaving hers.

“I want you to scent me baby girl, that’s all. I’m not going to touch you.” He paused in front of her a moment. Tish relaxed infinitesimally, Gabriel took that as acquiescence. Moving slowly towards her, Gabriel watched her.

Tensing up for a moment, she inhaled his scent indirectly and felt her body relax on its own. Dropping her eyes to his chin, she moved forward slowly and took a shallow cursory sniff.

Home.

Safety.

Moving in fast she wrapped her arms around Gabriel’s chest and buried her head in his neck. Whimpering softly, the tears relaxed as did her breathing. Still, Gabriel stood stock still, arms up.

“Hold me, please.” She whispered.

Gently she felt his arms wrap around her, the heat cinching the feel of being protected. She felt tired, as if her fear was the only thing holding her up at the moment and it was gone from her. Sagging slightly against Gabriel, he moved his head slowly.

“What do you need?” He asked quietly.

Honestly, Tish didn’t have that kind of time to lay out all she needed. To remove the mark on her neck being highest on her list. However, in that moment, all she really needed was this, Gabriel holding her gently.

“I… need a shower and to get cleaning.”

“Tish,” Gabriel pulled away and looked at her, “Why don’t you relax today? I can do the laundry and cleaning.”

Looking up at the Alpha, she realized that she was enjoying where she was, the scent enveloping her, the warm arms.

“No… I want to clean, I want to help.” She nodded. Gabriel smiled at her, nodding back.

“Okay. Well, do me a favor and strip your bed. I’ll get that started, then we’ll come back here and work on the kitchen while our rooms air? Sound like a plan?”

“Okay.”

Splitting ways, Tish began thinking hard. Feeling cold and empty, she wandered into her room and nearly gagged. The scent of her heat was thick. Idly she wondered how the rest of the house didn’t smell like her. Opening the windows allowed the warm air to filter in along with sunshine. Stripping her bed and walking the sheets into the hall, she wasn’t sure where to take them. Poking her head into the room next door, she watched as Gabriel was picking up random pieces of clothing and tossing them into a pile at the foot of the bed. The breeze from his open windows blew the scent of his rut into her face. Stale and faint, it still made her gasp loudly.

Looking up, Gabriel blinked at her.

“Tish?”

It took a moment for Tish to do or say anything. All she could do is stand there and look at him. Her knees feeling weak, her brain telling her to drop to all four and present for her Alpha. There was another breeze and she felt herself grow wet. Covering her nose, she turned and stepped out of the room and into the hall, trying to breathe clean air.

Stepping into the hallway, Gabriel froze, staring at her sheets. Biting his lip hard, he slowly took the sheets from her and turned down the hall slowly, opening a door then a washer door, tossing the sheets in. Tish watched for a moment before glancing back into his room. Holding her breath, she made a split decision to dash in quickly, taking one of the pillow cases from the floor before running out and into her room. There she inhaled deeply and shoved the pillow case under the bed.

Embarrassed she sat on the mattress. She should wash it but she was afraid to lose that scent. Gabriel, undiluted and aroused. Hard to pass up on that even when she was freaking out about everything. It still smelled safe to her but intimate as well. Like lying in bed on a rainy Sunday after having made lazy love all morning.

“Tish?” Gabriel’s voice floated into her room. Turning towards the door, she realized how she had spaced out.

“Yes?” She stood up, hoping he would not see the pillowcase under the bed.

“Clean sheets.” He held out a small stack out to her.

Standing, she walked over and retrieved them. Remaining in the doorway, she looked down.

“So, for how I acted.” She replied quietly.

“Don’t be, hard to keep cool while I was handling your sheets.” He shrugged. She offered a small smile. “Do you want help making your bed?”

Looking at the bed for a half second, she smiled at Gabriel.

“Okay.”

In short time both of their beds had fresh sheets, old ones being washed or waiting too. Piles of their laundry mixed in with them. With both room airing out, they moved downstairs and began work on the kitchen. Deciding to continue the cleaning machine, they worked on the living room as well.

“Well, now I’m hungry again.” Gabriel stood up after having watered Castiel’s plants.

Winding up the cord on the vacuum, Tish looked over at him.

“Sandwiches?” She asked.

“Sure. You find us something to watch on TV, I’ll hunt and gather.” He winked at her as he walked by, receiving a shy smile from her.

They were back to their easy banter and light flirting again. It felt good.

After putting away the vacuum, Tish sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Daytime TV sucked. Clicking through the endless channels that the Winchester-Novak house had, she stopped on a familiar scene.

_“Do you know what day it is?”_

_“Uh... November fourth.”_

_“Not for long.”_

V for Vendetta continue to play on as Tish curled up on the couch. About the time that Evey was back to work at the TV station, Gabriel had returned. Setting down the food on the table before them, he sat on the couch about a foot away from her. Both Alpha and Omega inhaled their food quickly before setting back. After ten minutes, Tish looked over at Gabriel and worried her bottom lip. Slowly she moved over towards him, looking up at him as she nestled into his side. Raising his arm, Gabriel wrapped Tish into him. Turning her attention back towards the screen as V tore through the station, Tish relaxed her head into his shoulder. Eyes growing heavy, Tish nodded off for a bit. Noises processed as she dozed in and out of consciousness, eventually laying sleepily against Gabriel.

_“I know there’s no way I can convince you this is not one of their tricks, but I don’t care. I am me. My name is Valerie. I don’t think I’ll live much longer, and I wanted to tell someone about my life. This is the only autobiography that I will ever write and, God I’m writing it on toilet paper.”_

Watching as Evey read the story on the frail tissue paper, reading what another woman had endured before her, struck a chord with Tish. Paying closer attention, she watched both women as they suffered torture and interrogation in the worst pit of Hell.

_“But for three years, I had roses and apologized to no one. I shall die here. Every inch of me shall perish. Every inch…but one. An inch. It is small, and it is fragile, and it is the only thing in the world worth having. We must never lose it or give it away. We must never let them take it from us. I hope that, whoever you are, you escape this place. I hope that the world turns and that things get better. But what I hope most of all is that you understand what I mean when I tell you that even though I do not know you and even though I may never meet you laugh with you, cry with you or kiss you, I love you. With all my heart I love you.”_

Evey stripped of who she is, her identity as easily as her hair was taken from her, stepping out into the rain.

_“God is in the rain.”_

Tish felt soft tears on her face, her teeth worrying her bottom lip to keep from whimpering. She took slow deep breaths to keep calm. It was just a movie.

Walking with confidence, Evey returned to her former world a changed woman. Harder but still retaining her softness. It gave Tish hope. Snuggling in tighter to Gabriel, she turned her head and scented him. Relaxing, she closed her eyes and laid her head back down.

***

“Tish?”

Blinking her eyes open, she was looking up into golden honey eyes.

“It’s almost three. Dean should be home soon and then we’ll be leaving.” He stroked her hair softly, “If you were wanting to shower, now would be the time.”

Nodding she glanced at the TV and saw that they were about halfway through The Mummy.

“Sorry I fell asleep.” Tish sat forward, feeling a slight kink in her side.

“Don’t be. We both needed the nap.”

Nodding sleepily, she sighed softly before rising to her feet.

“Thank you.” She said softly as she made her way towards the stairs.

“For what?” Gabriel retrieved their lunch dishes, walking them back towards the kitchen.

“Everything.”


	10. Tish

Sitting at Oak Steakhouse later that evening, the foursome looked over their menus, Castiel ordering a glass of wine, Dean and Gabriel each having a scotch while Tish had a glass of water. After ordering, conversation became light around the table but it was clear that Tish was still a little nervous.  Jumping at the slightest sound or leaning away from the staff when they refilled glasses. Reaching over slowly, making sure to maintain eye contact, Gabriel took Tish’s hand and held it. Instantly her body began to let go of the tension she was holding on it. Keeping her eyes on Gabriel’s she didn’t even notice when her salad was set in front of her.

“So, you both are okay?” Dean asked, pushing his salad around on his plate.

Gabriel looked up while Tish blushed, looking down.

“Come again?”

“Are you both done with your…” A sharply cleared throat caught Dean’s attention towards his husband. Sighing he looked back at his brother-in-law and Tish. “Have you made it through your cycles yet?”

“Yes Dean, I believe we’ve both made it through our cycles.” Gabriel retorted. A squeeze to her hand caused Tish to look up at him, “Just wait till it’s their turn.” He smirked, earning a light laugh from Tish.

By the time their entrees came to the table everyone was more at ease. Tish was smiling more and speaking freer. Relaxed and comfortable, Tish watched Gabriel as he interacted with his brother and his brother-in-law. Gabriel seemed like a good Alpha, he made her feel safe, he didn’t push her, only asked to be open to the possibility of him.

_It had only been a couple of days. He’ a stranger to you._

Straightening up, she acknowledged that inner doubt but chose to move on from it. Not to dwell on it. Taking a deep breath, she turned and looked at Gabriel again. Yeah, she might be able to do this.

Finishing their entrées, Castiel suggested dessert, something that made Gabriel and Dean perk up and caused Tish to giggle.

“What about a little dancing afterwards?” Dean offered looking over the pie choices.

“Dancing?” Tish looked at the other men. Castiel and Dean seemed positive about it. Gabriel looked at her expectantly.

_It’s just dancing, just pressed up close to the Alpha her body is reacting to._

“Okay.” She took a breath but felt good about her decision. The Winchester-Novaks smiled back at her but Gabriel beamed at her.

“What did you want for dessert?” He asked, turning his attention back to his menu.

“I may just have some coffee for now.”

Gabriel looked up in horror. Confused she looked over at Dean, who wore a similar look.

“You’ll have to excuse them, these two view dessert as a religious experience.” Castiel laughed.

“I’m training for a run.” She offered.

“Why?” Both Gabriel and Dean looked at her in horror. That made Tish and Castiel both laugh.

“What run?” Castiel asked, sitting back with his glass of wine.

“Tough Mudder.” Castiel smirked widely while Dean and Gabriel both sat there dumbfounded, “It’s a mud run and obstacle course.”

“When are you running?” Castiel asked.

“May. I was going to run with….” She took a quick breath, “Inias but I may join another team to run.” She paused, her chest hurt a little but she continued breathing through it, “Some of those obstacles require at least another person.”

“I’ll run it with you.”

“Cas loves running. I’m sure getting dirty will be fun for him too.” Dean snickered, looking up at their waiter as he approached. The table all ordered before turning back to the topic.

“As a police officer, you should remain in top physical condition.” Castiel scolded.

The other Omega glared at his husband.

“That reminds me, what do you do, Gabriel?” Tish asked turning her attentions back to the golden eyed Alpha.

“I got a bakery.” He shrugged.

“Sweets.” She grinned, “That’s funny.”

“What is?” He asked leaning forward.

“Well, you are a baker and I’m a runner….”

“Do you run professionally?” He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, no.” She blushed, still smiling, “I… I’m a teacher.” She looked up, “High School Drama.”

“Theater!” Gabriel grinned wider, “That’s amazing! So you’re off for the summer then?”

“Yeah. I go back to work August, school starts in September.”

“So, another month and a half still left off. Any plans?”

“No.” She shook her head slowly. She had planned to be with pup by now but that as ancient history.

“We should take some sort of road trip or go and do something. Make the summer vacation a vacation.” Gabriel’s eyes shone. Tish stared back into his eyes and found her chest hitch. The idea of going out with Gabriel, having fun sounded like something that she wanted but doubt was trying hard to fight its way into her chest. Nodding, she looked over at the other two briefly.

“Road trip.”

Their desserts came out (Tish gave in and had ordered a cheesecake) and the table fell to silence for a moment.

“What play are you going to do this year?” Gabriel asked cutting into his seven-layer coconut cake.

“I haven’t chosen anything yet,” she took a sip of her water then grinned, “Why, have something in mind?”

“I did a production of _Hold Me!_ in High School. Short scenes and monologues. I still have a copy in storage. I’ll dig it out for you to look over.”

Inclining her head, Tish furrowed her brow.

“You actually had something to offer.” She smiled softly, “Thank you. I look forward to reading it.”

Gabriel nodded. Dessert concluded with Gabriel and Dean both arguing over the check while Castiel assisted Tish towards the door.

“You’d think Dean was the Alpha,” Castiel muttered ripping a louder than intended snicker from Tish. “So how you doing? Really?” Castiel asked rubbing Tish’s back once they stood outside.

“Whole world still feels like it is floating but… I think I’m starting to find purchase on some dry land.”

Castiel looked at her, his eyes narrowing for the briefest of moments, “You don’t have to pretend to be strong if you’re not, Tish. Just know that in my house, under my roof, you will always be safe.”

“Why… I’m sorry that this is coming out rude but… why do you care?”

Looking up, Castiel looked far off for a moment before offering a tight smile, “Personal situation. It’s not my place to say but I’ve know people that have stood in your shoes before.” He shoved his hands in his trench coat, “It gets better so I’m told. No one should have…” He caught himself before shuffling on the sidewalk, “I can’t save everyone but I will do what I can for the people in front of me. You happened to be in that path.”

It wasn’t much of an answer but it was the best one she could get for the moment. There was a story there maybe someday she’d hear about. Deep in her heart she knew it would get better but for now, there was confusion, uncertainty and pain.

Gabriel and Dean exited the restaurant laughing together about something, bringing smiles to Castiel and Tish’s lips.

There may have been pain but there was also Gabriel.

When his eyes met hers his whole face lit up. It sent an electrifying ripple that coursed through her body. Shivering she watched as he approached, cautiously standing close to her. For a moment she hoped he’d wrap an arm around her but he didn’t.

“Why hello there beautiful.” He chuckled at her.

“Hello handsome.”

“Can I have the honor of escorting you to the dance floor and around it once we are there?” He popped out his right elbow to her, waggling his eyebrows at the same time. Tish giggled taking his arm.

“I would love to.”

The drive to the club was short and getting inside was relatively easy. With multiple small tables that surrounded a central dance floor and a 1940s style big band on one side of the room, this was not the kind of dancing Tish had anticipated. The Alpha she was walking with must have scented her hesitation.

“This okay?” Gabriel asked, “If you aren’t happy we can go somewhere else…”

“No, this is fine.” She placed her free hand on his arm, “I wasn’t expecting this. This… this is better.” She smiled widely and earing one in return. Gabriel helped her to sit before taking his own chair. Meanwhile she scanned the rest of the inhabitants of the room, most were dressed well, like they were but there were some that were dressed up in WWII style clothing and hair. They looked stunning.

The table ordered drinks before Castiel held out a hand to Dean. Winking back at the table, Dean grinned.

“He makes me feel like a little school girl again.” He joked before following his husband onto the floor.

“Ugh, now I have the vision of Dean in a Catholic schoolgirl outfit and pigtails.” Tish blurted out. Gabriel gaped like a fish at her for a solid second before roaring with laughter. Tish laughed as well, more from Gabriel’s reaction than anything.

“Thank you,” Gabriel wheezed, “I will need brain bleach for that one.”

“I do what I can.” She smirked.

Looking over at her, Gabriel gazed at her, seemingly following the curves of her face, judging by the movement of his eyes. Blushing, Tish shyly looked away, suddenly feeling very nervous.

“Hey, you okay?” Gabriel asked leaning a little closer to Tish.

“Yeah,” She glanced down at the table before up at the Alpha, “Just… not used to being looked at like that.”

“Adoringly?”

Tish frowned.

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Gabriel pulled back.

“No. It’s fine.” She assured him. Sitting quietly, she listened to the music, a tune she heard before but couldn’t identify.

“Want to dance?” Gabriel offered a hand while looking at her.

It took Tish a minute before she decided to take his hand. Heart racing, knew that she as safe with Gabriel. It became a mantra in her head. She was safe, Gabriel was good and Dean wouldn’t allow harm to come to her. Not every Alpha was like…

Turning to face Gabriel, Tish told herself to move forward into his arms. Moving slowly, Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and began moving slowly. Swaying to the beat and following his lead, Tish relaxed, leaning into the Alpha’s body. Inhaling his calming scent, Tish sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. It was weird to be here, in another man’s arms but it felt right too. Knowing Inias, he’d say something about how their time together was to lead her to her True Mate. That was just the kind of man he was.

“Gabriel…” Her whole body shivered involuntarily. Pain was radiating from her abdomen forcing her body to double over.

“Tish!” Gabriel cried out, holding her tightly. The Omega whimpering. “Cas, Dean! Help!”

People started to part while a few ran forward, including Gabriel’s family.

“What the hell happened?” Dean asked, helping Gabriel lower Tish to the floor.

“I don’t know, we were dancing and then she just started, shaking.”

Cas was on the phone with emergency services, relaying information between the phone and the manager of the dance hall, who was standing with them.

“Tish, you gotta talk to me, hon. What’s wrong?” Dean was checking over her body for signs of distress.

“Hurts… but… it’s wrong.” She gasped, worming her way closer to Gabriel. Helping her up, the Alpha wrapped his arms around her, keeping his neck close enough that Tish could scent him.

“Angel,” Cas knelt next to Tish, “When you say wrong… do you mean like before? When you were feeling Dick?”

Looking up with panic in her eyes, Tish nodded slowly. Cas bit his lip, pausing a moment before talking into his phone. Dean cursed quietly under his breath even as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, making a call. Growling softly, Gabriel held her closer. Whimpering, Tish curled up on herself, embarrassed at the attention she was receiving.

Gabriel stood, sweeping the Omega in his arms and turned towards the door.

“Gabe?” Cas stood and jogged after the short Alpha, followed by Dean.

“Gabe, we need to have Tish looked at.”

“No,” Gabe turned and glared up at the taller Omega, “I’m taking her home. Can’t you see how embarrassed she is?”

“Roman was attacked in the common room, we need to make sure that she isn’t suffering the same kind of injuries.”

Looking at the woman in his arms, Gabriel took a deep breath, “Tish… do you want to go to the hospital?”

Pulling in closer, Tish wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and closed her eyes.

“Angel?” Cas stepped forward.

“Yes,” She whispered looking up, “I want this mark gone.”

There was a pause between the group as the sound of sirens grew louder. A low rolling growl was heard from Gabriel as his eyes flited around the room. Despite the pain that was rolling through her lower half, she still felt safe in Gabriel’s arms. It was scary but in a thrilling sort of way and one she would muddle through at a later date. Right now she just needed to get this mark off of her.

“Okay. Let’s get you unmated.” Dean stated calmly.

 


	11. Gabriel

37 minutes. It took 37 minutes of Dean yelling and throwing around his badge before they were allowed to see Tish after the doctor came out asking for her mate. 37 minutes of explaining what had happened to her. 37 minutes of explaining who Gabriel was.

In truth, Gabriel would do it again, endure any hardship to make sure that his mater was taken care of.

Not his mate.

Tish.

The phrase “Not his mate” felt like a blow to his ego. To his Alpha. But he would stand by what he told Tish earlier, ball was in her court. If ever she was ready, they’d make it official. Not that he didn’t want to do it this very second. He always fantasized making the act special for his partner. Dinner, a decadent dessert, maybe dancing or some star gazing. Then home giving him plenty of time to worship them before commencing the act. The knowledge that this would be something done out of love, respect and trust.

It made what happened to Trish all the worse.

Walking into her room, Gabriel caught the doctor as he moved about the space. Another flick of the badge from Dean pried the doctor’s lips loose.

“It’s mating bond syndrome. She’ll be fine. Luckily pain receptors are in the mind, the bond processes that her mate is hurt and she feels it as well. But there is no physical damage.” A quick glance at her name stitched on her jacket read Amelia Richardson.

“Dr. Richardson,” Gabriel moved her further from the bed and lowered his voice, “I’m her true mate but she was raped and mated by a psychopath before we could bond. What she is feeling is for a rapist. She doesn’t want the bond anymore.”

Narrowing her eyes, she looked over at the two other men in the room. Castiel was standing next to Tish while Dean was curled up in the bed next to her, letting her scent him. Omegas sometimes did that in periods of great stress.

“I will of course confirm that with her.” The shrewd doctor commented.

“Please do, Doc. I just want her to be free of that monster.” Gabriel looked at Tish, “I just want her to be happy.”

The doctor stared at Gabriel for a long moment. “Gentleman, I have to ask you to leave for a moment. I must speak with Ms. Lovell, alone.”

Gabriel was about to fight her but took a long deep breath. Nodding, he looked at his brother and his husband before slipping out of the room, both following him a moment later.

“What’s going on? Thought you’d go all Gitmo on her for kicking us out.” Dean shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I’m sure she is making checking with Tish that she does want to remove the mark and that I’m not some creep Alpha trying to steal her from another Alpha.” Gabriel shrugged. It stung but he honestly respected the Doc to ask the person involved. That she cared about an Omega’s feelings on the matter.

A hand was placed on his shoulder causing his eyes to meet blue ones.

“All will be well, Gabriel.” Cas smiled softly.

“She shouldn’t have had to go through this in the first place.” He ran a hand through his hair, “She’s too precious for that.”

“As horrible as it was, it brought you two together.” Dean pointed out.

“I’d have rather her not endured it and us to not have met.” Gabriel muttered.

“You don’t mean it.” Cas chided.

“I do Cassie. Would you…“ Gabriel froze, eyes going wide before he looked down at his feet. “Sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Dean stepped forward after an awkward pause, “Gabe, It’s cool. Alright?”

A quick flick of his eyes towards his brother-in-law saw that he was sincere, even if haunted by the memories.

“Mr. Novak?” Dr. Richardson poked her head out of the room, “May I speak with you please?” The three men moved forward before she held her hand up, “Just Mr. Novak.” She pointed at Gabriel. The Novak-Winchesters both nodded, hanging back while Gabriel was admitted to the room.

“Mr. Novak,”

“Gabriel, please.” He interrupted.

“Gabriel,” Dr. Richardson smiled, “Ms. Lovell has stated that she would like the mating bond severed and the mark removed.”

Nodding his head, Gabriel wasn’t hearing anything new.

“Tomorrow morning we’ve scheduled the surgery, it’s considered emergency status because… of… who the other party is.”

“Thanks Doc.”

“She’s gone on to tell me that you are her emergency contact.” The doc looked down at her file. It was such a mundane statement but one that had Gabriel’s chest puffed with pride. She trusted him enough to be called in case of something. He glanced at the bed and saw Tish sleeping. Still he couldn’t help the smile that was creeping across his face.

“So you are okay with these circumstances?” The doctor looked pointedly at him.

“I’m sorry, I…”

“You were gazing at your mate.” Doc smiled at him, “You seem like a good guy, Gabriel. But I need you to stow your Alphaness for a moment and pay attention.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

Looking closer at the doc, Gabriel took a shallow sniff and found the doc was wearing scent blockers. Smart. Still, he didn’t like feeling like she was challenging him.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Once the mark is removed, no mating for a year.”

That hit Gabriel like a bucket of ice water.

“What if… the worse and… it happens anyway?”

Dr. Richardson narrowed her eyes, “Death. If she’s lucky. Madness if she isn’t. She’ll need therapy on top of hormone therapy just to get through the recovery phase. This isn’t removing a tattoo. This is severing a metaphysical bond. You can’t go into something like this lightly or with a cavalier attitude.”

Turning to look at the Omega’s sleeping form, Gabriel felt even more protective of her than before.

“Whatever she needs, I’ll cover it.” He said seriously, “However long she needs.” He turned and looked at the doc and nodded his head, “Spare no expense.”

“You got it Alpha.” The doc headed for the door, “You know, normally we coach the Omegas through what will be happening to them for weeks before their surgeries. She’s going to wake up with her whole life different. You need to know that, being her True Mate.”

Gabriel turned his head towards her but made no further movements.

“I’ll send a nurse in with the literature you’ll need for post op. And everything we give to the Omegas beforehand. Ask questions.” With a pointed look, Dr. Richardson left the room, leaving the door open for Castiel and Dean.

“Everything okay?” Dean asked eyeing  the Alpha.

“Yeah.” Gabriel walked over to the bed slowly, “This is going to be a rough year for her.”

“Year?” Dean’s eyebrows shot up, “I’m sorry did you say, year?”

“Wait for the nurse.” Gabriel huffed, “Cassie, I’m going to need to dip into my money.”

“I’ll make arrangements.” He nodded stoically.

“I may just drain the whole thing, see about getting a place of our own. No need to burden you two with this.”

“You’re family, Gabe. It’s no burden. Stay as long as you guys need.” Dean’s face was resolute. Without looking at his brother, he knew he was sending his husband googly eyes for that. It was almost enough to make him gag.

But now was not the time for such things.

Between the surgery, the recovery work and the trial that would be happening sometime this year, Tish was going to need all the help she could get. And Gabriel was bound and determined to be there for everything she needed.

 


	12. Dean

Later that week, Dean was back at work, shuffling through the mountain of paperwork on the Roman case. Medical examination reports, forensic reports, crime scene drawings, witness statements… it was going to be weeks before he got all of the evidence together for the District Attorney. Luckily the DA was patient and willing to help. Always a plus when he’s your kid brother.

It hadn’t been often that Dean worked actively on a case that had Sam’s involvement. They tried hard to keep their paths separate for fear of fraternal favoritism thrown at them in a court room. One way they’ve gotten around it is putting Benny’s name on all the reports and having him testify on any cases needed. Because they are partners it is always assumed that they work together on their reports. Which is the case most of the time. Sometimes, on particularly harder or more involved cases, Dean would solely work on paperwork while Benny would concentrate on the court appearance. Benny hated paperwork and Dean was really very good at it. Other times Sam would defer the case that he knew Dean was on to Kevin Tran, the Assistant Distract Attorney. Fortunately the judges knew the Winchesters to be on the up and up, both men proving time and time again that their work was impeccable, both brothers having earned numerous commendations on their own merits. This Roman case, like a few others, Dean insisted on taking the lead. On those cases Benny worked hard on his reporting skills to help Dean with whatever he needed. At the present moment, Dean promoted Benny to gofor, sending the man away to get some real coffee, not the sludge in the break room, and some donuts. Yes it was after lunch but Dean already knew it was going to be a long day for him.

“Here you go brother.” Benny plopped down the venti  caffeinated caramel thing in front of him.

“I could kiss you, Benny.” Dean picked up the hot drink quickly and began taking cautious slips of it.

“You old romantic, had I know all it would take was coffee and donuts, would have scooped you up before Cas did.” He winked sitting down in the chair next to Dean’s desk, “How is the hubby?”

“Good,” Dean sat back, relishing the momentary reprieve, “He’s just sent off his latest manuscript to his agent.”

“What’s this one?” Benny asked sipping on his coffee. Dean side eyed his partner before sitting up and grabbing a donut. It didn’t take a detective to see Dean was stalling. Benny gave him a look and sat back waiting. Crumbling, Dean sighed.

“About a detective,” He managed after swallowing his snack.

“Oh really?” Benny ginned wide, “Anyone I know… as his muse?”

“Shuddup Benny.” Dean turned his focus on his computer.

“Oh ho, this is too good.” Benny stood and stretched his back, “How’s your little housemate?”

“Which one, Gabriel or Tish?” Dean looked up.

“Start with Tish.” Benny walked around the desks to his own and sat.

“Her surgery went well. She came home yesterday with a bag will of medication.” Dean shook his head, “Benny… the amount of drugs she has to be on to go through this recovery period… it’s staggering.” He pinched his nose, “Last night she screamed her way through a nightmare. It wasn’t until Gabriel held her that she began calming down, she still was confused though as to what was happening. You should have seen Gabe. Explaining to her over and over that she was safe and that her mate had been a bad man. She looked so lost.”

“That’s rough. I can’t imagine the trauma that she’s going through. You putting that in your report?”

“Hell yeah I am. Sammy’s coming over tonight, we’re gonna start reviewing the case files. Plus Sammy wants to get to know Tish so he can paint her as a human being to the jury.” Dean looked down at the lid of his coffee, “She was the only one that he mated with. That means something.” He looked up at his computer screen, “I just don’t know what.”

“Because he was about to be caught.”

“But Tish had nothing to do with it, she was just the victim.”

“True but by law…”

“Shit. Mates cannot testify against one another.” Dean sat frozen for a moment. “How did I miss that?”

“He’d been careful in the past, wearing condoms, not leaving any DNA behind,” Benny picked up on of the files from a previous victim, thumbing through it, “It was all circumstantial evidence, that and witness statements, well, the ones that would talk. But it was all He Said, She Said. Then we catch Roman in the act; why not bite her to keep her from testifying?”

“But we saw him. We saw him do it.” Dean retorted, playing devil’s advocate.

“True, but how do we know it wasn’t Roman re-biting his mate?”

Dean paused.

“Well because of…” He nodded, stunned, “Her testimony. We couldn’t talk with her at all. Everything she’s told us is inadmissible.” He looked up at Benny, eyes wide, “FUCK!” Dean stood up and walked to the elevator. He needed to take some air.

Out front of the building he paced, trying to calm himself down while trying to find a loophole. Without Tish’s testimony, this bastard may walk. He couldn’t deal with that, he couldn’t handle knowing that creep was stalking the streets and would do that to another Omega.

Huffing a breath, Dean pulled out his phone and dialed his brother.

“Dean, ‘sup?” Sam’s voice filled his ear.

“We have a problem with the Roman case.”

“Can’t it wait till tonight?” Sam asked, whispering to someone one his end.

“Well, better to tell you now so you can deal with it before coming over.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“Roman mated Tish when we caught him in the act.”

“Okay.” He said carefully.

“So wouldn’t that prevent her from testifying?”

“Technically, but we can point out the rape occurred before the mating. And if we need to get affidavits from neighbors to prove her status beforehand as an unmated Omega, then we will. Means a little extra leg work but it’s not impossible to get around. I’ll talk with Kevin and our interns, see if they are familiar with any cases with these circumstances.”

“Thanks Sammy,” Dean breathed a sigh of relief. They had options, “You doing okay?”

“Yeah, busy right now, mind if we table this till tonight?”

“Table this? Man you really are a lawyer geek.”

“Dean…”

“Later Samantha.”

The conversation lightened Dean. All was not lost. Still, it was best to error on the side of caution. He needed to make sure they had statements from the neighbors. He knew there were cops that spoke with them but wasn’t sure if there were actual signed documents.

The next couple of hours dragged by in a nightmare of papers and vicious acts. How a person could harm another person on such an intimate and personal level…

Dean huffed and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Trying to keep his own personal nightmares at bay. It had been years, still sometimes it felt fresh and right at the surface, other days looking into his own past was like looking at one of these case files and it was somehow detached from himself.

For her sake, at least it was once with Tish. That was a godsend. He’d rather take the shit so someone else in the world didn’t have to. Worrying his bottom lip, Dean stared at the screen in front of him. Saving the current document, he ran a quick search.

‘Alistair Ellyllon ‘

What came back was what always came back, one B&E from over 20 years earlier. Nothing since.

Dean shuddered and clicked out of the screen. Picking up his phone he sent off a text to Castiel.

 **Dean** : Need anything from the store?

 **Hubby** : Beer, knowing you and Sam.

 **Hubby** : Everything okay?

 **Dean** : Yep

 **Hubby** : What happened?

Dean slumped, Cas knew him so well. God he loved that man.

 **Dean** : Thinkin

 **Hubby** : Come home, Dean.

 **Dean** : OMW

Grabbing his things he threw the files into his satchel, left a note for Benny, who was in the can, and popped into his Lieutenant’s office.

“Bobby… I’m going home early.”

“The hell for, boy?” Robert Singer, Bobby to his friends and subordinates, gruffed at him from behind his desk.

“I need to get away from this case for a hot minute. Plus, I’m working with Sammy tonight on it.” He looked down for a moment but it was enough of a tell for Bobby.

“Go, get out of here son. Tell that brother of yours hello from me and that I’m having a barbecue soon that he better show at. Him and that pretty girl of his.”

“Copy that sir.” Dean smiled turning out of the office.

Detective Dean Winchester enjoyed his job. It gave him a sense of purpose outside his marriage. He chalked it up to his Omega nature, to want to care for others. What better way than to help them when they are at their worse? Sure there were other ways but being built like an Alpha and presenting Omega made some options hard for him. Not many people trusted him with their pups when he worked at a daycare when he was in his teens. Then there was that glass ceiling, Alphas up top with the Betas and Omegas banging on it from below. He had been fortunate with Bobby, the man saved his life twice. First, when Bobby was the detective on Dean’s case, helping to rescue him and the second time was in giving him a job within a department that had always been full of Alphas and the occasional Beta.

Dean’s own father John didn’t handle Dean’s abduction well. Blaming himself for not having protected Dean better. Despite what Dean or Sam said, the older Alpha beat himself up and turned to comfort in a bottle.

When Dean was old enough, John had Sammy staying over at his apartment all the time. Thinking that an Omega becoming a cop was a far better protector than an aging Alpha. The boys visited their father every chance they could and once Dean even brought Bobby with him, wanting to introduce his mentor to his father. The two older men hit it off and became the best of friends. Bobby was even a pallbearer at John’s funeral three years later. With their Mom and their father both gone, Dean did EVERYTHING for Sam. When the kid said he wanted to go to law school, Dean didn’t flinch. He worked overtime as much as he could to make extra money for tuition. Took security position in his off time to pay for books. Stayed up when he could to help Sam study and apply for grants and scholarships.

In exchange for Dean’s hard work for him, Sam did what he could for his brother. Kept the apartment clean, kept his nose clean and on the rare occasion that Dean wanted to talk, was an ear for him. The kid was amazing.

After a quick run for beer and pie (he’d bought two, one chocolate for his brother-in-law, he figured he’d be nice), Dean was on his way home for the weekend.


	13. Gabriel

Sitting on the floor in front of Tish’s room, Gabriel rested his head against the door. He was tired, physically and emotionally exhausted. Wanting nothing more than to curl around Tish and hold her while they both fell asleep. For that reason, he kept away. Her body was having a hard time understanding why her mate rejected her while her mind was relieved. Unfortunately the two would switch and she would cry from Roman.

It broke Gabriel’s heart but he remained steadfast by her side, should she need anything. When she grew too hysterical last night, Gabriel crawled into bed with her and held her, speaking softly to her about what they were going to do together in the future, the places he wanted to take her and his dream of opening a bakery someday. For a brief moment, there was clarity in her eyes as she smiled up at him and he felt whole.

Hearing her sobbing in the bedroom again, Gabriel sat up, listening to see if it would fade like it sometimes would or if it continued and he needed to intervene. It went on. Climbing slowly to his feet, he knocked quickly before peaking in.

“Tish?” Gabriel ensured he kept his voice soft when speaking with her, no sense in upsetting her, “Sweetheart, can I come in?”

“Alpha!” She sobbed, her face buried in her hands.

The brief zing of pride was tamped down when he logically knew she was calling for Roman. Walking in slowly, closing the door behind him, Gabriel walked over to the side of the bed, sitting at the chair he had pulled in the night before.

“Tish, that Alpha was a bad man. He hurt you. Do you remember?”

Sniffing, she looked up.

“He forced you to mate with him. You didn’t want to.” It killed Gabriel having to tell her over and over again, seeing her face fall each time. Breathing in distressed Omega as he spoke to her and nothing he did helped for long periods of time. “I think it’s time for your meds.” He smiled before standing and walked over to the dresser. Counting out the pills she had to take, he marked it down on the pad of paper and grabbed a glass of water from the bathroom. “Here sweetheart, take these, it’ll make things better.” He lied.

Taking the pills from him, she dutifully swallowed them all, handing the glass back to him when she was done. Remaining sitting up, she watched Gabriel as he moved around the room. Sometimes she did that, as if she was trying to remember who he was.

“Alpha?” She asked, this time quieter.

“He’s gone sweetheart.” He was in the process of remaking the bed around her. She had thrashed during her nightmare and made a wreck of the bedding.

“No.” She crawled forward and put a hand on his wrist, “Alpha?” She looked into his eyes.

“I…” he swallowed heavily, “I’d like to be.” He admitted in a whisper.

Tish looked at him for a long time before nuzzling his neck, scenting him. Frozen in place, fearful he’d spook her, Gabriel felt his heart race. Was she starting to come back to him?

Pulling her head back she smiled at him, shyly before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Slowly she climbed off the bed and walked carefully into the bathroom. Watching her go, he paused a moment before finishing making the bed for her.

“ROMAN!!!” She screeched from the bathroom, startling him.

Biting his lips, Gabriel tried very hard to not cry.

_Please God, don’t let there be a full year of this._

 


	14. Tish

Time seemed to slip for Tish. Sitting quietly she felt like she was a pup of 12. Sometimes she felt much older than she was. No matter what she remained in a state of panic, feeling the fear fill her chest.

_Where was her mate?_

“Alpha!”

_There was this Alpha that was always around her. He was familiar, not scary._

_Not mate._

_Wait…_

_WHERE WAS HER MATE?_

When she thought too hard on it, it would hurt her, physically. A growing pain would fill her stomach, threatening to engulf everything that she was.

_Roman. Mate was Roman._

_ROMAN!!!_

_Familiar Alpha said he hurt her. Well, yeah, he left her. Why did he leave her? Was she broken? Not enough for him?_

Panic was filling her chest.

_Where was her Alpha?_

_Familiar Alpha smells really good and familiar. Why is he familiar? He is not mate. Not Roman._

_Mate hurt her? Why? Did she do something bad?_

Familiar Alpha was giving her something to make it better.

_It wasn’t her mate._

_Please anything to make the pain stop._

“Alpha?”

_Gabriel!_

_Potential mate is taking care of me. Roman was bad. Gabriel is good._

 “No.” She crawled forward and put a hand on his wrist, “Alpha?” She looked into his eyes.

His scent calmed her. Smelled like… mate.

_GABRIEL!_

_HELP!_

_…help me Gabriel…_

_Familiar Alpha is Gabriel. Familiar Alpha is Gabriel. Familiar Alpha is Gabriel. Familiar Alpha is Gabriel. Familiar Alpha is Gabriel. Familiar Alpha is Gabriel. Familiar Alpha is Gabriel. Familiar Alpha is Gabriel. Familiar Alpha is Gabriel. Familiar Alpha is Gabriel. Familiar Alpha is Gabriel. Familiar Alpha is Gabriel._

_…but where was HER mate?_

“ROMAN!!!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Dean

“Gabriel looks exhausted.”

“He’s not the only one.” Dean quipped, setting the plates on the counter, “She screamed last night, nightmare. Wouldn’t calm down until Gabriel was letting her scent him. Poor guy stayed up all night to keep the monsters at bay.” He shook his head. “Man’s a saint if he can keep up with it. I couldn’t imagine what she is going through.”

“You said she is on hormone therapy?” Sam asked walking over to grab a plate.

“Yep, got the list of meds and everything the doc gave her on the table.” Dean motioned with his face towards the kitchen table.

Nodding, Sam pulled a couple of slices of pizza on his plate, “You think she’d be up to meeting me?”

Dean knew this was coming. Earlier he would have said yes, she was doing pretty good then but now?

“Let’s wait to talk with Gabe, gauge how she is. She’s skittish around new Alphas, don’t want to traumatize her too bad.”

Giving puppy eyes, Sam turned and looked upstairs.

 _Maybe puppy eyes will calm her down…_ Dean thought idly.

“Okay, so I talked with Kevin about what you called about earlier. Seems there have been two other cases like this. Rapist mating their victim to prevent them from testifying, so we have that angle covered. Still, I want to cover all of our bases…”

“Got affidavits from her neighbors and… her… dead fiancé’s family. They were at the house taking care of his things. They… they need to talk with you about the house. It is in both of their names.” Dean sighed.

Sam nodded as he made his way over to the dining room table.

“Seeing her go through all of this, makes me feel so fortunate for Cas. I feel bad for her, don’t get me wrong but I appreciate Cas even more.” Dean pulled two beers out of the fridge and walked them over along with his plate to the table.

“Appreciate Cas even more, why?” Castiel walked in, smirking.

“Seeing Tish.” Dean said handing his brother one of the beers.

“Ah. Hey Sam.”

“Hey Castiel.” Sam smiled warmly at his brother-in-law, who was digging into the fridge for something other than beer.

“Hey.” A sleepy-eyed disheveled Gabriel slipped into the kitchen, “Sammose! Hey man. Good to see you.” The shorter Alpha walked over and gave the taller one a hug, “This isn’t weird is it?”

“No, it’s fine Gabe.” Sam chuckled.

“Not going to be, like, some conflict of interest or anything?” Gabriel backed up, his tired eyes suddenly wary.

“Gabriel, it’s fine. You and I dated for two months, that’s hardly going to be an issue for the court. Besides the case isn’t about you. You may be called as a witness to her aftercare but it should not impact anything.”

“Okay. Good.” He scrubbed his face, “How’s that pretty little thing of yours doing?” he asked walking over to the pizza box.

“Jess is good. Working a lot.”

“Dude, you look like a stiff breeze would blow you over.” Dean said around a mouthful of pizza.

“Probably will,” he muttered, “Tish is dressing. I told her you were coming over and she understood what that meant.” He leaned up against the counter, slice in hand, “She’s good at the moment. Clear headed.”

“Who is good?” Tish’s voice floated into the kitchen even as her feet stayed firmly planted in the hallway.

“You are Cupcake.” Gabriel grinned, his face lighting up. Setting his pizza on a plate he walked over to her and took her by the hand, “Remember I told you about Dean’s brother Sam?” Tish looked at him, blank look on her face, “The lawyer?” She nodded, “He’s here and would like to meet you.”

Looking around the corner slowly, she could see the table and the two faces sitting at it. Castiel walked over to Tish and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Good to see you up.” He smiled before joining Dean at the table. Dean realized that Castiel was keeping his movements and actions casual to keep from scaring Tish. But he could read his husband and could tell how tense he was, concern for the Omega. It made Dean love him all the more.

“Hungry? Want some pizza?” Gabriel offered. Tish thought about it for a long moment before nodding.

“A little piece, please.”

“Wanna have a seat next to Castiel? I’ll bring it over to you.” Gabriel rubbed her back.

“Okay.” She walked slowly to the table, eyes down but Dean could see she was keeping Sam in her sights. Conflicting feelings of anger, that she did not trust Sammy and pride, that she didn’t trust a strange Alpha, mixed in Dean’s chest. Knowing other Omegas can calm distressed ones, Dean reached out to her, turning his arm up. Giving a grateful glance, Tish leaned down and scented Dean before sitting back. Dean took her hand in his and squeezed.

“Tish, this is my little brother Sammy. The big bad lawyer.” Dean grinned.

“It’s Sam.” His brother shot back immediately, “And I’m the younger brother, not the little brother. Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean shot back. Tish smiled softly.

“Would you like to scent me too?” Sam offered his arm out. Looking over at Gabriel, who walked up with their plates, Tish nodded. Dean could tell she wasn’t sure though.

Keeping his arm as still as possible, Sam followed her movements with his head. Allowing her as much time as she wanted to scent him. She didn’t touch him, which was fine. Dean watched her closely, looking for any sign that she was starting to panic. Gabriel sat down next to Sam slowly, keeping his eyes on her as well. Silently Dean congratulated the Alpha on his choice of seats. It would show that he wasn’t domineering over Tish and that he trusted Sam enough to sit next to him. Tish picked up on it as well, inhaling a second time, more deeply. Standing up slowly she looked over at Dean.

“Your brother, right?” She asked slowly.

“Yep.” He smiled widely at his brother, “I can understand the confusion, clearly I got all the looks in the family. There just were none leftover after all this fabulous was birthed.”

Sam radiated a bitchface in his direction.

Tish laughed out loud.

Everyone looked at her for a moment before chuckling along with her. Turning, she moved back to her chair between Castiel and Dean and picked up her slice to eat. Dinner was easy after that. Sam talking about his mate Jess, to further ease Tish. Dean recanted a story about a hooker that was brought in and proceeded to get into fight with another prostitute that was already in the holding pen. One of them managed to pull the weave out of the other girl’s hair. Gabriel offered a particularly embarrassing story about Castiel and peanut butter to which Castiel responded with a sordid tale of Gabriel’s.

“’Why is it so big?!’ “ Castiel’s eyes were huge looking at his lap, “’Oh my god I’m going to die, Castiel, help me!’” He laughed.

“It didn’t happen that way.” Gabriel crossed his arms and glared at his brother.

“Oh, didn’t it?” Castiel threw back a smug smile at his brother.

“Don’t feel bad, my first heat I thought I was dying too.” Tish laughed.

“I know, right?” Dean sat up and looked over at her, finally, someone he could talk to about these things. “I had no idea what was happening. Dad was certain I’d be an Alpha so when I went into heat I was completely confused. You think you’re cooking from the inside out… ugh, not to mention I was young enough that I couldn’t do much for myself to help me through it.”

“Right?!” Tish looked back at Dean, “Not they get any better but that first one, when you have no idea what is going on…”

“Imagine a growth in a place you don’t want a growth.” Gabriel quipped making Tish blush and laugh harder.

“Okay, puberty sucks for everyone.” Sam smiled.

“I don’t want to be thinking about your _growth_ , Gabe.” Dean teased.

“Sinner.” Gabe teased back.

After dinner was done, Castiel picked up the plates and began washing them, Gabriel helping. Sam, Dean and Tish sat at the table still, chatting idly until Sam cleared his throat.

“Tish, I… I’d like to talk to you about… your case, if you don’t mind.” He leaned forward and gave her puppydog eyes.

Sighing, Tish nodded, “May as well get it over with.”

Dean snickered silently, no one is impervious to Sam Winchester’s puppydog eyes.

“Just… tell me what you went through, what happened. Do you mind if I record this? That way I don’t have to keep questioning you.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” She looked down and began fussing with her nails.

“Hey, Tish,” Dean placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “With your help, Roman will stay behind bars for a long time. He won’t be able to hurt anyone ever again.”

“Alpha?” She blinked at him.

Looking up from setting up the recorder and starting it, Sam blinked at his brother then back to Tish.

“Dick Roman was the man that hurt you Tish.” Dean replied slowly.

“Bad Alpha.” She looked down.

“Yes, he was a very bad Alpha. Can you remember what happened?” Dean looked at Sam who nodded.

Sitting quietly, Dean watched as Tish played with her fingers some more. A slight nod of her head and a broken sob cut through the tense silence of the kitchen.

“Maybe now is not…” Gabriel took a step forward.

“No.” She looked up at Gabriel, their eyes meeting, her hand out to stop him, “Alpha…” She paused and blinked before deliberately speaking slowly, “Roman, is a bad man. He needs to be stopped. I will do this.” She turned her hand around reaching for Gabriel, who rushed to her, taking her hand, “I need to do this, to be free of him. To be free to be with you.” She pulled his hand towards her face and rubbed her cheek against the back of his hand.

If it wasn’t so heartbreaking, Dean would have teased them for being cheesy but the look on Gabriel’s face was like she just confessed her undying love for him. There was no way he was going to cheapen this moment for the two of them by making a snide remark.

“Stay, Alpha, please.” She whispered, looked up at Gabriel. Swallowing hard, Gabriel nodded.

Castiel walked a chair over for Gabriel to sit in while still holding Tish’s hand. Waiting until he was settled, Tish took a deep breath and started telling Sam everything that had happened to her. From the moment she woke up that morning until she came down the stairs before dinner that evening. How she felt being on hormone therapy, how it was affecting her and her sense of reality. Nothing was left out, even her still constant fear that she was pregnant with Roman’s pup despite the numerous pregnancy tests she had been subjected to all coming back negative.

She paused in her recanting for a moment, glancing at Gabriel and biting her lip before she focused on the table between she and Sam.

“My biggest fear is that I’ll be rejected for having been used and mate by another Alpha.” She whispered.

Looking up from her face Dean looked behind her at Gabriel, who looked lost somewhere between heartbroken and enraged. Hearing her words he was completely terrified. Pulling her into a tight hug he rubbed circles into her back and rocked with her in his arms.

“Shhh…. Cupcake, you were claimed against your will. This is not your fault. I would mate with you right now if I knew it would be safe and you wanted me. Shhh…. Don’t ever think that I would reject you. The only way you’re getting rid of me is if you tell me to go.” He looked over at Dean, his face lost, his scent was forlorn and it was making Sam’s nose twitch.

Looking over at Sam, Gabriel cleared his throat.

“Is it possible that she not have to testify in court? That she be videotaped or something?”

“I’ll ask the Defense but I can’t guarantee that they will allow it.” Sam folded his hands together and leaned forward, “Honestly, and I know this may sound callous but if the jury sees her like this… then they are more likely to give a guilty verdict back.” Sam spoke softly, his eyes compassionate.

Gabriel gave a soft growl but one born from frustration, if his scent was anything to go by. Looking down, Dean started to go back to dark places within his head. Tish didn’t realize how good she had it with Gabriel by her side. A hand on his shoulder caused him to look up at the most beautiful pair of blue eyes Dean had ever seen. The eyes that saved Dean day after day. Taking Castiel’s hand he held it tightly, pressure behind his eyes threatened to spill forth. Between pain from his past, pain for Tish and love for his Alpha, Dean was feeling his emotions all over the place.

“Babe,” Castiel whispered into his ear and tugged gently at his hand. Excusing himself, he followed Castiel out into the hallway, “You okay?”

“Just… thinking.”

Moving slowly, Castiel wrapped Dean in his arms, allowing the Omega a chance to breathe and feel 100% safe. Melting into his embrace Dean moved to scent his mate.

“Thank you Cas.” Dean whispered.

Feeling Castiel rub his back made Dean purr and caused Castiel to chuckle softly.

“So… I was thinking something.” Castiel still held Dean close to him, his scent one of happy mate.

“Mmm?” Dean closed his eyes, enjoying this moment.

“You and I are very close to our cycles, why don’t we get a hotel and just ride it out there. Away from all of this?”

Opening his eyes slowly, Dean thought about it. It would be nice, just time with Castiel.

“Okay.” He whispered back.

“Okay. I’ll take care of it.”

“I love you Cas.”

“I love you too Dean.”

 


	16. Tish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Talk of Rape, bit of self harm, panic attack

Gabriel was on edge from the moment Castiel and Dean left for their heat and ruts. It would be funny if it wasn’t making Tish anxious. For some reason Gabriel couldn’t calm down and there was nothing that she could think of that could fix it. The first night she figured it was the idea of the two of them, home alone for the first time, then the following day she had her first therapy appointment and could sent his anxiety bled through the door while she talked with the really awesome Beta Pamela. By the third morning, Tish was wound up so tight that when Gabriel came down the stairs and made for the coffee maker she exploded.

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

It startled both of them.

“Gabriel… you are an amazing Alpha but you are driving me nuts right now… right now the last thing you need is a zip of energy. What is going on?” She looked at him from where she stood at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

Blinking rapidly at her, Gabriel turned and walked out of the kitchen. Slumping, Tish felt bad but at least he knew now. Closing up the newspaper, she cleaned up her cereal and went upstairs to her bedroom to take a shower and get dressed. Forgoing the shower and changed into some grungier clothing, she went out front and began weeding the flower beds for Castiel. Something he had been wanting to do for a couple of weeks but had not had time to do. Looking over the beds, she imagined doing this at a place of her own, wondering what she should do about the house she had with Inias. That earned a heavy hearted sigh. Not wanting to think about it she threw herself back into gardening. Ripped from her thoughts of flowers by the front door being thrown open.

“There you are!” Gabriel looked exasperated, “I’ve been looking all over for you!” He walked over to where she now stood, his hands shaking, “I was so worried.”

“Why…. Why were you worried?” She wiped the dirt off her hands before wiping the sweat off her brow as best as she could through Gabriel’s grip.

“I couldn’t find you! You were gone from the house! I looked and looked. I was afraid you ran off or something happened…” He looked down, “I was… I was afraid something happened to you,” He looked up again. “I started to panic.” He swallowed.

“Is that what’s been bothering you this week?”

“I’m one man, what if I can’t protect you? What if… something happens again? What if… I’m not Alpha enough to take care of you? You deserve the best, Tish. You deserve to have everything you desire.”

Placing a finger to his lips Tish smiled softly.

“You’ll be my Alpha, Gabriel. I know it. I feel it. You’ve been so good to me so far. Taking care of me. Being kind to me. Helping me when I’m confused.” She bit her lip. “Let’s go inside.”

Nodding his head, Gabriel allowed himself to be lead inside and to the kitchen. Sitting at the table he watched as Tish grabbed a couple of paper towels and wetting them down before wiping herself with them. When she was clean enough she grabbed a couple of bottles of water and sat at the table with Gabriel.

“You need to understand something about me, Gabriel. Before meeting you I had zero interest in Alphas. In fact, I was certain that my true mate was a Beta or another Omega.”

“Really?” Gabriel blinked at her.

“Yep, every Alpha I encountered was over bearing and smelled horrible. Every one of them a nightmare, culminating with... Roman. He was the first to… do something… like… that.” Gabriel reached over slowly and placed his hand over hers. Taking a long deep breath she brought his hand up to her face and scented his wrist, “I was certain that Alphas were the bane of my life, until I met Cas, he was so sweet and kind and against everything I knew about Alphas. At first I was confused, I thought Dean was an Alpha, the way he acted and Cas was more… Beta… but then I realized how wrong I was. Cas really is an Alpha. He protected Dean, in little ways, even if Dean didn’t need it.” She nuzzled Gabriel’s wrist, “Something happened to Dean, didn’t it? Something bad? Like me?” She looked up at Gabriel.

The Alpha bit his lip but nodded his head.

“I don’t need to know the details. I see it when Dean looks at me, when Cas holds him when Dean talks with me for a while. I hope it doesn’t hurt him that I’m around.” She said softly. “I don’t want to hurt Dean.”

“You aren’t, cupcake. Dean… he didn’t have closure. He wants you to have that with Roman.” Gabriel stood and pulled Tish into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. “The Alpha that hurt Dean got away. He doesn’t want that for you and he’s afraid that it will happen.” Gabriel rocked Tish on his lap, whispering his words into the crown of her head.

Taking a shuddering breath, Tish listened with rapped attention, her mind flying.

“I… I want to do something for the boys, a thank you gift for all that they’ve done for me.”

“Yeah? That would be very nice, cupcake. What are you thinking of doing for them?”

“Find the Alpha that hurt Dean.”

Gabriel froze, Tish knew the fight that was coming before it happened. The fears that what happened to Dean would happen to her. Again. That Dean, a detective, has not been able to find this guy in the years he’s been looking, with all of the tools the police force has at their disposal, how would one Omega and one Alpha, both laypeople do it on their own?

“Sheer willpower and stupid determination.” She replied quietly.

“This could end up killing you. I can’t allow that.” Gabriel placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

“I’m not asking for your permission, Gabriel. I’m wanting to do this before we mate, so… if… it won’t be as bad.” Certain that they were True Mate, if she were to die after mating, it would eventually kill Gabriel and she couldn’t have that.

“You think it would hurt me any less?” Gabriel’s eyebrows were pushing to his hairline, “I appreciate you trying to save my life but even if you were to die before we mate I still don’t think I could live without you, Tish.”

Looking down, Tish sighed heavily, “I want…. Need Dean to have some comfort. Living like this, Gabriel… this is no way to live. I know Roman is in jail and I’m still terrified. I can’t imagine what Dean is going through or has gone through. He saved me, both he and Cas. Just as much as you have. You get me for the rest of our lives. Let me do this for them.”

“Tish…” Gabriel rested his forehead against hers, “This is so dangerous… you have no idea what Dean went through.”

“Who is to say that there is not another Dean going through that right now out there? How many other ‘Deans’ went through it as well? This man needs to be stopped and if he is dead, don’t we owe it to Dean to tell him?” Tish looked at the Whisky eyed Alpha, imploringly, “Please, Alpha. Do this with me.”

Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his hair, “If we do this, Omega, then I would insist that you do nothing without me, unless it is researching. Any field work would require me. Understood? I cannot have you putting yourself at risk. I cannot lose you or…” He screwed up his face, unable to finish his thought. Tish cradled his face in both of her hands.

“I promise Alpha. I will do research here only. If I need to leave the house, then you come with me, even if it is to the library. Deal?”

“Deal,” He nodded.

Leaning forward, Tish pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, surprising Gabriel. Looking up, the Alpha blinked at her. Smiling in response, Tish slipped off his lap.

“I’m going to take a shower. I stink.”

“What if I like the way you stink?” Gabriel stood up quickly and grabbed Tish, pulling her to him causing her to squeal.

“Gabriel!”

He scented her neck briefly before letting her go, smirking at the indignant grin she shot back at him.

“Ass!” She shot at him.

“You love me!”

“Maybe.” She ran up the stairs and started her shower. The grab had startled her and got her heart thumping harder than she would admit to and… not in a pleasant way. Thoughts of Roman swam through her mind. Proud that they did not swamp her but upset that they were there to begin with, she hesitated striping out of her clothes before stepping into the shower. In fact she checked her bedroom first, locking her bedroom door, then checked the bathroom and locked that door before she got naked. It was embarrassing but it made her feel safer after being grabbed from behind by Gabriel. Maybe she should mention it to him. Maybe it was nothing. He didn’t mean to upset her. As she scrubbed, she thought of the moment more and more. Finding herself shaking. Knowing full well that Gabriel meant nothing by the action, logically but it frightened her to her core.

Slipping down to the floor of the bathtub, Tish curled up into a little ball, pelted by the water. Memories of Roman violating her flashed before her eyes. Her breath coming in short bursts, her nails clawing at her skin. Panic raising her heart rate, settling in her chest, tightening it, making it harder to catch her breath. The water blinding her, Roman was everywhere, she couldn’t see anything. All she could hear was him laughing in her ear, telling her how she was his now.

Laying on the bed she blinked and started, gulping for air, she realized how dry her throat was. Looking around in panic, she realized that Gabriel was sitting on the side of the bed and running his fingers through her hair.

“Hey, shhh… it’s me, it’s Gabriel. You there?” He cooed.

“Water, please.” Her voice sounded hoarse. Looking over, following his movements she noticed the window was darkened, it must be nighttime.

“Sure thing chicken wing.” He smiled grabbing a bottle of water and uncapping it in front of her. Sitting up slowly she took it from him, noticing how sluggish her limbs were.

“What happened?” She asked.

“I smelled your panic attack, found the door was locked, kicked them both in, pulled you out of the shower and dressed you, took care of your wounds and gave you a sedative. You… you kept calling me Roman.” Gabriel looked at his hands.

“I’m sorry.” Tish looked at Gabriel then at the bottle of water.

“Do you remember what happened? Did something set you off?” Gabriel looked at her.

Tish worried her lip.

“I… I… I am not sure.” She lied.

“If anything happened that you can think of… please, Tish, we need to know so that we can avoid it or work through it. I don’t want to hurt you.” Gabriel turned and moved to touch her but hesitated. It crushed Tish. Gabriel sat looking at her for a long time, the silence stretching on well past awkward. Still, Tish continued to stare at the bottle of water. Quietly, Gabriel stood from the bed and moved towards the door.

“Gabriel!” Tish yelped, “Don’t go! Please.” Panic was seeping into her pores. She didn’t want to be alone. Not when she couldn’t lock her doors.

Turning, Gabriel looked conflicted.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“You know I’m not him.”

“I do.”

He shifted his weight a moment.

“Let me get some sleep clothes, I’ll be right back.”

Nodding her head she took a deep breath then a deep drink of her water. Slipping out of bed she used the restroom and came back into the room as Gabriel did. The two of them looking at each other for a long moment.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“For what?”

“Whatever I did to set you off.”

“Gabriel…”

“No, it had to have been something I did.”

Sighing, she closed her eyes.

“You grabbed me,” She opened her eyes, “From behind. In the kitchen. For some reason that made me panic and it built up from there.” She blushed and looked at her feet.

“You…” He thought back looking away for a moment, “You didn’t smell like panic in the kitchen, I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t panic in the kitchen, it was later, in the shower when I thought about it. I’m sorry Gabriel.”

He walked up to her and stood before her, “May I hold you?”

Rolling her eyes at him she stepped into his space, “Idiot, yes.” She wrapped her arms around him.

“I don’t want to set you off or trigger you again.” He held her, “I love you Tish, it’s my job to protect you from this shit, not cause it.”

Tish felt her breath catch. He loved her? He rubbed her back as she started breathing again, still her mind raced. She knew they were mates, she knew they would be together but for some reason the concept of love was… different. Hearing it… made it real.

“Let’s lay down.” He suggested.

Nodding her head, because damn it, her voice left her, she followed him to the bed and crawled under the covers, allowing the Alpha to scoop her up in his embrace, holding her securely to his chest. It was the first time since she had been attacked by Roman that she had felt safe. Eyes stinging from the sensation of safe, Tish let out a shaky breath. Looking down, Gabriel  stroke her head.

“You okay?”

“I love you Gabriel! I love you, I love you! Love you.” She looked up, tears streaming down her face, pressing her lips to his she kissed him. There was no longer a question in her mind that Gabriel Novak was her Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! I haven't forgotten about you all or this story! Kisses!


	17. Tish

“I feel so… confused all the time. I know he’s a good Alpha. He’s taking care of me. He’s kind to a fault and patience. But… there are days where I feel like things are progressing fast. Like really fast, too fast for me to process clearly what is happening. Then there are days where it’s too slow and I wonder why aren’t we surrounded by four pups of our own yet?”

Pamela smirked.

“What do you want?” She asked tilting her head, watching the distressed Omega. It took Tish a long minute searching her mind before she looked up.

“Clarity.”

“That’s not too much to ask for,” Pamela leaned forward, “Anything in particular?”

“No, I just… clarity on Gabriel, on us, on me… I suppose that’s what everyone wants but… with these meds… I can’t think a clear thought. My hormones are all over the place. One minute I want to pick a fight with an Alpha and the next I want to weep the next minute,” she blushed, feeling the heart rise in her face.

“Tish…” Pamela pressed.

“The next,” she lowered her eyes, “I want to pounce on Gabriel and knot him, making him pant.”

“Well, if you ever do, you know you can tell me about it.” Pamela sat forward.

“Pam!”

“What? I’m a therapist, I’m here to help.” She placed a hand on her chest, “Seriously though, you are on some serious hormone medication, these are normal reactions. As long as you don’t actually fight an Alpha and use protection with Gabriel, you should be fine.”

“Wha-?” Tish sputtered.

“What do you mean, ‘wha-?’ shocked your Shrink is giving you the go ahead on getting laid? Only if you feel comfortable, girl. Listen, you went through something horribly traumatic that no one should have to go through. You were robbed of your power. Take it back the way you feel comfortable. Whether that be by tacking up a sport like kick boxing, or an art like painting, or more directly, make love with someone that you feel safe and cherished by but only if it is something that you feel ready to do. You may never want to make love again. That’s up to you. Only you can make that determination and if Gabriel really loves you, he will respect that.” Pamela smiled.

“We’ve…already…. Said…” Tish blushed even harder.

“Said what?” Pamela asked.

“I… may have… um.”

“Tish. This is the place where you use your words, I can’t help you if you’re just going to make noises.”

“We may have already exchanged ‘I love yous’.” She looked up guiltily.

“How do you feel about that?” Pamela asked suddenly serious.

“It… I know it’s true. It felt right. Hearing it was… a shock though, I don’t know why.”

“Well, you had just suffered a major panic attack being trigged by Gabriel, inadvertently. I am sure it was a shock to hear.”

“I liked it. It made me feel… safe.”

“Safe is good.” Pamela smiled.

“We cuddled in bed that night. He held me and I had no nightmares, for once.” She smiled softly, “It felt… really nice.”

“That’s good.”

“He’s so scared he’s going to hurt me or that he’s not enough for me though. Is… is it possible to bring him in for a couples counseling? I mean, he’s… he’s helping me with my recovery, I feel like he’s part of Team Heal Tish.”

“It’s not a bad idea but I wouldn’t count it as a session for you. It would be a separate secession from the court mandated ones.”

“I understand.”

“Speaking of that, how are you handling the count prep?”

“The Defense will not let me testify by video, I have to go in person. Gabriel is livid. I have to be in court on Tuesday next week. I’m… scared shitless to be honest, the idea of having to see that man again… I’m afraid I’m going to be sick.”

“It will give you closure seeing his face again and yes, things will get worse for a while but they will get better.” Pamela pursed her lips, “I think I’m going to give you something that may help you a little for court, a light sedative, nothing heavy and nothing that will impede motor functions. Something that will help you to relax. You’ll be fully cognitive, able to walk, to think and to speak, just… more relaxed. You don’t have to take them but I would recommend taking one before court at home just to get an idea of how they affect you so you can determine whether or not you can take one the day you go.” She rattled off as she wrote the script.

Tish felt her anxiety start to climb.

“Like I said, only if you want to take one, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She handed the paper to Tish, “It’s better to have and not need than to need and not have.”

Tish nodded.

“Now, go out there and find your power. Especially in light of Tuesday. Look that bastard in the eye and know you took it back from him.” Pamela nodded and smiled. Tish nodded back but felt less certain about it. Walking out of the office, she took a deep breath and walked over to the little window to check out. Gabriel was already at her side, instinctively she was leaning into his warmth.

“Okay, Ms. Barnes would like to see you back in a month and would like to see you both next week.”

“Yes,” Tish opened up her cell phone to her calendar app while Gabriel pulled out his wallet.

“Wait, what? Both? Both who?”

“Both of us, Alpha. You and I.”

“Why?” Gabriel looked at her, fear in his whiskey colored eyes.

“Well, you’re helping me at home, she just wants to make sure that you’re handling things well too, I suppose. This is stressful for everyone.” She took his hand.

Nodding he thought for a long moment, “Well, you know me, my schedule is free.”

After scheduling their appointments and taking care of the payments and getting the paperwork to submit to Sam to be later included in the court case, Gabriel and Tish left the office.

The idea of yet another sedative made her nauseous. Still, it was necessary if Pamela thought it might help, telling Gabriel as much. Agreeing with Pam that it was best she try it out at home first, they stopped by her pharmacy to fill it and grabbed some burgers for dinner before heading home for the night.

Popping the pill at the beginning of dinner, she ate everything she was given. Settling in with her Alpha to watch a movie, a horror movie, a genre she hated but one Gabriel specifically had chosen to amp her anxiety to see how she reacted to the pill. While the movie was really rather lame, she felt calm and relaxed on the couch, snuggled in next to Gabriel, under his arm. They kept up a runny commentary on the bad movie and ended up giggling over the movie most of the evening. She hadn’t felt this good in a while. Not feeling bogged down like the other one Gabriel had given to her after her last major panic attack, maybe this sedative would be okay.

Despite having been working with Sam and Kevin in the days before the court case, Monday night saw Tish sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Kevin, Sam, Benny and Dean. Cas and Gabriel were in the kitchen working on keeping beer cold and ordering plenty of food for the Alphas, the one beta (Kevin) and two omegas.

Tish was feeling a little overwhelmed but swallowed it down and straightened her spine.

Answering questions over and over despite the rewording of them, rehashing facts, reviewing evidence and recalling the most humiliating moment of her life in front of four men hours before she was going to be doing this before a couple hundred.

“Oh… did you remember to pack up your meds, Tish?” Kevin looked up from his paperwork, “The defense wants to analyze them.”

“I still can’t understand why they can’t go off blood work or scripts.” Dean leaned forward to grab his beer.

“It’s their way of trying to control her.” Kevin shrugged, “You’ve set aside a weeks’ worth of pills right?”

“Two weeks,” Gabriel stepped out handing his brother-in-law a fresh beer, “I don’t trust those ass hats.”

“Smart.” Sam nodded keeping his eyes down.

“I’ll grab them for you.” Gabriel smiled at Tish and ran upstairs towards their room. Since her last major panic attack, they had been sharing the bedroom. They found they both slept better sharing the bed, so why fight it? Plus Tish felt as responsible fixing the doors on the rooms, and she had never done anything very handy like that before. She was rather proud of their joint project. Something she always remembered whenever one of the doors were opened or closed.

Returning with two large Ziploc bags full of pill bottles, Gabriel passed them to Kevin, who froze.

“Wait, you take all of these, daily?” He looked at her, eyes narrowed.

“Yes. Well, there are a few sedatives in there to be used as needed but the others are daily. Why?”

Sam looked up and at the bags.

“Have your medications changed since you were released from the hospital?”

“Pamela, my court appointed therapist has given me some anti-depression, anti- anxiety and some sedative meds. But she researched before prescribing me anything. Like had me bring in all my shit, wrote down everything and took like two weeks to give me my first script so that it didn’t counteract with anything.”

“So she’s though.” Sam nodded.”

“I trust her with my life.”

Out of the corner of her eye Trish saw Gabriel’s shoulders fall slightly. Reaching out to him, Tish pouted. She hated seeing Gabriel like that, he was a good Alpha, he deserved to feel like an amazing man. Soon, once the trial was over, once they caught Dean’s attacker, she’d have to do something extra special for Gabriel.

“….house, so what do you think?” Sam looked at Trish as Gabriel walked over to her, taking her hand. As she pulled him down to her on the ground she looked back to her lawyer.

“What?”

“Are you going to keep the house or sell the house? Inais’ family would like to know.” Sam repeated.

“Sell.” She replied quickly, “I know we can’t stay here forever and I am eternally grateful for Dean and Cas’ hospitality but I can’t go back to that house to live. It’ll be hard enough to pack it.”

“We can make arrangements.” Gabriel whispered in her ear, as he sat Indian style around her, wrapping his arms around her. Instantly Tish felt her body melt into his.

“You know you’re welcome to stay as long as you need to Tish.” Dean smiled at her, taking the plate with slice of pizza on it from Castiel, “Yahoo there,” He indicated to Gabriel.

“Hey, I’m a barel of laughs and you know it.”

“Keep it up there, chuckles.”

“You’re just jealous that the handsome brother passed on you.” Gabriel winked as Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Wait… didn’t Sam break up with you?” Tish leaned to the side to look back at Gabriel.

“Tish!” Gabriel sputtered, shocked and proud both competing looks across his face.

Dean laughed so hard he choked on his pizza while Sam simply grinned, keeping his head low showing off his adorable dimples. Castiel had the good sense to keep quiet but still looked smug while Kevin looked equal parts amused and lost. Benny smiled, sitting back in his chair and took a swig of his beer.

“You don’t sweep her off her feet in a years’ time you and me may have to have words there brother.” Benny winked at Tish. Instead of feeling uncomfortable, Tish merely winked back and smiled, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s bottom lip before taking her plate of pizza from Castiel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GISHWHES IS OVER!


	18. Gabriel

Sitting in the courtroom, waiting for it to start was horrible. Gabriel sat behind the Prosecution table in the first row, as close to Tish as possible as he could get to her, to at least offer his comforting scent. Problem was, court rooms, such as the one they were in, had their air neutralized to keep posturing bad guys and terrified witnesses’ scents from affecting the jury. Gabriel decided he was going to have to buy handkerchiefs and wear them around his body to give to her before court from here on out.

Do people still sell handkerchief?

Bailiff comes in to tell them to stand and it’s just like it is in the movies. Judge comes in, some Sheriffs come in towing in Roman, wearing a suit and walking him to the Defendant table. Already Tish is looking sick and it’s making Gabriel’s Alpha claw to try and offer his mate some measure of comfort. Instead Gabriel cracks his neck and looks at the man that broke his mate.

Hearing the name for so long and seeing the smarmy smile is nothing like seeing it in full Technicolor live in the courtroom. What’s is odd is the way that he is looking over at Tish, like she hung the moon. Did he not experience the pain and agony when she broke the bond? Or was he just that sick?

People are now talking and it’s all very boring. Wanting to keep up with it because it’s important to his mate, they are using long words and complicated legal jargon that bores Gabriel quickly, he instead focuses on his mate. Tish looks frail and small and he hates it. Ten minutes ago she looked nervous but brave. Now it’s the timid shell of a woman he remembered at the very beginning of their relationship and there is not a thing he can do about it now. It was live theater and he had to wait for intermission.

Gut turning, he felt sick. Without words, without a touch, this man, sitting eight feet away held so much power over his mate that she physically could change into this entirely other person that he could barely recognize her. Here he was, less than three feet away and was unable to grant her peace. He hated this.

Sam is talking and he’s got the puppy dog eyes out. Looking at the jury, Gabriel was certain that most of the jurors would give them a kidney at the moment if Sam asked them for it. Those eyes were lethal and should be registered weapons. People seem to be reacting to him more than the other guy. That is good. Right? We want people responding to Sam.

A light rumble of his stomach alerted Gabriel to the fact he was hungry. A glance at Roman and he’s still wearing his grin and he’s still looking at Tish. A look back to Tish and she has turned in her seat to avoid looking at Roman. Smart move but what signal does that send to the jury? That’s you’re making this up and can’t face him? Gabriel’s head is hurting and he needs something chocolaty.

Court is dismissed for an hour for lunch. Roman is whisked away and Tish turns slowly around to face Gabriel.

“Get her out of here.” Sam whispers.

Nodding his head, Gabriel takes her by the hand and pulls her through the throng of people towards the doors. A diner a block down is the perfect place to go. Outside, Gabriel turns his cell on and finds several messages from Castiel and Dean on it.

**Squirrel: Tell me when you guys are on lunch**

**Cassie: Let me know how things go.**

**Cassie: When you are on break, please give me a call. I’d like to know how Tish is doing.**

**Cassie: Are you at lunch?**

Sighing, he sends a quick message to Dean telling him he was at lunch with Tish and where before calling Castiel.

“Heya Cassie. We’re at lunch now.” They sat at a booth, Gabriel glancing at a menu quickly.

“How is it so far?”

“I… I don’t know. I think it’s okay. I mean the jury looks super bored with the other guys but sympathetic with Sam.”

“That’s good.”

“He pulled out the puppy eyes.”

“Oh, well, I’m surprised they are rendering a verdict right now.”

“Well, we are at lunch.”

“How is she doing, Gabe?”

Looking across the table, Tish looked distant, staring out the window, looking haunted.

Sighing heavily, Gabriel swallowed.

“That good?” Castiel answered.

“Yeah.”

“Ready to order?” A waitress walked up, startling Tish. Gabriel told Castiel to wait a moment as he soothed Tish, placing his hand atop hers.

“Yes, I’ll have grilled cheese with tomato. And a slice of apple pie.” He looked at Tish who blinked at him like she was totally confused. When it was clear she had no idea what to do, he ordered the same for her and two iced teas.

“Cassie, let me call you back okay?”

“Okay.”

Hanging up the phone, Gabriel slipped in the booth next to Tish and put his arm around her.

“Hey there Sugar, what’s up?”

“I…” She blinked before looking up.

“How’s my girl?”

Looking over his should, Gabriel watched as Dean slid in the seat across from them seconds before this sandwiches were dropped in front of them. Ordering a bacon cheeseburger and coke he smiled at the both of them as if nothing was wrong before taking a quick sniff and frowning.

“What’s up?”

Gabriel shook his head and shrugged. Tish and turned back towards the window.

“Sugar, you need to eat please.” Gabriel pressed gently. Turning her head, she kept her eyes down and looked at her plate. Gabriel stroked the back of her neck but felt awful, court was far too much for her.

Looking at Dean, Gabriel was starting to feel that maybe the other Omega could help.

“Sweetheart, Tish,” Dean reached out across the table to attract her attention. Once he caught it he smiled softly, “Will you eat for me please? Half the sandwich? That’s all I’m asking.”

Tish looked between Dean and lowered her eyes and glanced at Gabriel but nodded. It stabbed at the core of the Alpha. This was not the Omega he knew. Gently rubbing circles on her back he praised her as she took a tentative bite from her sandwich. Eating with his other hand, he spoke with Dean, still rubbing Tish’s back. Praising her for every time she ate a bite of anything on her plate. By the time she stopped she was two bites into her second half of her grilled cheese and had eaten at least ten fries. It wasn’t a lot but more than nothing, so it was a win in Gabriel’s book. What he didn’t understand was how had this happened? Was she this bad in court? He couldn’t see her face most of the proceedings. He needed a notebook so that he could at least communicate with Sam or Tish during court.

It was with a jealous heart that he allowed Dean to escort Tish to the Omega bathroom. It was bothering him that he couldn’t care for her totally and… more than that, that he needed… help from someone else. Firing off a quick text to Castiel, he said as much while they were away. Passing her pie to Dean, Gabriel took a couple of bites of his and sighed. Who knows how long this trial was going to take, how long would Tish be in this shell. At least he knew that they had an appointment together to talk with Pamela later in the week together.  

Returning, Dean’s face lit up at the pie and Tish remained… listless. Seeing their time was short, Gabriel made his goodbyes to Dean while fishing money from his wallet. Running his hand through his hair, Gabriel walked his mate across the street and back to the court house. Sam was standing outside of the courtroom, smiling softly at the couple as they walked up. It was clear on his face that something was up.

“Normally in a case like this, they bring forth doctors and therapists, you know, professionals.”

“Yeah, of course.” Gabriel shrugged.

“We didn’t question why they wanted the doctors that have been treating Tish…”

“Oh…kay…” Gabriel looked at Tish from the corner of his eyes. She had totally checked out.

“We have it on good authority that they want to discredit you, Gabe.”

“Wait, what? Me? Why?” Gabriel blinked.

“They want to paint her as someone to honey trap Alphas.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“They seem to be desperate.”

“Look at her. She couldn’t hurt anyone, let along lure someone into a relationship then flip the switch on them.”

“Again, they think with the amount of medication she on, they think it is plausible.”

“This is insane, they think I’m gullible or something?”

“Or something. Again, this is all speculation.” Sam looked at his watch, “We need to go in.”

Walking in, Gabriel was fuming. It was a good thing the room had neutralizers; he was drenched in pissed off Alpha. Rubbing Trish’s back, he helped her to sit down before taking his own place as the judge walked in. Roman was walked in before everyone was seated and court proceeded.

The Defense acknowledge that Roman had a record, that he had done wrong in the world but they also painted Trish as an unstable Omega, one that required significant amounts of medications in order to function. Because she didn’t have that kind of medication, that kind of help prior to the incident, she was not aware of her actions when she allegedly invited Roman into her home and made love, allowing the knotting and mating to happen naturally.

“Your honor, the Defendant and the Plaintiff are True Mates.”

Gabriel felt sick to his stomach with rage. Sam turned around suddenly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You need to control yourself now, or you need to leave the courtroom for the rest of the trial. It won’t get prettier here on out, do you hear me?” Sam whispered. Gabriel gritted his teeth taking long deep breaths. “DO. YOU. HEAR. ME?” Sam hissed.

“Yes.” Gabriel hissed back.

Sam took a long minute before standing up to offer his counter argument. For the first time today, Gabriel was ecstatic that Trish was a vegetable.

Doctors that examined Trish the night of her collapse when Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and she went out, testified on their findings. Amelia Richardson, Gabriel smiled remembering her, was blunt and to the point. Despite the Defense trying to lead her to imply that Gabriel was trying to steal Trish from Roman, she was matter of fact that, she felt that the decision that Trish made was of sound mind.

When she went in for her bond breaking, some of the doctors claimed to have been harassed by Gabriel and the people with him. Gabriel tried to not blanche but knew that Dean had flashed his badge to get into her room after visiting hours, for him, so that was true. One nurse said that she overheard Gabriel say that he couldn’t wait to claim Tish for his own. Sitting back, Gabriel was now wondering if he had in fact said those words but also knew he couldn’t not for a year, well, slightly less now but still. It wasn’t going to happen, not until she was well enough and she was ready. Still, Gabriel began looking around and was starting to wonder who really was on trial here.

It was when Pamela Barnes came to the stand that Gabriel started to wonder if anything was sacred. He knew she was court appointed but… Trish trusted this woman with her life. Would she talk about intimate details of their discussions?

The Defense attempted to. Trying to claw into her with everything they had. Pamela smiled sweetly at them at first before glaring at them when she repeated, ‘Patent/Doctor Confidentiality’ for the sixth time.

“Are you going to come to a point at any time soon, counselor?” The judge looked at the Lawyer.

“No further questions.”

Looking coolly at Sam, Pamela waited for cross examination. Gabriel liked Pamela. She was tough as nails, clearly on her patient’s side and knew her rights as well as those of her patients.  She didn’t intimidate but clearly cared. It was apparent in her eyes that she was distressed at seeing Trish the way she was.

“In my opinion, severing the bond was the best thing for Ms. Lovell. Yes, she has to endure hormonal therapy to help with the emotional aspect of the bond, however as the bond was forced upon her this was necessary in order for her to regain some sense of normalcy.”

“Do you think she will ever have a normal life again?” Sam asked, turning the puppy dog eyes on her before looking at the jury for a moment.

“No, I don’t.”

“No?”

“She will most likely frighten easily, be nervous around Alphas, experience panic attacks, have moments like now, where she will withdraw within herself to spare herself pain.” Pamela paused, giving the moment emphasis.

“And this is all because of when Mr. Roman raped Ms. Lovell?”

“Objection! Speculation. Mr. Roman is on trial but he has not been convicted.”

“Not yet.” Sam growled quietly before turning to face the judge, “I’ll rephrase, your Honor. Ms. Barnes, do you feel that all of what you have described is potentially in the future for Ms. Lovell because of the alleged rape that took place between Mr. Roman and my client?”

“I do.”

“What do you prescribe to help her with this?”

“Her True Mate and finishing her round of hormone therapy.”

“But… I’m confused. The Defense is suggesting that Mr. Roman is Ms. Lovell’s True Mate.”

“Well, if he is then I’m an Alpha.” She snickered. Sam smiled briefly.

“Well, then how would she meet her Alpha if she is so scared of them?” Sam asked.

“Luckily for Ms. Lovell, she already has met her True Mate. Gabriel Novak, is her True Mate. He has been assisting Ms. Lovell as best as he can with her medications, panic attacks and nightmares like a mate would though he has not yet made his claim.”

“Why would he not take what is rightfully his?”

“Well because of Ms. Lovell breaking the bond, for one. Her hormone therapy takes about a year for it to take effect. Yes, the surgery physically removed the bite from her neck but the therapy takes about a year to remove the emotional ties to Mr. Roman. Were her to mate with her in that year it could cause psychological problems for Ms. Lovell. Plus, Mr. Novak is not a Neanderthal, number two. I have on several occasions, spoken to Mr. Novak and he respects, love and cherishes Ms. Lovell and would not do anything to hurt her.”

“So in your opinion, you believe that continued care from Gabriel Novak and hormone therapy, and Ms. Lovell may have a chance at a somewhat normal life?” Sam asked her.

Tilting her head, Pamela thought hard for a brief moment.

“I think she would have the opportunity to put this dark period of her life behind her and have a chance at happiness.” The Therapist looked at Tish directly. Looking up to meet her gaze, from where he sat, Gabriel could see Tish’s head move. It was the first time she had acknowledge someone in the court outside of Sam.

Taking a long deep breath, Gabriel sat back and ran a hand through his hair. Feeling eyes suddenly on him, he glanced around until his settled on the Defense table. Roman was staring at him. His smarmy grin was gone, cold brown eyes were looking him up and down before his attorney pulled his attention away. Feeling ice at his spine Gabriel sat up straight. Having never really been a fighter before, he suddenly had the sense that perhaps he should talk with Dean and learn some self-defense. If nothing else to help protect Tish. It would make him feel better and maybe it would make her feel like he was doing what he could to be a better Alpha for her.

Court was dismissed for the day and Gabriel could not wait to get home to take a shower. Tish was still worrying him in this state and from his face, she was worrying Sam too.

“Gabriel?” Pamela approached him, coy smile on her lips, “May I have a word, please?” A quick glance to Sam had the tall lawyer agreeing silently to keep an eye on Tish. Following the Beta a few rows back, Gabriel slipped his hands into his slacks.

“What can I do for you, Pam?”

“I know you two have an appointment tomorrow. Didn’t think court would run this long, so I went ahead and postponed it, call me when this circus is over and we’ll set a new date.”

“Thank you,” He furrowed his brow, “But I don’t think that’s what you wanted to talk to me about, was it?”

Flipping her dark hair back she smiled a second before schooling her features.

“I had asked Tish to do something for herself before she came to court and I fear she had not done it.”

Gabriel blinked and glanced over at his Omega before looking back at Pamela shrugging.

“I was afraid of that.” Pamela looked down and bit her lip, clearly wanting to say something, “Be gentle with her, the way she is acting today, it’s going to take double or triple the time you’ve already put into her to get her back to where she was before court started.”

Gabriel sagged. He was happy to help her but at this moment, he himself was exhausted. He was willing to do anything for Tish, he would move mountains, pull down the moon, make it rain on a sunny day if she wanted it but at this moment in time… there seemed no end and he was exhausted. Nodding his head, he swallowed and straightened up.

“Hey, Gabe, listen to me, no one is expecting you to be a knight, you need time to blow off some steam yourself. You can’t be 100% on all the time.”

“She is my mate, yes I do.” He whispered a little too harshly.

“Even mates take time off from each other.” Pamela whispered back to Gabriel, rubbing his arm soothingly.

“What are you suggesting?” He blinked in horror.

“Nothing torrid, get your mind out of the gutter.” She smacked his arm playfully, “But sometimes a weekend with the boy, do man things, go to Vegas, go… do … sport. I don’t know. Maybe you like shopping or musicals. But take someone, a friend, a relative and go do something fun for you. Leave Trish in the care of someone that you trust. If you want, I would be willing to check in on her myself if you would like.”

“Wouldn’t that be getting too personal with a client?”

“Only if we were sleeping together.” She winked. “Seriously though I can tell you’re on the edge of snapping and she is going to be needing you soon. Right now, she isn’t really here. Now is the best time for you to take a night and have some fun. Doctor’s orders.”

Thinking it over, Gabriel tried to rationalize the idea of spending time away from Trish. Could he really? With the case and everything? True, Trish had checked out and this was her most trusted therapist.

“Let’s talk with Sam and Dean and Cassie first, make sure they’re on board with this first.”

“Of course.” Pam nodded.

Outside the courthouse, Sam made a phone call to Dean while Gabriel held Trish in his arms. Whispering words of praise into her neck and ears of how proud he was of her during court. Call ended, he gave Pamela directions to the house and stated she was expected in a couple of hours for dinner. They would discuss this field trip for Gabriel then. Pamela smiled, winked and bid Trish goodbye before walking off. Sam shivered after the Beta had gone, watching the direction she had left.

“I know man,” Gabriel chuckled, “She confuses me too.”

Later that evening Trish was doing better back at home. Tired and quiet but more engaged, she had been told what was going on and why Pamela was coming over. She seemed to have retained most of what had happened around her but it had seemed like a dream to her.

Gabriel was still worried about leaving her.

“Sweetheart, I’ll be okay if you want to get out and have some fun. I know… I know I’m not a lot of fun myself right now but… I hope that by the time we can mate I will be.” The look of hope in her eyes as she looked up into Gabriel’s was enough to render his heart. Instead he scooped her into his arms and held her. If he silently shed a few tears behind her back, he’ll never tell.

As promised Pamela arrived, beer and pie in hand (“If I wasn’t already married…” Dean sighed, earning him a slap from Castiel.). Without much preamble, she explained to everyone what she said to Gabriel earlier, minus the “You look like you’re about to snap,” part. Though she did state that it would be healthy that everyone, Tish included take time away from the case and away from the situation as best they can. Again she offered her services to check in on Tish or to help with medication, whatever was needed.

“I have some days off I could always cash in.” Dean shrugged, I could always have a stacation,” He looked at Tish, “Introduce you to Dr. Sexy, MD.”

“Or I can introduce you to Doctor Who.” Tish smiled back.

“Now you’re speaking my language.” Sam smiled, “Jess and I can come over, you could finally meet my fiancé.”

“I’d like that.” Trish nodded.

“See? This can work! If everyone takes some time off from this situation, to take a breath of fresh air, you can come back well rested and with fresh eyes. It doesn’t mean you’re hiding from it or trying to run from responsibility. It means that you need to step away and let your mind and body rest. When you allow it that, then you can come back stronger than before.” Pamela looked at Trish, “You are not a burden.” Trish instantly had tears spring to her eyes, running down her face before she knew what was happening. Taking in a lungful of air found her sobbing. Clinging to Pamela’s hands she bit her lip but found her lungs and eyes both burning.

“You. Are. Not. A. Burden. These people love you. They want to help you. They are your support system. They are your family.”

“Family don’t end with blood.” Dean and Sam both recited at the same time. Glancing at one another they shared a smile before Dean turned and explained.

“Our parents both are dead. Our father’s best friend, Bobby Singer took us in and raised us. He used to say, ‘Family don’t end with blood’. It never made sense to me until one day I realized that Bobby was my Dad, Ellen, friend of his, was basically my mom. Her daughter, Jo, my sister. This… kid that hung out at Ellen’s bar, Ash, our other brother from another mother… what I am saying it, sometimes, family is one that you make yourself. Like… us. Cas and me. Sammy and Jess. Gabriel. Pamela. We’re your family now.”

Standing behind Trish, Gabriel stepped forward and sat next to her.

“For as long as you’ll have us.” He said, rubbing her back.

 

 


	19. Tish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and ready for you!

For some reason, Trish hadn’t really been paying attention; Court was delayed a few weeks. Something about evidence being discovered or something… Anyway it gave Trish some room to breathe and worry. Thinking about the evening with everyone and Pamela telling them all to relax and take a vacation… all that did was up the guilt for her. Had it not been for her, none of these people would be in this position where their health was in danger.

Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and Sam however took Pamela’s words to heart and had been making arrangements, little trips for everyone to take to get them through this case. Apparently it was more needed than she realized. Dean had started back with his therapist after the first court date just to keep himself on an even keel, saying that some of the evidence presented was causing him some problems. Being one of the arresting officers and the one of the lead detectives on the case however, he needed to be present and, in his words, give a strong, unwavering presence in the courtroom. Still he knew his history would be brought up and he and Sam were already prepared for the Defense to cite the case against Roman as nothing but a witch hunt.

Castiel and Gabriel (against the latter’s wishes) took a quick trip to go to New York. There was a musical that Castiel wanted to see that Dean didn’t and while Gabriel loved musical theater, he really didn’t want to be apart from Trish. It took reminding Gabriel of cell phones, Dean’s is always armed and they would be gone for less than 72 hours before he finally relented. Telling him to not come back unless he had an _I_ _YNY_ shirt for her (he did).

But this trip… this trip would involve everyone. They would be driving to South Dakota to visit Bobby Singer, the man that raised Sam and Dean, the one they considered a father. An Alpha. Swallowing her worry, she tried to not worry but she couldn’t help it. What if he didn’t like her? There was no reason for her to go to South Dakota, the boys needed time to themselves. They could go without her right? South Dakota was… far.

Packing her bag felt like a bit like moving underwater. It would be about six hours in the car. Dean, Castiel, she and Gabriel in the Impala and Sam and Jess would be in his “salad car” (according to Dean). While she walked around she tried different breathing techniques and tried to think of non-threatening things to keep her mind clear and her scent free from worry. Last thing she needed was being yelled at by Dean for stinking up his Baby.

“Hey, you ready? The boys are throwing their things in the…. Whoa…whoa…” Gabriel peaked his head in the room before stepping in fully, “Why the poop face, Sugar?”

Looking at Gabriel she took a long breath. In the time they had spent together, he never pushed her, never made demands, never used an Alpha voice. He was a good Alpha, genuinely worried about her, wanting to protect her and for her part, she found it hard withholding information from him. Not that she planned on lying to him but sometimes she wasn’t prepared to discuss something that was bothering her. At least not yet. Still he asked and a floodgate of words and emotions would be opened up and Gabriel would sit and listen and hold her while she went through it all. How was he even real?

“Nervous about the trip.”

“More than nervous, I’d say.” He sniffed. Sitting next to her on the bed he tucked some hair behind her ear.

“Terrified.” She whispered.

“Listen, Tish, I’ve met Bobby. He’s gruff and likes to put on a mean persona but he’s a big softie underneath. He doesn’t know anything about you other than you’re with me and you went through something close to what Dean did. That’s all he knows.” He reached out and took her hand squeezing it, “It’ll be fine and if it isn’t we’ll come back early, you and I.”

Tish nodded. Sitting for a moment together in silence, Tish felt the panic in her subside. Whether it was his scent or his energy, his warmth, his touch, she wasn’t sure, she just felt…safe.

“Okay, I’m going to head downstairs, want me to take you bag with me?” He asked standing.

“Yes please.” She took a breath, “Gabe?”

He stopped in the doorway and looked back at her, “When we get back, when the case is done and I get my part of the house settlement… can you and I…” She worried her bottom lip. “Never mind.” She looked at her hands before picking up the book she’d been reading, off her nightstand and stuff it in her purse.

“Can we what, Sugar?” Gabriel asked, his voice soft and curious.

“Take… a vacation just you and I?” Glancing over at him she pursed her lips. It wasn’t what she meant to say and she could tell Gabriel caught it. Still he smiled and nodded.

“Wherever you want to go, Sugar.”

***

Two hours into the ride and Tish is not having a panic attack.

Instead she wants to kill Dean and Gabriel. At this point she is pretty sure Castiel would help her and hide the bodies. From the moment the car took off, the two had been bumping heads on everything from road snacks, music, bathroom breaks, how fast Dean was driving and even the way that Gabriel would shake his leg (something Tish managed to settle non-confrontationally by cozying up to Gabriel). Still, another four or more hours in the car with these two lunatics were going to drive her mad.

“PULL OVER!” She screeched in the middle of Dean ranting upon the merits of Black Sabbath. Startling the other Omega, he swerved slightly but obliged. Grabbing her purse she glanced at the front seat. “Cas, you coming?” Exiting the car she began walking down the highway towards the little town they were less than a half mile from.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel jumped out of the car, followed by the others.

“I cannot take the two of you yelling at each other anymore. My head is pounding from it. I’m going into town and renting a car and I will drive the rest of the way to Sioux Falls myself. Cas, you’re welcome to come with me if you want but I am not riding along anymore.”

“Tish…” Dean whined.

“Dean, you and Gabriel have been more obnoxious than usual.” Castiel jumped in.

“But that’s how we bond. You’re lucky I don’t say I love you with my fists.” Dean chuckled as he looked at Gabriel but cleared his throat at the really tactless statement he made, “You know what I mean.”

“Tish, please, come back. We’ll do better.” Gabriel yelled after her.

Instead, Tish glanced back at the threesome and turned onto a road, continuing to walk to seek out a rental car company. The heat of the day was wearing on her as well, belatedly she remembered that some of her medications may make her more susceptible to sunburns. Sighing, she saw a small lot of cars ahead next to a gas station and hoped they were rentals and not for sale. As she crossed the street, she noticed the For Sale signs and cursed. Turning down another street she walked towards the heart of the town and away from the highway, leaving the idiots on the side of the road.

The adrenaline of leaving the Impala was starting to wear on her four blocks later when another lot was just a parking lot and one more was for a hotel. It was starting to look like there wasn’t a place to rent cars in this town. The sudden thought that she was alone without anything in a strange town started her breathing to catch but she swallowed it down. She needed a car, she needed to get out of this town and towards… someplace. At this point she was happy to head back to Lawrence.

A brief conversation with a kind woman at a Gas n’ Sip told her that there was a Greyhound Bus station not far away. It wasn’t ideal but it was something. Taking a sip of water she rubbed her forehead, she could feel a burn starting in her skin already. At least she’ll be in some sort of shade and on her way to somewhere….

“Heya Tish.” Dean stood, arms crossed standing next to a very angry looking Gabriel and a stern looking Castiel.

“How…?”

“I’m a detective. I detected.” Dean walked forward, “He’s angry, only because you were gone. He loves you but he may need a minute. He was terrified something had happened to you.” He lowered his voice glancing towards Gabriel, “We decided to get a couple of hotel rooms for the night. Since we’re here and stuff.” He looked around and shrugged, “Maybe there’s a bar around here we can shoot pool or something. But you’re going to need to talk to him. He was worried. We all were, Tish. You know that what you did was stupid right?”

Blinking the sun from her eyes, she used her hand to shield the sun as she looked up at Dean, “I cannot sit in that car with the two of you bickering for the rest of the trip.”

“You’ve proven your point,” Dean grabbed her by the upper arms and pinned her against the Impala. Vaguely she heard Gabriel growl and saw Castiel grab his brother from rushing Dean. Her mind whirled as visions of Roman attacking her flooded her mind, now it was Dean’s face though as her attacker, someone she trusted. Whimpering she cowed against the hot metal of the car, burning against her already sunburned sensitive skin.

Just as quickly as he grabbed her she felt him stroking her hair and pulled her in to scent him. Confused she went along, pliantly. Hoping whatever he was doing would be over soon.

“I’m sorry. Sorry, Tish. ‘M sorry, so sorry Tish.” He kept whispering. “But I could have been anyone, Alpha, Beta, Omega…. anyone that wanted to get off and saw you as easy picking. You shut down and would have allowed it to happen. I’m not saying you’re weak sweetheart but you’re not ready to be on your own just yet.” He held her close and looked over at the two Alphas.

Soon, Tish felt and smelled Castiel and Gabriel nearby. Whimpering for her Alpha she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry. I was stupid. I’m sorry.” Feeling Gabriel trembling, she realized just how angry he was.

“I got you Sugar.” He said softly as he rubbed her back.

“Tish, are we good?” Dean asked, keeping his distance but his eyes on her.

“Let’s just go.” Gabriel suggested, moving her towards the car.

“Tish?” Dean took a step closer.

“Leave it Dean.” Gabriel growled at the Omega before moving Tish into the backseat. Instantly the smell of upset and agitated Omega and Alpha hit her. This was a bad idea. All of this was a bad idea. She should never have left the house.

Glancing up, she found herself being pulled out of the car gently in front of a hotel door. Blinking, she didn’t remember the car ride at all. Looking around she took a breath and knew that a bad conversation was going to happen.

Watching Dean pass out everyone’s bags, he shut the trunk of the Impala and looked up briefly at Tish. Biting her lip she approached his slowly as Castiel was opening their room’s door. Standing on her tiptoes she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, letting him scent her.

“I’m sorry Dean. We’re good.” When it came down to it, she knew he was teaching her a lesson. Maybe gruffly but safely. _He’d been in her shoes, she could trust him_ ; she kept repeating to herself. Warm arms wrapped around her and she knew that they were okay. It wasn’t something he had wanted to do, she could scent that from him, in fact, he was trembling. It may have caused him more distress than her. A quick glance to Castiel and she knew that this stop for the night was for everyone’s piece of mind.

Again, her fault.

Stepping back she kissed Dean then Castiel on the cheeks before bidding them goodnight, despite that it was only midafternoon. The look that Gabriel wore as she walked towards him, three rooms down, made her steel herself for a very unpleasant conversation.

The room was… quaint, in a shabby chic sort of way. Next time she would have to have a say in where they stayed. Sitting on the edge of the king bed she sighed.

“Okay, let’s get this done with.”

Gabriel looked up at her as he set the bags down on the floor and inclined his head.

“You, yelling at me. Let’s get this over with.” She explained.

“You want me to yell?” He asked.

“No. But… it’s going to happen…”

Gabriel reached into his bag and pulled out some items, “I’m taking a shower. Since you’ve proven that you’ll do what you want when you want, I am asking that you please don’t leave the room.” He stood next to the bathroom door, looking small and defeated, “I… I can’t go through that again.”

“Gabe…”

Turning into the bathroom, he closed the door. Water was heard shortly thereafter. Left with her thoughts, Tish sat on the bed. Untying her shoes, she thought over the day and agreed that she had been lucky that no one had grabbed her and secretly proud of herself that she left her bubble of protection and walked around on her own, despite the stupidity of it.

Going through her own bag, she grabbed her pajamas and her toiletries bag, setting them on the bed next to her, flipping on the TV while she waited for Gabriel. Not much was on, so she settled for a Top Gear marathon that was running on BBC.

“At least it’s Clarkson, and May.” She sighed as the bathroom door opened.

Steam and Alpha wafted out of the small room before Gabriel walked out pulling his shirt on over his head.

Tish was caught off guard and found her heart speeding up, watching the strip of skin disappear behind cold cotton. Swallowing, the Omega’s eyes followed the damp Alpha as he walked back towards his bag. Hair askew and skin a bit pink from the heat, Tish felt her breath catch. He looked like he’d just been ravaged. At that moment, she wanted nothing more in this world than to cause him looking that flushed and disarrayed.

A quick and curious sniff to the air by Gabriel had Tish blushing and running for the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, she knew she had been caught when she felt the wetness between her legs.

“Damnit.” She whispered.

Vetoing a cold shower, she just wanted to be clean after walking in the heat. She was sweaty and grimy and gross. Concentrating on getting clean, she kept thinking of Gabriel and how much she found herself wanting. Each time she started to move her hands south, she would admonish herself and scrub her skin harder.

But oh how she wanted…

She was no prude, she and Inias had had a great relationship but that was a lifetime ago. This was an Alpha and not just any but her mate… her True Mate if you believe it. Made just for her as she was for him. It wasn’t time for her Heat, this was her… thinking clearly about sleeping with someone. Pamela even said if she felt ready then she could… just no mating bite.

_No. It was too soon._

_Was it? Was it soon enough? Gabriel was patient._

_Yeah but how long would that patience last for?_

_What if he got fed up on waiting? Would he just take?_

_No, Gabriel was a good Alpha, He’d wait._

_Would he?_

_Would I want to make him wait forever?_

_Surely not forever. Sooner or later that urder will kick back up and I’ll to sleep with him._

_What if it doesn’t…?_

_What if he wants pups?_

_What if I can’t have pups?_

_Would he leave me?_

Head spinning, Tish planted her feet firmly on the ground, shoulder width apart and placed her hands flat against the side of the shower stall, letting the water run down her back.

“I’m fine. I’m safe. I’m a goddam honey badger.”

She took a couple of breath, chuckling to herself. Castiel had an unhealthy obsession with nature documentaries but one such evening, while Gabriel was job hunting and Dean was working late the two had decided to ‘cast’ the people they knew as the animals, Castiel casted her at the Honey Badger. Then he played a viral video of a man talking over a different nature show about Honey Badgers that had her laughing hard enough to make her cry.

The memory was good for her, helping her to ground herself.

Rinsing herself off, she stepped out, drying herself with the tiny towels the motel provided (seriously, were these hand towels?) and dressed in her shorts and tee shirt. Walking out, Gabriel was just closing the door, bag in his hand.

“Cassie got us food.” He held up the bag. She smiled as she ran her fingers through her damp tresses, trying to untangle them.

“That was nice of him.”

“Still want me to yell at you?” Gabriel asked as he walked over to the little table in the room.

“No.” She said softly, pulling her hair back into a loose bun, “I’m sorry Gabriel. I didn’t mean to worry you or to put myself in danger…”

“I’m sorry too okay?” He was instantly at her side, holding her hands, thumbs rubbing the backs of her hands, “I shouldn’t have been antagonizing Dean like I did.”

Blinking she looked at him.

“What? It’s what I do when I’m bored.”

“Well, we need to get you another hobby, or you and I are taking the bus.”

That earned her a small grin.

“Are you okay? No one… touched you… or… hurt you…”

“No, no, I’m fine. Just… slightly sunburned. That’s all.”

Nodding he looked down between them, something was left hanging.

“Was there…. something else?” She waited.

“I was so worried.” He wrapped his arms around her pulling her in tightly, his eyes were shinning with unshed tears, “All sorts of… gross thoughts crossed my mind and all I kept thinking was if I hadn’t fought with Dean, she’d be okay, if I hadn’t been such a dick, she’d be okay.”

“But I am okay.”

“I know, I know, but…”

“Shhhh….” This time she consoled Gabriel, rubbing his back, moving her neck over letting him scent her as best as he could from having just stepped out of a shower. After long minutes of scenting and hugging, she stepped back and lifted her hands, cupping his face she kissed him softly on the lips. Smiling at him she felt a fire light in her veins the moment she made eye contact with him. Surging forward she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his hard. Kissing him deeply, she felt his tongue at the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. Opening her mouth she felt his tongue sweep her lips before brushing across her own. Running her hands into his hair, she felt him turn them and walk, his hands moving to her waist. Feeling something hitting the back of her legs, one of his hands moved lower to cup one butt cheek and squeezed. Moaning in his mouth she began to feel wet. They had kissed before but nothing like this. This was naked hunger and need.

Pulling apart for breath, Tish saw that they were right up against the bed.

“Shit, Tish, I’m sorry… I… got carried away…” Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, blushing as he tried to conceal his obvious interest with his other.

“Gabriel?” Tish waited for him to face her.

“Yes?”

“Do you love me?”

“You know I do.” He traced a single finger down her cheek.

“I trust you.”

“I love that you do.”

“No… Gabriel… I **_trust_** you.” Taking a deep breath, Tish climbed backwards on the bed to the center and sat for a moment, waiting for Gabriel to catch up. By the fish out of water look on his face she may need signal flares to spell it out for him. Instead, she pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the floor, followed by her shorts and panties. She knew he had seen her naked but that was in the midst of an attack and not before something potentially beautiful.

Gabriel’s eyes went wider.

“I don’t know what level I am comfortable with, if anything. But I know I want to start trying with you.” She bit her lip taking deep breaths. She had not been naked with Roman. So this seemed, ironically, safe territory for her.

“Okay.” Gabriel remained frozen but seemed to understand more what was happening, “Tish speed. What… how…” He just stood dumbfounded and aroused.

 _My Alpha,_ Tish thought warmly.

“Naked and next to me. We’ll start there.” She moved to her side of the bed and pulled the blankets back. Moving between the sheets, she watched as Gabriel frantically fumbled with his clothing and tried to walk at the same time. Soon, he was sitting down slowly and giving her plenty of distance. Moving his legs under the sheets, he sat staring straight ahead, hands clasped over his erection.

“Thank God this isn’t awkward.” She breathed, earning a laugh.

“I’m glad you said something.” He looked over at her, “You are so beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she blushed. “I’d compliment you but you’re halfway across the world. Meet in the middle?”

Snickering, Gabriel moved closer watching her watch him. As their legs bumped he started and froze. Tish however took the opportunity and ran a hand down his chest. Realizing that he would change in the bathroom or before she woke up, this was really the first chance she had at seeing Gabriel. Feeling the muscles under her hands, she moved her fingers over to a nipple and tweaked one before her hand continued moving around. A soft moan escaped his lips, one that she stored away for later. As she moved her hand around his torso, finding him surprisingly toned, she caught him looking at her body. Taking one of his hands, she placed it softly on her right breast and encouraged him, by using her hand, to play and fondle it.

Leaning back, she let Gabriel play for a while, taking stock of the moment, finding she was okay with this. Finding a moment of courage, she moved up to her knees, swinging one leg across his and leaned over him. Taking both of his hands, Tish brought both of his larger hands to her breasts and let him enjoy. Smiling and enjoying the attention he was giving her. Bending further she kissed him while he massaged her nipples, moaning into the kisses as he worked at the hardened nubs. Sitting up she smiled at him.

“Are you okay? Is this okay?” He asked, his voice breathy.

“How about,” she placed her hands on top of his and stopped them, “We establish a safe word and if I’m panicking, if I don’t like something, or something’s amiss, I use the safe word and we stop and talk. Okay?”

“Good idea. So what’s your word?”

Thinking, she moved his thumbs across her nipples slowly.

“Sunflower.”

“Sunflower?” He blinked.

“I hate sunflowers.” She shivered.

“Why do you hate sunflowers?” He chuckled.

“Do you want to know that now?” She started slipping down his legs, “Or do you want to see if I am comfortable giving you a blowjob?”

“Blowjob.” He nodded, dropping his hands as he moved up on the bed to a sitting position, “Not that I’m complaining but where did this little sex kitten come from?”

Pausing in her kisses down his stomach, she looked up thoughtfully at his face.

“You, your smell.” She paused, “Today, I felt empowered when I went walking. I know it was stupid and dangerous but I thought that if I was okay with walking a couple of miles, what else am I comfortable with… then you came out of the shower… “ **KISS** “And I wanted to see if I could handle showing you how much I care for you,” **KISS** “Physically.”

“You don’t have to do this. Not until you’re ready.”

“I know. Pam and I have talked about it.”

“You’ve talked to Pam about our future sex life?” Gabriel lifted an eyebrow.

“She’s rooting for it.” Tish grinned, “Said as long as you don’t bite, we’re good.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“We’ve been talking about it for months. She thinks that I’ve been ready for a while but told me to take it at my own speed.”

“I like Tish-speed.” He smiled as she ran a hand tentatively over his length.

“Yeah?” She sat up on his knees, “I’m not… a tease?”

“Now or in general?”

“In general, you ass.” She slapped his chest playfully.

“No, you’ve never been a tease, even when you’re in Heat, you weren’t a tease.”

“So… if I wanted to stop now because I was uncomfortable…”

“We’d stop, I’d make sure you felt safe, we’d talk. Then later I would jerk off in the shower.” He shrugged, blushed, “I’d probably wait till you were asleep for that last part.”

“I don’t want to stop. Not now.” She took hold of his length and moved her hand slowly, watching the way his face moved with each stroke. Moving back, she watched herself as she worked him harder. Feeling a little panic at the idea of being penetrated but she was setting the tone. She was allowing these things to happen. She was in charge.

A quick lick with her tongue at the head, as a glob of precum surfaced caused a very vocal cry from Gabriel and his body to shudder. Smiling to herself she felt suddenly powerful, that she could create that level of pleasure in her mate, her Alpha. She wanted to please him. Bending down she swiped her tongue again, licking the head like a lollipop. The sounds coming out of Gabriel’s mouth embolden her further, taking him into her mouth, sucking just the tip.

“Fuck Tish… Yes….” He breathed heavily, head leaning back against the headboard.

Swirling her tongue around the purpling head, she closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations, enjoying the taste and texture. Hardly aware that she had started purring until Gabriel started tugging at her.

“What? Did… did I hurt you?” She looked up at him, eyes wide with worry.

“No,” he panted, “I’m so close, I didn’t want…” His voice trailed off as his head hit the headboard. It took Tish a moment to process what he meant. Taking a breath she sat up and ran a hand through her hair, feeling her body warm and damp from perspiration. Looking around for a moment, she realized that something was going to happen very soon and she was going to be the one to have to ditate how that was going to happen.

“Gabriel…” She crawled up to him, kissing his jaw, unsure if he wanted to kiss her lips, considering where they had just been, “How are you feeling?” She asked softly.

“Ah…” he chuckled, “Little frustrated at the moment, but really good.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, kissing her lips. “How are you doing?” He asked, trying hard to calm himself down.

Tish did not want that, she realized.

Settling her body on top of his she moved against his slowly, grinding and rubbing against him. Allowing her to feel him in a way she had never done before.

“Tish…”

“I want you to make love to me Gabriel…” She whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

“Are you sure?”

Looking up at him she met his eyes, “I am sure.” Worrying her bottom lip for a moment, she hesitated before speaking, “Just… don’t… please… don’t knot me.”

Nodding, Gabriel ran a hand into her hair, holding her gaze. “No knotting, I promise.” He whispered back to her.

Smiling shyly she looked down at his lips, feeling her heart race, she wondered where all of her earlier bravado had gone now that she had voiced her desires.

“Do… do you want to be on top?” Gabriel asked he traced his other hand down her back, seeming to wait for the sign to start.

“I… um… I don’t…. know.” She sat straight up and looked around. “No.” Crawling off Gabriel she sat next to him on the bed and sighed, “Sorry, this is so… not sexy.”

“It’s fine… I’m still… shocked that you want to… with me… and… “

“What happened to that silver tongue of yours?” She teased.

Gabriel laughed sitting up, kissing her shoulder, “You stole it, I suppose.” Wrapping an arm around her waist, they sat together. His thumb rubbing absent-mindedly at her arm. “You know I love you more than anything, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” She said softly. Turning to look at Gabriel she smiled, “You are so amazing to me and I truly can’t wait until the day that we can become mates.”

“Yeah?” Gabriel perked up at those words.

“I know we haven’t really talked about it much because of… well everything. But, I feel so safe with you, everything feels so right with you.” Tracing shapes across his face with a finger, her gaze became distant, “It made me realize that while I cared for Inais, maybe loved him I never loved him the way I love you. I couldn’t breathe if I lost you.”

Moving forwards quickly Gabriel kissed Tish with everything he had, wrapping one hand in her hair, he laid her down on the bed beneath him. Kissing the Omega with abandon, Gabriel was an Alpha possessed. Coming up for air, he looked into her eyes.

“Remember your safe word?”

“Sunflower.”

“Everything stops with that word.”

“Okay.”

“How are you doing?”

“So fucking green, I want you so bad, Gabe. Please…”

Smiling, he kissed her lips twice before moving down her throat.

“I want to make this, so good for you.” He whispered as he kissed.

“Well then start doing and stop talking.” She shot back playfully, as she keened her hips up.

Growling softly, he nipped at her collar bone.

“Shit.” He looked up at her.

“What now?” She asked, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t have any protection.”

Cupping his face she kissed his lips softly.

“A risk I’m willing to take.”

“No… what about the hormonal therapy? Isn’t it bad if you get pregnant?”

“No, just mating will upset it.” She wrapped her arms around Gabriel’s neck, “If it happens it happens, Gabe, and I want pups with you one day.” She moved forwards and pressed her lips to his but he was hesitant in returning the kiss.

“You really didn’t expect anything on this trip?” She asked pulling back?

“No! I figured we would have talked about it before hoping into bed.” Gabriel blushed, “Sorry I’m ill prepared.”

“No. It’s okay.” She waited a minute, “Is… is this a deal breaker for you?”

“I… I’m just worried if you get pregnant it would cause you problems right now with the mating.” He dropped his face into the crook of her neck, “I’m such an asshole, cockblocking myself,” He looked back up at her, “I don’t want to take a chance with your health. And God knows I want you carrying my pups too. Fuck.” He grinded against her, Tish had to admit the thought of being round with his pups was making her wet. “I’m going to hate myself for this but I think until we have some condoms, we should wait.”

“Okay.” Tish whispered. It was sound thinking and it was Gabriel, yet again, being a good Alpha to her, protecting her, well, she could still be a good Omega to him, “Then flip over.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m going to take care of you, my Alpha.”

“Fuck, Tish, you have no idea how hot that is when you call me that.”

“Uh, I can see the evidence, now flip.”

It took a minute but once Gabriel was back on his back, Tish moved her way back between his legs, this time, she settled in and made herself quite at home.

“This time, when you’re ready to come, you come. Enjoy this Alpha, this is for you.” She purred as she took hold of his cock. Gabriel groaned as she began pumping him softly before adding her mouth to the friction. Wondering how much of his size she could swallow, she began challenging herself, swallowing him and fisting whatever she could fit in her throat. It made for a messy endeavor but apparently a pleasant one, based on the noises of praise emanating from Gabriel.

“Tish…. I’m…” The growth at the base of his cock started swelling obscenely beneath her hands as he began panting harder and grew louder. Hands clawing at the sheets around him, his back arching, Tish watched on from beneath her lashes and continued her ministrations. “Tish, fuck, yes…..” His body tight like a bow string, held for a moment, frozen in time before he whimpered and collapsed, filling her throat with his warm load. Shuddering, he continued to come even as he filled her mouth. Pulling off him, she tried to swallow everything but there was so much release that she could not keep up with.

Finally settling down, Tish sat up and watched Gabriel as he started calming down. Slowly climbing off his lap she walked into the bathroom and wetted a washcloth. Cleaning her face and rinsing her mouth out, she returned to her lover and cleaned him up, tossing the damp rag on the floor near the bathroom and climbed into bed next to him.

“That was amazing, thank you for that Sugar.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

“My pleasure Gabe.”

“Oh no, it was certainly my pleasure.” He chuckled. “Do you…”

“No… I think… I’m good. Really.” She snuggled in to his side.

“You sure? I am more than happy to reciprocate.”

“Later, right now, I want this.” She sighed contentedly.

“I love you, Sugar.”

“I love you too Gabe.”

Smiling softly, she closed her eyes with her head resting on her Alpha’s chest. For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, things were looking up for her.

 


	20. Tish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.

“Wait a minute, what is the point of driving all the way to Sioux Falls to meet this guy if he’s your boss back home?” Tish asked Dean when they were on the road the following morning.

“He has a house out here that he goes to when he’s on vacation, since it is the Fourth of July week, he invited us out to come and hang out with him. It’s where Sammy and I grew up.” Dean replied. Deciding to mix things up, Tish was riding shotgun with the Alpha brothers in the back.

“Fourth of July?” Tish blinked.

“Surely the increase of red, white and blue everywhere had to have been a clue.” Castiel spoke up from the back.

“Where do I go?” Tish shrugged at him.

“Touché.” He sat back.

“Crap.” Tish sat up and grabbed her tote bag, pulling out her laptop.

“That’s the matter?” Dean asked glancing at her for a moment.

“I go back to work soon.” Tish booted up the computer and waited, “I’ll have to talk with the school and work out something for the court dates.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Gabriel began digging in his bag behind her before pulling out a slim book and passing it to her, “I found that play I was telling you about, ‘Hold Me’ I think it could be something you can do for this year’s play.”

“Thanks, Alpha.” She smiled and took the play, thumbing through it.

“Do you feel ready to go back to work?” Castiel asked.

“I’m not sure. I suppose. Some days I do, I mean, I feel useless some days but there are some days that I don’t want to leave the house either. Can’t leave the house,” She looked at the play in her hands,  “I have no idea what I’m going to do about it.”

“Well, I’m sure Pamela could write something up for you for you bosses.” Castiel assured her.

“Perhaps.” Setting aside the play she logged into her cellphone’s hotspot connection, letting her laptop connect to it and started checking her school mail. “Well shit.”

“What?” Gabe sat forward, looking over her shoulder.

“The principal and… others, are wanting to have a meeting with me before we come back.” She paused, fighting a forming lump in her throat, “they are mandating I take a sabbatical in light of the circumstances.” And angry tear fell, “They feel my presence would be a distraction to the students.”

“They can’t do that!” Gabriel hissed, “Can they do that?” He turned and asked Dean.

“That’s a question for the lawyer.” Dean replied but his face was hardened.

Without prompting, Castiel was already on the phone, “We need to give them an update anyway on when we will arrive.”

Less than thirty minutes later, Tish was coming out of the ladies room at a Gas n Sip while Dean was refilling the Impala. Gabriel was leaning against the wall of the gas station.

“You okay little one?”

“I’ve been better.” She blinked against the bright lights of the day. Walking over, the Alpha rubbed the Omega’s back.

“You’ll be okay, we will be okay.”

Will we? You never work, Sam is filing suit against the school district, which means I’ll never teach again.” She hung her head, “This is a nightmare.”

Pulling her into his arms Gabriel moved her so that she could scent him, still rubbing her back as he held her.

“Remember I told you I own a bakery?” He whispered to her. She nodded, not saying anything. A brush against her cheek prompted her to look up. “Have you ever heard of Heavenly Bites Bakery?”

“Uh, yeah, they’re as plentiful as Starbucks… wait…” Tish blinked at him.

“Cassie and I made some investments when we were younger, by investments I mean, Cassie lent me money and I bought some shit to start baking. He sold his first novel and I bought a second shop. So we kept helping each other out. I bought the building my second shop was in so we had a place to live and not worry about rent. When tax time came around, he helped me more than I could ever dreamed. Cassie went to school to be an accountant you know but loved literature. So he used his degree to help me and I used my means to help him. It got to the point where I needed a lawyers help so he pointed me towards a friend of his,”

“Sam.”

“Yep. Back in his early days when he was still shinny and new.” Gabriel grinned. “Back when all I needed to do to get a contract drafted was a blowjob.” Gabriel smiled before he realized what he said. Looking at Tish he swallowed.

The Omega laughed aloud. Gabriel chuckled.

“We built the empire from there. Sam wanted to help people in different ways, so he went off and became District Attorney but retained his shares of the company, I made sure Cassie likewise was set up too. This was before Dean mind you. Not that Cassie would sign a prenup or anything. He’s too classy for that. I still retain the controlling interest in the company but I would like to go to the local bakery and get my hands dirty, make something new. It just doesn’t fit with the image of the brand.”

“You should start something new. Maybe something… local. Something that you work at.” Tish offered.

“Maybe. It’d be nice, I do miss baking like that. I royally hate meetings and making decisions for a company. Sometimes I consider just selling my shares and being done with it all but then I think, how would I provide for a mate?”

“Why don’t you have your own place?” Tish asked as they started walking back towards the Impala.

“I don’t know. Seemed… grown up. Owning businesses was one thing, I have the apartment still over business number two but, haven’t been there for years.”

“Where is it?”

“Just outside of Chicago.” He shrugged. “I figured that was something I would do with a mate, choose a place together.”

“Not consider providing for a mate to build a nest in?” Tish inclined her head.

“I… never thought of it that way.” Gabriel opened her door for her, “Maybe that’s why all my relationships didn’t pan out.”

“Or they were leading you to me.”

Gabriel smiled as he closed the door for her.

Two more hours’ drive had the black car turning down the drive of a large Victorian house in the middle of nowhere. A scrap metal yard adjacent to the house by the name of Singer Salvage held the rusted out husks of cars. A small collection of living looking cars were linked up along a chain-link fence outside the salvage yard, added to by the Impala.

Pouring out of the car, Tish stretched, already enjoying the breeze that brushed over her body.

“’Bout damn time, boy. Did you stop to smell the damn roses along the way?” A gruff voice was heard behind them. Turning around a tall thick man in his late 50s wearing jeans, a plaid shirt and a trucker hat complete with beard stood on the porch of the house.

Standing downwind of the man, Tish could tell he was an Alpha and that he had no malice in his words but only affection. Still, he was unknown and an Alpha, So Tish stayed glued to the spot. Gabriel, sensing her apprehension, put himself between the two and held her hand, trying to coax her forward.

“But they were so pretty, Bobby, wanted to pick you a bouquet!” Dean shot back with a smug grin. The Alpha, Bobby, snickered and grinned.

“I’m sorry Cas, the Vatican denied my claim to make you a Saint for putting up with him.”

“It’s an honor just to be nominated.” Castiel embraced the man as he climbed the steps.

“It’s okay little one, he’s a good Alpha.” Gabriel whispered, “He helped Dean through his thing.” Tish swallowed, nodding but keeping her eyes on the new Alpha. Gabriel managed to get her moving a little forward. At the base of the steps to the porch the sound of the screen door slapping close was like a gunshot, making Tish yelp and jump towards Gabriel, burying her head into his neck. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her breathing erratic, on the verge of a panic attack, all she needed to do was calm down, she’d be fine, she’d be okay, she just needed a minute. Hearing Sam and a woman’s voice made her feel bad, she was embarrassing Gabriel and Dean, she knew it. She should not have come.

Hands on her waist startled her. Screaming she turned and punched.

“FUCK!” She heard Dean cuss.

“Shit!” she cried out.

Blinking hard through tears, she was cradling her right hand. Gabriel’s arms around her, holding her still, whispering calming words to her as Dean was staring up at her from the ground, in shock, hand to his nose and blood pouring from it.

“Dean?” She whispered when she found her voice.

Everyone had frozen looking back and forth between the two Omegas.

“I take it this is Ms. Lovell.” Bobby’s gruff voice filled the silence, his lips twitching up in a grin he was trying to fight. “Not many Alphas can knock Dean Winchester on his ass, Ms. Lovell. For that,” He pointed to Dean, still bleeding in the dirt, “You ever want a job on the police force, you got one, for now, you get a beer. Come on in darling.” He turned around and walked into the house, “First Aid kit is where it always is, boy.” He called back even as Sam started laughing. A blond woman that had been standing next to the tall lawyer bent down and helped Dean up.

“Dean… I’m… sorry.” Tish stepped forward but was guided away by Gabriel from the crowd.

“Tish, you okay?” He waited to ask until they were closer to the back door of the house.

“I shouldn’t have come, this is too overwhelming.” She shook out her hand, “Damnit he really is hard headed isn’t he?” she bit her lip in pain.

Gabriel smirked.

“That was kinda hot though, you kicking ass like that.”

“I hit Dean.”

“Like I said.”

“He’s been nothing but nice to me. That was wrong.”

“He startled you, it was an accident. He’ll understand, give him some space right now.”

“I didn’t mean too…” Tears began burning her eyes.

“Sugar I know you didn’t mean to,” Gabriel wrapped her up in a hug, “Deep down Dean does too, it was an accident, just relax, okay? Please? You’re okay. You’re with me. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise.” He pulled back and cupped her face. “I love you Tish.” He kissed her forehead.

“I love you too.”

“Bobby is good people and a good Alpha. Like I said he helped Dean.”

Tish let herself be pulled in to another hug. Relishing the feeling of being surrounded by the scent of her mate. Closing her eyes and just breathing for long moments, catching her breath and calming her body down, she allowed herself to find her center, as Pamela would say.

“Do you think Bobby might tell us something about Dean’s case?” She whispered to Gabriel, feeling his body tense. “Give us something we can find? Or use?”

“Tish…” He pulled away slowly, “We are on vacation,”

“Yeah I know but we’ve done nothing with this and I want to do this for Dean, it’s important to me, more so now that’s I’ve punched him in front of his family.”

Sighing, Gabriel ran his hand through her dark hair before relenting, “We talk to him together.”

“We do everything on this together, that was the deal, I remember.”

“Okay, as long as you remember that.” He kissed her forehead, “Okay, let’s go check in with the fam, see if you broke Dean’s nose.”

“Oh God…” She moaned, walking towards the front of the house.

Walking in Castiel looked up from the couch and smiled softly at Tish, “It’s not broken.

“Oh thank Christ.” She deflated. Running around the couch she knelt before Dean, “I am so sorry Dean, you surprised me. I didn’t mean it, it was an accident, I swear.”

“Nah, it totally ok.” His response was nasally and stuffy and Tish felt horrible. The beginning of a black eye was already starting to form. Sam was still snickering as he was returning with a bag of peas from the kitchen tossing it into Dean’s lap.

“I’m hiring this one as my personal body guard.” Sam smirked as he pulled Tish to her feet gently, “Tish, this is Bobby Singer and my fiancé Jessica. Jess, Bobby, this is Tish.”

The introductions were done in the kitchen over ribs and butterfly bandages, both impressed with her right hook and teasing Dean for it, which he took graciously. Through the evening Tish learned that Bobby had grown up here, met and befriended the Winchesters and raised the boys after their parents had died, moving them shortly after Dean’s “Ordeal” and while Sam was away at Stanford. Jess was a trauma nurse and met Sam at school while working the clinic. Walking home one night, Sam had watched a hate crime in progress and managed to save an Omega, bringing him into the clinic, the both of them a little worse for wear but intact.

The casual banter, beer, scents and come down from adrenaline had Trish’s eyes falling heavy quickly.

Waking up the following morning, Trish found herself on a fold out couch in a basement, the small spoon to an octopus resembling Gabriel. Any attempts at freedom only served to be sucked in deeper into his clutches. It would be humorous if it wasn’t for the fact that Tish needed to pee. Opting for drastic measures, after the better part of ten minutes, she resorted to tickling him, bolting the minute his arms released her and his grumpy head shot up. A quick change and bathroom stop, Tish was tempted to go running but remembered what happened the last time. Instead she walked upstairs towards the kitchen to see if she could help.

Bobby was moving around the kitchen along with Jess, cooking and getting things ready.

“Need help?” She asked approaching them.

“Sure.” Bobby eyed her as she approached, “How are you with fruit?”

“We’re on a first name basis.” She raised an eyebrow. Jess snorted from where she was mixing a batter of some sort.

“Get to cutting then.” He held a knife out to her and a melon.

“You’re gonna get along in this family just fine.” Jess smiled at her. Tish smiled back shyly as she began working the melon into submission. Working in companionable silence broken only by the sizzling of bacon, the three moved around each other like a well-oiled machine. Tish grabbing more fruit or bowls when she was done cutting up the melon, presumably for Sam and Jess.

The screen door opened and Sam walked in taking out his earbuds. Sweaty and wearing workout clothing, he was breathing hard.

“Morning.”

“Hey babe.” Jess grinned. Sam walked over, all smiles and kissed Jess.

“Did you go for a run?” Trish asked.

“Yeah, I do every morning.” Sam walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass poring himself a glass of water. Trish bit her lip and returned to cutting fruit, “Why you ask?”

“No reason.”

“Okay, well I’m going to go shower. Cas should be in right behind me.” Sam kissed Jess again on his way upstairs, stealing a strawberry along the way.

A few minutes later Castiel came in the house also huffing and puffing. This time, Trish was ready with a glass of water for him.

“Thank you.”

Nodding, Trish returned back to the kitchen to finish beheading strawberries.

“I take it that Sam beat me.”

Jess giggled. “He has three times the gait on you.”

“I’m going to go check on Gabriel, excuse me.” Tish smiled over at Bobby but it didn’t reach her eyes. Wiping her hands clean, she made her way downstairs to the basement and the sleeper sofa. Gabriel wasn’t in bed. Sitting for a minute, Tish felt tears in her eyes. She missed running, hated that it scared her and reminded her of Roman. Wiping her eyes angrily, she stood, cleared her throat and made up the bed, cleaning up the space around it as well.

Hearing a knock, Tish jumped. Looking up, Sam was standing on the steps looking at her, puppy dog eyes in full effect.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure. What’s up?” She cleared her throat.

“I realized after I got out of my shower, that you’re a runner too. Maybe tomorrow you’d like to go running with Castiel and I?”

It was an olive branch, she realized. What he meant to say was, _because we know you want to but won’t alone_.

“I didn’t bring any running clothes with me but thank you, Sam.” She stood up, she had not touched those clothes since that day, for all she knew they were still on the floor outside the bedroom on Watney Lane.

“That’s okay, we can run into town, get some more if you like.” He shrugged nonchalantly, “Just think about it.” He smiled and headed upstairs, “Breakfast is ready by the way.”

“Okay, thank you.”

Breakfast was a circus made madder at the news that three more would be joining the group before the day was out.

“Where is everyone going to fit?” Tish had asked.

“Well, Benny is bringing up his deathtrap of a camper so he and Jo are bunking down in there, Ellen’s with me.” Bobby replied.

“Benny and Joe?” Tish asked.

“Not what you’re thinking.” Dean corrected, “Jo is Ellen’s daughter, Bobby’s step-daughter and she and Benny are not together. Jo is not into…” Dean blushed.

“Dick.” Gabriel finished for him, grinning. “Jo is more apt to hit on you than Benny.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, she’s a horrible flirt, with everyone. She means no harm, that’s just her personality besides I think she’s got a girlfriend.” Dean went on as he finished washing the dishes.

“So what’s on the agenda for the day?” Jess asked as she stretched.

“Well I need to run into town, get more beer,” Bobby shot a look at Dean, “I figured I’d pick up some more stuff for tomorrow’s barbeque.”

“I’ll go with you Bobby,” Sam looked over at Tish, “Did you want to come with us?”

“Sure,” she could at least help, earn her keep even if she didn’t buy any running gear, “I’ll come along.”

Bobby watched her with a cautious eye and it made her slightly uncomfortable but she stood and went to retrieve her purse. Coming back up the steps from the basement, Gabriel caught her and pulled her aside.

“What’s with you and the Jolly brown Giant?”

“You jealous?” She teased.

“Tish. Tell me.” Gabriel’s face was serious, arms crossed, his scent was concerned and a little burnt. He was not happy at all.

“Gabe, seriously? Sam invited me to go running with he and Cas in the morning, I don’t have running gear so I’m going into town with them so I can get some.”

Gabriel looked unamused.

“I haven’t gone running since… I was attacked.” She looked at her feet.

“Running. You want to go running with Sam tomorrow.”

“And Cas.”

Walking away, Gabriel said nothing, leaving Tish dumbfounded. Did they just fight about her running with someone who would be an eventual brother-in-law to her? Walking out into the living room, Tish found Gabriel sitting on the couch next to Castiel and was pouting. Looking up at her, Castiel gave her a look to which she shook her head. Two nights ago they were closer than ever, now they felt further apart. It was confusing to her. Joining up with Sam and Bobby, the threesome walked out and towards a giant old pickup truck.

“We all gonna fit in there?” Tish asked as she approached the red rusted thing.

“Well, you can either sit in the middle or on Sam’s lap, don’t matter much to me.” Bobby climbed in the driver’s side. A quick glance to Sam, who was blushing, had Tish scrambling into the middle seat as quick as she could, finding she had more space than she thought she would.

It was quiet as they backed out of the drive and started down the highway. Tish wasn’t sure what to say and both of the Alpha’s seemed content to ride in silence.

“So what’s got Gabriel’s panties in a twist?” Bobby asked after a significant silence.

It took Tish a moment to process what the older Alpha had said before she went to answer.

“I don’t know. He seemed peeved I was going with you both into town. Well, peeved I was going with Sam.”

“Me?” Sam turned and looked at her. Tish shrugged.

“He’ll get over it. Finally got over you didn’t he?” Bobby looked over at Sam. This time Sam shrugged, looking away from Tish quickly.

“Well this isn’t awkward or anything.” Tish huffed.

Bobby chuckled. “So, Tish, tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?” She looked at him sharply.

“I don’t know. Stuff.”

“Aren’t you like a detective? Or a leader of detectives?”

“Yeah.”

“Didn’t you do a background check on me before I came to your house?” Tish asked, more as a joke but the pause that Bobby gave made her really think he did one. “Wait, really?”

“Well, I wanted to know certain things.”

“Okay…” She sighed and rubbed her face, “You know about… Dean’s… thing… And Dean works for you, how much do you know about my…situation?”

Bobby glanced over at her for a moment, mouth open then closed. Chewed his lip a moment before opening his mouth again before shutting it.

“Okay, I’ll take it that you know everything then.” She sat back.

“Well I am his boss.” He snipped.

“Well at least we can cut through the bullshit.” She snickered. “I am… maybe was, a school teacher…”

“Tish we are going to fight…” Sam started to speak up.

“One fight at a time Sam, please. High school Drama, I enjoy running, or I did before… my… incident. Now I don’t know. But I’m trying to move forward with my life and things.” She cleared her throat, and I absolutely think we should have our own fireworks unless it’s illegal.”

“Illegal… girl, who do you think you’re riding with?”

Tish blinked at him and then at Sam.

“People important from a different state.” She grinned when Bobby growled at her and Sam snickered behind her.

“It’s like talking to a female you, Sam.” He gripped.

 “Awwwww!” Tish turned and looked at the taller Alpha, “I think he likes me Sam!” Sam smiled, showing off his dimples

“Told you she’d fit in the family.”

“I haven’t mated with Gabriel yet.”

“Family don’t end in blood.” Both Bobby and Sam stated at the same time.

“You and Dean said that before.” Tish looked at Sam.

“When you’re family, you’re family. And we take care of our own. That’s just how we do things. Holidays we get together, special occasions… so now you’ve got a great big crazy and weird group of people to deal with.”

“We going to the Roadhouse tonight?” Sam asked.

“Hell yes we are, you kidding me? I’m surprised Ellen wanted to see my face at all.”

“Roadhouse is Ellen’s baby. There’s one here and one back home, back in Lawrence. She opened one up there when she moved with Bobby. But this one is the original. She left it in the hands of… oh shit.”

“What?”

Sam began laughing hard.

“What is it boy?” Bobby glanced his way.

“Tish gets to meet Ash tonight.”

“Aw Hell.” Bobby chuckled good naturedly.

“Ash?” Tish looked between the men.

“He’s… a force to be reckoned with. Beta. Harmless. Genius but… strange. He runs the Roadhouse for Ellen. She’ll be wanting to make sure that the place is still standing.”

“Or that Ash hasn’t smoked the place.” Bobby muttered.

“Yeah, that’s how he wants to close the place down, smoking the whole place down to nothing.” Sam shook his head.

“Genius?” Tish looked disbelieving.

“Fine line between genius and madness. Or so I’m told.”

“Right…”

Their trip to Walmart was a productive, albeit an exhausting one. While the boys went in search of enough food for a small country, Tish went off for clothing for running, taking with her, her phone and the promise to message Sam in case she felt uncomfortable. Gathering some clothes, shoes, socks and sports bras without incident, she rejoined the boys and made it out of the store in less than two hours. A side trip to a roadside stand for fireworks proved to be quite a lot of fun as the proprietor was so intent with trying to impress Tish with the types of fireworks he had, he kept cutting Bobby deal after deal after deal.

“You’re a good gal to have around.” Bobby grinned getting back in the truck after loading up the explosives.

“There is enough ordnance back there to take down a small airplane.” Tish looked behind her at the truck bed. Bobby and Sam paused and looked back too.

“Yep.” Bobby started the car and pulled away, hitting the liquor store last.

“Sam, you run in and get this, I’m staying out here with Tish.” Bobby announced as they pulled up. Tish went to argue at first before she caught the sight of some rough looking fellas loitering not far from the alleyway on the far side of the liquor store.

“I’ll be quick.” Sam nodded, keeping an eye on the men while not looking at them directly.

Bobby kept his eyes open on his surroundings, something that Tish was starting to learn to do as well. As they sat there, quietly Bobby was pointing out little things to her, the man that was idly checking cars in the parking lot, or the woman with the stroller that had no baby in it.

“Do you ever relax?” Tish asked softly?

“In my own home, sometimes.” Bobby admitted. “But not really, this day and age, you always have to have your eyes and ears open.”

Tish nodded. And thought for a moment.

“When Dean was attacked, he was attacked here in town, was he taken from the house?”

Bobby turned and looked at her sharply.

“I know the guy was never caught, that’s about all I know of what happened to Dean and…” She huffed out a breath knowing she was breaking a rule with Gabriel, “I want to help find the guy as best I can. For Dean. Knowing that the guy that attacked me is behind bars still gives me nightmares, I can’t imagine what Dean goes through knowing that his attacker is still out there and is at large. I want to give him piece of mind, even if that means pointing to a grave.”

“You can’t….”

“I’m not a cop, I’m a traumatized little Omega who has no business getting involved in a cold case. I promised Gabriel that whatever research or evidence is sought after or collected is done with him or with someone else. And if I have enough information to point a finger I take it to the proper authorities, I’m not playing hero, I just want to give him closure. I’m not stupid.” She frowned, “I have a lot of time on my hands and maybe fresh eyes could help.” She shrugged.

“You want to help?” Bobby looked at her, his eyes still wide. Sam was walking out with a grocery cart stacked high with 24 packs of beer.

“Yes, anything.”

“Stay away from Dean’s case.” Bobby pushed open the door and went around to lend Sam a hand. Looking down, she felt like a knife had just stabbed her in the stomach, all she wanted to do was help Dean. A glance up and she made eye contact with one of the men at the end of the alleyway, tall, short cropped hair, the man smiled a greasy smile at her that made her skin crawl.

“Hey!” She heard Sam bark out at the Alpha causing the man to blanch, before he threw open the door and got in, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Creepy friggen Alphas.” Bobby muttered as he started the truck up and pulled out of the parking lot. Shivering, knowing the Alpha was still watching them Tish fought the urge to look back and remained looking forward.

The drive back was not nearly as uncomfortable as the ride to town. They discussed television series (“Dawson’s Creek was okay, no 90210 was not genius and neither was Gilmore Girls, I’m more of a Firefly, Buffy the Vampire Slayer kinda girl”), movies (“Well of course Jaws is the best movie ever, I mean name me one movie that is better than that?” “Hudson Hawk.” “You are dead to me.”) and music (“Classic rock. Nuff said.” “Agreed” “Yep.”). Pulling up to the house singing together at the top of their lungs to Renegade by Styx, laughing as Bobby parked the truck.

“What the hell? Bobby laughs?” Dean asked as he walked out on the porch.

“I’m sure he is capable of human emotions, I mean he is married.” Castiel shrugged, stepping down the steps off the porch.

“Wait, did you just turn off Styx?” Dean walked over to the truck and looked at the driver, “It’s like I don’t even know you anymore.” Reaching into the back of the truck, Dean’s eyebrows went up. “We expecting more people?”

“Well you and your brother eat like you’re both knocked up so I count you both as four.” Bobby snarked grabbing a bag.

“Ha ha, you’re… four.”

“Dean, stop, you’ll hurt yourself.” Sam shook his head, causing Trish to giggle.

“Is that my cher I hear?” Benny’s Cajun accent floated from the porch.

“Oh lord, had to keep assuring him that you were in fact here,” Dean teased, “I think someone has a crush.”

“You’re jealous I have something prettier to look at than you,” Benny shot at Dean as he walked over and scooped up Tish in his arms, swinging her around making her squeal, “How you doing darling?” He asked setting her down gently and kissing the top of her head.

“Fine, good days and bad days.” She shrugged, “How bout you?”

“Oh, you know me, just peachy keen, waiting for you to get some sense and come round my door.” He winked, making her blush, “Seriously though, you doing alright?”

“Yeah, I am, nightmares are much better, sharing the bed with Gabriel has been helping with that.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. How the…” he fought with finding the right words but waved his hand next to his head, “Mating, thing. With… the… bad guy.”

Tish smiled and looked down. “Not so much confusion these days. But the doc said I need to be good on my pills to keep that up. Plus the therapy is really helping with that. And, believe it or not, Dean, Cas and Gabe help with that too, keeping things straight.”

“Dean? Straight? Two things I thought I would never hear in a sentence together.” Benny snickered.

Walking up on the tail end of their conversation, Sam tripped and caught himself on the tailgate of the truck.

“You okay their Brotha?” Benny grinned.

“Yep, just… fine… I suddenly have need of bleach… and lots of it…” Sam grabbed a couple of 24 packs of beer and turned quickly for the house.

“Let’s get the rest of this inside and catch up properly with the rest of the pack. Have you met Jo yet?”

“Nope, can’t say that I have.”

“She’s gonna love you. Be warned, she and her girl just split up.” Benny reached into the truck and pulled out a 24 pack and bag of groceries while Trish pulled out her running gear and a bag of groceries. Following the burly Alpha into the house, the two kept up a banter that continued well after they set down their burdens.

“Took you long enough.” Turning from their conversation, they both looked over to see Gabriel standing by the window, arms crossed.

“Sorry brotha, didn’t mean to keep your girl from ya, I’ll go help with the groceries. We’ll catch up later, Tish.” Benny smiled at the Omega before walking through. Looking back to her Mate, Tish inclined her head at him.

“Are you okay Gabriel?” She asked walking up to him.

“You run off with Sam and you come back with Benny, am I not Alpha enough for you?” He hissed at her.

“What?” She shook her head in disbelief at what she was hearing, “Where are you getting this from?”

“You two were talking a long time,” He motioned to Benny, who happened to look up in their direction at that moment.

“He was one of the detectives that found me, he’s Dean’s partner, I’ve not seen him for awhile. He’s someone I consider a friend.”

“He’s said he’d want to Mate you.”

“I’m sure that is a lot of bark and no bite. Pun intended.” This time she crossed her arms. “If it’s bothering you, talk with Dean, he’d know Benny best. All that aside, he’s not my True Mate.” She took Gabriel’s hand in hers, “He’s not who I want. I want you Gabriel.”

“Then I want to mate with you as soon as possible.”

“Well, we can in like, seven months.”

“That’s not good enough, it needs to be sooner.”

Tish blinked.

“We can’t, remember?” Her voice went soft and she started feeling apprehensive, “it would be bad for my health. I… I could die.”

“As your Alpha… I… I think it would be fine.” Gabriel nodded, his eyes on a point behind her but there was no confidence in his words.

“Gabriel, where is this coming from? You’re… you’re scaring me.”

“Maybe it’s best we go back home.”

“Gabriel, please talk to me.”

“Pack your things, we’re leaving.” Gabriel turned and walked away, leaving Tish stunned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm involved in three Bangs coming up, so updates may slow up on this story again. FYI.


	21. Tish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

“Leaving?” Dean looked at Tish after she told him, “No… you can’t leave, we just got here.” Sam and Bobby were moving around the kitchen putting the items from Walmart away while Jess, Ellen and Cas sat at the kitchen table. Jo and Benny were in the living room chatting softly but listening in half-heartedly.

 

“Gabriel wants he and I to leave. He…” She stopped speaking as soon as her future mate walked into the living room, his bag in hand.

 

“Tish.” He looked around at everyone before straightening up, “I thought it would be best that Tish and I returned back home, the exceitment was getting to her.”

 

“To her or to you?” Benny asked. Instantly Tish stiffened even as Gabriel turned slowly to face the Alpha, a low warning growl at the back of his throat. The detective stood up and held his hands up before him, “All I’m saying is that she talked with a couple of other Alphas and suddenly you get defensive enough that you want to mark her as yours. I’m surprise you haven’t peed on her or something.” He joked, crossing his arms.

 

The smell of angry Alpha was thickening in the air and it was starting to choke Tish. Stepping back, Tish tried to make herself seem smaller and to hide from everyone. Nearly jumping when hands steadied her shoulders. Looking up she saw Sam keeping his eyes on the room, but was holding on to her. It made her slightly anxious what with his mate nearby but Jess didn’t say anything, she merely watched the confrontation.

 

“I’ll have you know that I plan on mating Tish as soon as possible.” Gabriel hissed.

 

Tish whined without meaning to, twisting in Sam’s grip. Dean glanced over at her for a moment.

 

“You can’t, you know that. She can’t for like a half year or something.” He spoke up.

 

“At least seven or eight months.” Castiel corrected.

 

“As her Alpha, I know best and I think she is fine to mate sooner.” Gabriel turned, his eyes were red, his chest heaving.

 

“Sam, take her outside.” Bobby whispered to the tall Alpha, “Be careful.”

 

Nodding his head silently, Sam nudged Tish towards the kitchen backdoor, letting Tish walk on her own, keeping his eyes on Gabriel. Dean meanwhile worked to keep Gabriel’s focus on him, talking with him about why mating with Tish so soon was a bad idea, allowing them time to get outside.

 

On the wraparound porch, out back, Tish wrapped her arms around herself, pacing around like a trapped animal.

 

“Tish, it’s okay, you’re okay, you’re safe. If you don’t want to leave with Gabriel you won’t.” Sam held his hands up in front of him.

 

“What’s going to happen to him?” Tish turned and looked up at Sam, scared.

 

“To Gabriel?” He asked, surprised, “Well, if he calms down, a talk. If he doesn’t…” Sam took a deep breath, “Bobby has a room in the basement where he used to lock Dean and I in during our ruts.” Sam shrugged. “It’s for his own good and your protection, he can’t mate you yet.”

 

“I know.” Tish nodded turning away.

 

“Maybe… maybe it’s best that you two stay away from one another for awhile or… at least… chaperoned until he’s under control.” Sam’s voice was sad and soft, something that Tish found interesting.

 

Looking back at Sam, she could see the conflict in his eyes, even as he stood, not wanting to look at her in the fading light of dusk.

 

“His presence helps me, it soothes me, so you want me around him but you’re afraid he’ll bite me and claim me before it’s time and cause me further problems.”

 

A quick glance to then away, confirmed for her that idea.

 

“Tish…”

 

“I’m going for a walk.” Tish took off into the salvage yard before Sam could respond. While it was warm out, Tish still kept her arms wrapped around her, more for protection. Never had she thought Gabriel would become so protective of her that he would endanger her life. It was one of the reasons Tish avoided Alphas in the first place, the smothering that some of them could get with their… ‘protectiveness’. It was Gabriel not thinking clearly, his inner Alpha had taken over completely. Instinctually it probably made sense to him to mate his Omega as soon as possible to protect her, put pups in her, breed her up. Logically he knew he couldn’t do that. Problem was Gabriel wasn’t thinking logically, she kept telling herself. She just couldn’t understand why he wasn’t thinking straight.

 

Her feet stopped in front of a bench seat from an old pick-up truck that was facing a chain link fence and a field beyond that. Sitting down, Tish watched as the last bit of sun slipped behind the trees on the far end of the field. The purple and pink hues of the sky were starting to cool the heat of the day off. Resting her head on the back of the seat, Tish was trying to gather her thoughts as she watched the first of the starts twinkle above her.

 

“I see this seat’s taken.”

Snapping her head up, standing in front of her on the other side of the fence was the blond haired Alpha from outside the liquor store. Standing at ease, hands in his back pockets, he was smiling at her softly.

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

Trying to scent the air as surreptitiously as she could, she realized as the wind blew her hair around her face that she was upwind.

 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, Alpha.” She looked over her shoulder back towards the house, which looked so small from where she sat at the edge of the yard, “There are some, problems, right now that may become bigger if I was seen talking to a strange Alpha.”

 

“You think I’m strange?” He cocked an eyebrow over his soft almost hazy blue grey eye.

 

“A stranger, then.” She blushed.

 

“You’re very attractive, Omega.” He purred.

 

“Thank you.” She looked down at her lap.

 

“Your scent however is confusing me, I cannot tell if you are mated or not.” He took a quick sniff to the air, “Should I be lamenting the fact that I missed the opportunity to court you?” He smiled.

 

“It’s a very complicated story.” She picked at her thumbs.

 

“Why won’t you look at me, little Omega?” He asked softly.

 

Blinking she looked up slowly.

 

“I don’t know you.” She replied quietly.

 

“Showing deference.” He nodded, “You’re a good Omega.” He stepped forward slowly, glancing up at the house, as he held onto the metal webbing of the fence before resting his eyes back onto Tish.

 

“I’d like to hear your story little Omega, if you’re willing to tell me.” He kept his voice soft.

 

Swallowing, Tish tried to get a read on him, trying to remember what Sam and Bobby said earlier about him being a creepy Alpha. Right now he seemed… nice. Yes it was weird him just showing up and weird he was standing on the otherside of the fence…

“Why are you here?”

 

“Don’t tell the Old Alpha Singer, but I usually come here, watch the sunset, have a drink, have a smoke, usually when I want to get away from my old man.”

 

“How do you get in?”

 

“There’s a cut in the fence, just there.” He pointed to a hole she hadn’t seen, big enough for anyone to slip into, “I saw you and didn’t want to startle you by sitting next to you. Thought I would at least talk with you first before I trespassed.” He grinned.

 

Tish chuckled before moving aside, indicating for the Alpha to join her. He hesitated for a moment before slipping in through the fence and making his way over slowly, sitting on the far side of the bench. The wind whipped around and she caught his scent, apple, ozone and ever green. It was strong, almost overwhelming.

 

“So tell me what makes your scent so complicated.” He spoke as he turned to face her.

 

Taking a breath, Tish began to speak, unsure why she was telling this stranger, this unknown Alpha her story but for some reason, unloading it on someone outside of her bubble felt good. What was amazing was this Alpha listened. Outside of lighting up a joint, which he shared with her, and she willingly partook in, he listened to her with rapt attention, never interrupting her.

 

“So, I needed… fresh air, came out here and ran into you.” She leaned her head back on the bench. Rolling her head over to the side to look at the Alpha. “I’m damaged goods, Alpha.”

 

“No, little Omega, you’re not damaged goods.” He cupped her face, “You’re precious. I understand why your mate-to-be is acting crazy.” He pulled his hand away quickly and turned to look at the house. “You should go back inside. They’re looking for you.” He sniffed the air. He smiled at her softly and moved quickly through the hole in the fence.

 

“Alpha wait, I don’t even know your name.” She ran up to the fence, her hand entwined in the metal. The Alpha turned and smiled, glancing briefly behind her.

 

“Guess you’ll have to come back tomorrow evening to find out.” He winked at her and walked away quickly.

 

There was a weird sort of exhilaration in her stomach watching him walk away. The Alpha showed no interest in her, other than calling her precious and attractive, she felt safe with him. Which was probably a foolish mistake. Now that she was learning to trust Alphas she was jumping in whole hog, trusting complete strangers, it seems.

“Cher?” Turning quickly, Benny ran over, flashlight in hand and pulled her in a tight hug, “We were getting worried, darling. You’d been gone a long time.” He pulled away, “You okay? You seem… pale.” Benny flashed his light around the area.

 

“I’m fine, thought I heard something out in the field, probably just an animal.” She lied.

 

“Probably a big car or something.” Benny wrapped an arm around her and led her away from the fence and towards the house, “Dinner is ready. Ellen made some meatloaf for everyone.”

 

Tish nodded but was not really listening, still feeling a bit lost from her meeting with the unknown Alpha, wondering if she was going to return the following night to meet him.

 

“…but he’ll be fine for the night. Cas said he’ll stay with him just to keep him company. So he has something familiar around him. Dean has offered to sleep with you tonight but if you would rather sleep with an Alpha, Jess and Sam have offered their bed or you can sleep with me tonight.”

 

“Wait, what?” Tish stopped and looked at Benny.

 

“I wondered if you were listening.” Benny smiled sadly, “You looked lost in the clouds.”

 

“Sorry.” Tish looked at her feet and realized they were at the base of the stairs leading to the back porch. She really wasn’t paying any sort of attention.

 

“It’s fine cher. We were just wanting to let you know you have options so you don’t have to sleep alone tonight if you don’t want to.”

 

Nodding her head she took a deep breath, “Thank you.”

 

Returning the nod, Benny placed his large hands on her delicate shoulders and turned her to face the steps, “How about we get some food in you for now, huh?” He moved her forward and followed her up into the house.

 

Dinner was boisterous but quiet. People were bustling around grabbing food, grabbing drinks, grabbing plates but there wasn’t much chit chat and Tish couldn’t help but feel responsible. Castiel appeared, filling two plates and grabbing drinks for two before heading towards the back of the house. Instinctively Tish got to her feet to help, only to have Dean place a hand on her arm and Castiel give her an apologetic smile. Worrying her bottom lip she sat down slowly.

 

“He’s very sorry.” Castiel said quietly as he walked past. She could only nod in acknowledgement.

“Do you think that tomorrow he could be let out? Maybe we can’t sleep together but maybe spending time together during the day…”

 

“I don’t know Tish, I mean, he freaked out when you and Sam went on a beer run and when you and Benny talked for a little bit. If he can deal with this possessiveness then yeah but… if he’s going to endanger your life then no.” Dean sighed, “Cas and I talked, if he’s still a danger to you tomorrow, he’s gonna drive Gabriel back home. We… we are going to figure something out but… but it’s best that you two stay separated for now. Till things… calm down. I’m hoping this was a onetime situation Tish but… we can’t fuck around with your health.” Dean looked at her sternly.

 

“I know but…” Tish rolled her eyes but startled as Dean jumped up to his feet, angry.

 

“But nothing! This is your life, Tish! You could die! You could go crazy if he bites you. If anyone bites you, don’t you get that?” The room went quiet.

 

“Anyone…” Tish blinked up at him, slow understanding dawning over her mind.

 

“If someone off the street grabs you and rapes you and in the heat of the moment they bite you, so overcome by lust or pheromones or whatever, they could have just killed you. It’s not just Gabriel. Don’t you realize how fragile your life is right now?” Dean stomped out of the room towards the back of the house in the direction that Castiel went earlier, leaving her red faced, tears in her eyes and on the verge of a panic attack. Slowly Tish stood up and set down her dish on a nearby table. Walking to the stairs to take her to her room, she descended quickly. This was so incredibly humiliating. Sitting on the bed she debated what to do. Her first instinct was run. In this case though her presence was causing a lot of discord. If she left Dean and Castiel could stay, even Gabriel could stay with his brother. Maybe if she went back, she could find a place of her own. Gabriel could stay with Dean and Castiel. That would keep them separated and give her enough time for her to still stay at the boy’s place while she looked for another place.

 

*knock, knock*

 

“Cher?” Looking up she watched Benny’s head poke in, covered by his hand, “You decent?” She smiled.

 

“Yeah, come in.”

 

Dropping his hand he walked in and sat down on the bed next to her.

 

“You planning on running?” He asked.

 

Staring straight ahead she sighed, “The thought crossed my mind.”

 

“Look I know it may not be ideal, hell this may cause more problems down the road but I have a condo that has a couple of bedrooms. It’s just me and it’s nothing special but, if you need someplace to stay… well… you’ve got someplace to stay.”

 

Looking over at him Tish tried to get a read on the Cajun.

 

“I know how I come off. And yes, I’d be lucky as hell to have you as a mate, I’m not going to lie but I wouldn’t encroach on another Alpha’s mate,” he turned and looked at her, “I can be a gentleman, cher. Otherwise I couldn’t be trusted in Omega crimes.”

 

“I know and I do trust you Benny.”

 

Letting out a breath he had been holding, Benny nodded. Taking off his silly little cap and running a hand through his hair.

 

“I think I’m going to go to bed.” She told him, her energy having worn completely out.

 

“Okay.” He stood up.

 

“If you want to stay, you’re welcome to. I think…” She was kicking off her shoes even as she was crawling under the covers fully dressed, “I think I should be out of the boy’s place before they get back.” She said quietly.

 

“We can leave tomorrow.” He replied quietly, walking over to the wall, turning off the light.

 

“I hate that I’m ruining your holiday.”

 

“Nah. Never took much stock in this holiday. Always had to work it in the past. We’ll get some steaks and grill ‘em when we get to my place, watch some firework out at the park down the street, how’s that sound?” He walked over to a chair that was near the bed and sat down.

 

“Can you cook?” She asked, watching his outline move in the darkness.

 

“Can I..? I’ll try not to be too insulted as you are not aware but yes, cher… I come from a long line of chefs. Were I to sell my families cookbooks I could make a fortune.”

 

“Why don’t you?”

 

“Some things are too sacred to sell, cher.” He replied, “You ever had a beignet?”

 

“I have no idea what that is.”

 

“Ah… my heart. It seems I have my work cut out for me. Well, lucky for you I happen to love to cook.”

 

“Lucky for you I happen to love to eat.”

 

“A match made in heaven.” They both chuckled. “I will warn you, cher, my place is a bit of a bachelor’s pad.”

 

“Code for mess.”

 

“I haven’t nested.”

 

“Extreme mess.”

 

Benny outright laughed. “You ain’t wrong there. My hours are crazy. I know you see it with Dean. He’s lucky to have Cas.”

 

“Yeah he is. We should all be so lucky.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That won’t be a problem. If you don’t mind me cleaning then I’ll feel like I can earn my keep then.”

 

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them.

 

“It will be okay, cher. You and Gabriel… you two will be okay.”

 

“No. We won’t Benny. None of us will be okay. We’re all just getting by. By the skin of our teeth we’re just trying to make it.” Tish whispered, “And I hate it.” She bit her lip to keep from crying. Turning her face, she muffled her sobs into the pillow, grateful that Benny didn’t contradict her nor try to soothe her. Instead her crying allowed her to eventually fall asleep.

 


	22. Benny

It had been about three hours after Tish fell asleep before the whining began. Looking up Benny scented distressed Omega and stood up walking to the side of the bed. It wasn’t his Omega to comfort but he couldn’t let Tish remain in distress either, especially if they were going to be roommates, this could be an issue. This would be a test to see if he could help her with nightmares.

Crawling into bed behind her, he kept his voice low and made sure he stayed above the covers, talking to her the whole way, not wanting to startle her should she wake. Resting behind her, he pulled her into his arms and nestled his nose into her neck.

God she smelled amazing.

Her body tensed for a moment, probably her brain processing wrong Alpha but on some brain wave it read ‘This Alpha is okay” since it started relaxing in his grip, making him pull her in even further. Whispering into her ear that she was safe, he wasn’t going to hurt her that he would protect her until her mate was well, she completely relaxed in his arms. It had been so long since he had someone in his arms, he had forgotten how good it felt. The selfish part of his brain wished that Gabriel was some sort of scumbag that he could fight, just so that he could have Tish for himself. It’ll be hard watching her go when the time comes. Maybe having her move in would be a bad idea.

No, he was a better Alpha than that. There was that Greek Omega, Andrea that he had helped a couple years back. She had smelled amazing and he managed to get through that case just fine, he could take care of this situation like that. Lots of jerking off in the shower and lots of hours at work. Tish is a friend and someone in need.

In his arms, Tish rolled over and buried her nose in his neck. Tucking her arms between them against his chest, she was as submissive as she could be, short of presenting to him. Biting his bottom lip he started to think of dead puppies and his grandmother in compromising positions to keep the stiffening in his pants at bay. What wasn’t helping was the wiggling and now moaning, Tish was starting in her sleep. It was soft and slow but it was enough to give an Alpha ideas. Biting his lip harder, Benny was starting to feel his fangs.

This was bad.

Was this something Gabriel had to contend with? Shit no wonder the Alpha was a wreck with possessiveness. Benny couldn’t blame him. Not when the hard smack of Omega arousal and slick hit his nose. Unintentionally a growl ripped from the back of this throat. Covering his mouth quickly, Benny pulled back from Tish and moved towards the bathroom. Flipping on the lights and splashing cold water on his face. Regrettably it was only a half bath so there wasn’t a cold shower he could jump into. Grabbing onto either side of the sink, Benny panted, trying to get a hold of himself. Looking down at the bulge in his pants the Alpha growled.

“Not happening, dickwad.”

The bulge twitched.

Running more cold water Benny splashed his face and looked up at his reflection.

“She was dreaming about Gabriel you moron. She’s not interested in you.” Grabbing a towel, he dried his face off.

“Benny?”

The soft, sleepy voice of Tish floated through the door, freezing the Alpha to the spot.

“Uh, yeah?”

“You okay? I thought I heard talking.”

“It’s fine cher, go back to sleep, I’ll be out in a moment.” Waiting a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Taking a deep breath, Benny looked down at his pants. The issue having past for the time being, he felt safe enough to venture back out into the room. While it still smelled, the scent was now largely stale. Walking over he opened the window, the cool night air was pleasant blowing in. Chilling the room which seemed suddenly stuffy.

“You okay, cher?” He whispered walking back to his chair.

“Yeah, come lay with me please.” She spoke, her voice heavy with sleep.

“Okay.” He replied unsure. Returning to his place on the bed, Tish wiggled around until she moved the covers around, sitting up and looking around bleary eyed. Pulling off her over shirt and jeans she walked over to her bag in her tank top and underwear and pulled on a pair of shorts. Benny turned away.

Walking back to bed, she looked at the Alpha.

“You have your hat on.”

“Yep.” He replied awkwardly.

“And your boots.”

“Sure do.”

“Get undressed Benny.” She got under the covers, “Time for bed.” She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

Maybe he was over reacting a little bit but he need protection between them. Some layers were needed. But the hat and boots could come off. Tish curled up back in his arms but for the rest of the night she slept soundly in his arms.

The following morning Dean watched him closely as he sipped his coffee. Tish, Sam and Castiel all off on a morning run together. Bobby was puttering around the kitchen making a third cup of coffee. Gabriel was allowed to come up out of the rut room to help with breakfast and to see how his behavior would be in the presence in others.

“Uh, the one you want to be watching brotha is over there.” Benny pointed to Gabriel, who merely looked up over his cream and sugar with splash of coffee.

“Uh huh.” Dean replied, keeping his eyes on Benny.

“What?” Benny set his coffee down on the table.

“You smell…” Dean started before Gabriel’s nose started twitching.

“Like Tish… aroused.” Gabriel’s eyes instantly went red, “Why…?” His voice sounded more broken than angry.

“She was dreaming, brotha, had nothing to do with me.” He raised his hands defensively.

“Why were you in bed with her?” Gabriel asked, setting his cup down on the table, but still had his hands wrapped around it.

“Early in the night she was whimpering, scared. Her scent was… distressed, terrified. So I crawled in, over the covers, fully dressed. Told her that I was looking after her until you got better.”

Gabriel let out a broken sob but nodded.

“I tease brotha, I’m not stupid.” Benny leveled his look to Gabriel’s. “I’d be lucky to have an Omega like Tish but I know you are hers and she is yours.”

Looking at his cup Gabriel collected his thought but remained quiet.

“When… the… arousal thing started, I jumped out of the bed and locked myself in the bathroom until it passed.  Afterwards I opened a window to air out the room.” He picked up his coffee and took a sip.

“Would you take a lie detector test?” Dean asked Benny.

Giving his partner a look that screamed ‘really?’ Benny realized this was more for appearances for Gabriel’s sake and less of a true interrogation.

“Absolutely brotha.”

“Gabriel?” Dean turned to the Alpha.

Looking up, the red eyes were gone and replaced were golden eyes shrink wrapped in tears.

“Thank you…. For… taking care of Tish, when… um… I … can’t.” Gabriel stuttered.

“No problem, brotha. That’s what friends do.” Benny nodded.

“I hate to break up this touching moment but we have about 10 people to cook for and I’m not doing it by myself, so will you three idjits get yer asses either cooking, prepping or cutting if you’re gonna be in my kitchen?”

The front door opened and Sam, Castiel and Tish all walked in laughing together.

“Trust me, we’ll get there. Ellen will not let us leave without stopping by the Roadhouse at least once.” Sam smiled wrapping up his ear buds.

“Sounds like fun.” Tish smiled up at the tall Alpha.

“Hey Bobby, Ash is on the roof.” Castiel informed the older Alpha as he walked in.

“Yeah, we saw him as we were running up, looks like he is passed out.” Tish stated as she watched Gabriel while tapping out something on her phone.

Benny watched the exchange while he was cutting up onions and peppers for the eggs.

“Let me guess, Jo is likewise passed out around here somewhere too.” Benny chuckled.

“Cover your ears, kids,” Bobby warned a half minute before roaring in his Alpha voice, “ **ASH, JOHANNA BETH, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!”**

Dean, Jess and Tish were a little wobbly but managed to recover after taking several deep breaths, while the Alphas all stretched a little, knowing the Alpha of the house wasn’t trying to pick a fight with them. Several minutes passed before hearing several crashes both inside and outside and two both heavily hung over figures appeared side by side, looking equal parts grumpy and sick.

“You growled?” Jo, muttered.

“Get washed up, breakfast is in five.” Bobby barked.

Both turned and stumbled upstairs, fighting to get the showers first.

“Breakfast won’t be for another twenty minutes.” Benny turned to Bobby.

“Sucks to be them then.” Bobby muttered.

 

After all the showers and breakfast, after all the dishes were over, there was a lull in the day. So far Gabriel had been able to behave himself around everyone but he and Tish had been keeping their distance from one another too. Something Castiel had made mention to the both of them about.

The word was going around that everyone was going to the Roadhouse for hamburgers and beers for the Fourth that night and that from there they could watch fireworks and in the parking lot it’d be safe enough to set off some of their own. Ellen had Ash shut the place down for the night, so it would just be them for the evening.

In a quick chat with Tish, Benny made the call it would be best that they would leave soon. Knowing that Dean would be heading back in a couple of days afterwards, that would not give Tish much time to pack up her things to move in with him, if she still wanted to. Calling Dean over, Benny gave him the heads up that something was happening before Tish asked Castiel to bring Gabriel outside with him to meet up with the detectives to talk. A quick glance could tell that the little Omega was nervous as hell.

“I figured that under the… unique circumstances, that some time spent split apart for a little while may be a good idea, so I invited Tish to stay in one of my spare rooms. Just until things calm down.” Benny counted to five. When nothing happened, he looked over at Gabriel, “If you prefer to stay with me instead, the offer is there, brotha.” He could feel Tish look at him sharply but kept his eyes forward on the Alpha, feeling bad for him. He looked beaten down.

“No, it’s… whatever is best for Tish.” His voice was rough sounding, eyes were on the floor.

Looking over at Tish, Benny watched her closely for any sign of hesitation, anything that may show that this was a bad idea. Tish wasn’t looking at Gabriel though. She was looking at Castiel.

“I’m so sorry.” She said softly to him.

“Tish, it’s fine.” He replied.

“I’ll repay you for everything.”

“There’s no need for that…”

“I will, I promise…”

“Tish…”

“Dean…” She looked over at the other Omega.

“Oh no. No water works. I’m already operating at a higher level of hormones than him.”

“I will make it up to you for everything.”

“Seriously, Tish, you don’t have to do that…”

“Gabriel.” She looked down at the ground between them. Benny looked at the Alpha, his eyes slowly lifting, watching the Omega before him.

“Yes, Sugar?” His voice was so soft, speaking the words as if saying them too fast would break them.

“I’ll text or email you.” She stood for a long minute.

“When you are looking to leave?” Dean asked, breaking the tension.

“We’ll be leaving in about an hour. We’ll have Tish moved out before you guys get back to the house.”

The silence that fell again was thick. No one quite knew what to say.

“Well, I should go finish pack up my things.” Benny said.

“Yeah… me too.” Tish moved to walk back inside.

“Sugar?”

Tish froze and turned around.

“Would…” Gabriel bit his lip and shifted his weight from foot to foot, “Would you consider staying a little longer? Please? It’s just that… this… this will be our first holiday together…” He looked down at the floor for a moment. “Would you consider leaving tomorrow?” He looked up again, hope in his eyes.

Dean looked over at Benny, “How bout it man? Guys been doing really well so far.”

“You of all people should know brotha, ain’t up to me, it’s up to her.” Benny nodded to Tish.

Standing at the doorway, Tish looked at Gabriel, who was now looking up at her.

“We don’t have to sleep together, I get it, I’m a possessive Alpha knothead right now,” Tish laughed unexpectedly, tears starting to run down her face, “But I’d like to be able to hold you while watching fireworks with you tonight. If that’s okay. Maybe kiss you goodnight, if things go well enough.”

“Why Gabriel Novak are you asking me out on a date?” Tish sniffed.

“Yes… yes ma’am I am.”

Tish looked up at Benny.

“Hey, I’m just the driver, Miss Daisy.”

Tish bit her lip, “Okay. We can leave tomorrow.” Tish smiled at Gabriel before turning inside to the house and walking in. Gabriel smiled to himself before looking up at his brother.

“She said yes! I’ve got a date Cassie!” He hugged his brother. “I should shower.”

“It’s not for like, 12 hours, idiot.”

“You’re right. I need supplies. You think Bobby would let me borrow a car. Nah. Dean…”

“No.” Dean crossed his arms and stood firm.

“Brotha, we’ve been partners for years and I still haven’t driven the Impala. He was shot once, still wouldn’t let me drive the damn thing.”

“I got to drive it on my honeymoon, once.” Castiel piped up, “But that was… um… special… circumstances.” Castiel went a very dark shade of red.

“What circumstances?” Gabriel grinned.

“Road head.” Dean grinned.

“Oh… God…” Benny choked, “I should have seen that coming.”

“Okay, Dean, If I blow you,” Gabriel steeled his jaw, even as his brother yipped an indignant ‘Hey!’, “Will you let me drive the Impala?”

“No, but I’ll drive you Romeo. Where the hell are we going?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Flowers,  blanket, picnic basket, bottle of wine…” Gabriel started rattling off things.

“Walmart.”

“My girl is too classy for that.”

“She’ll be fine with it.” Dean started walking towards the car, “You coming?”

Gabriel scurried after the Omega while the two Alphas watched from the porch.

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” Castiel spoke up, watching the Impala kick up gravel as it headed for the main road. Benny looked over at the shorter Alpha. Castiel waited a moment before looking at the taller Alpha, “Be careful Benny. I don’t want you getting your heart broken.”

“And if she changes her mind?”

Offering up a sympathetic smile, Castiel patted Benny on the shoulder and walked in the house, leaving Benny quietly fuming. It’s possible she may change her mind. Especially if she is showed what a true Alpha should be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the hell did that come from, Lafite?! That was not expected. Okay. 
> 
> In other news, while I won't be attending the full con, I will be attending the SNS at ATL this week (Yeah Louden Swain!) I'll FINALLY get to see RSJ live for the first time. So if I live through that, I plan to do more updating. Heads up, I'm participating in like five bangs so... UGH! but yeah for new stories! Ones a mini and one is a MEGA (100+).


	23. Tish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter. For reasons.

The day flew by with prep work for the Fourth. Jo, Jess, Ellen and Ash went over to the Roadhouse to start on preparing some of the food and cleaning up. Plus Ellen wanted to get a look at the books since she had been gone. Ash told her that he had fitted up the bar with a computer system that he could tie in to the other location so that she could check on the numbers from home any time she wanted. While that may make life easier, she said, she liked to see things with her own eyes.

Tish opted to hang back with the guys. They were on firework detail but she figured that Ellen would appreciate someone keeping an eye on the place to make sure it didn’t burn down in her absence. Plus she felt compelled to clean up. It gave her something with which to occupy her hands. At this point she had no class to prepare for, court would be in another week and Gabriel was with Dean God knows where.

So when dusk came, it shocked her as she looked up from the sink. Over her shoulder the Alphas were all sitting in the living room watching some sort of game and being… Alphas. It made her chuckle. Who knew her life would have brought her here? Looking outside into the yard, the Impala was still missing. Where the hell were those two?

Toweling off her hands, Tish decided to grab a beer and walk out on the back porch. All of the Alpha pheromones were choking up the room, she’d be shocked if a fight didn’t break out at some point. Motioning to the door, she silently told Sam she was going out back to which he nodded and returned to the game on the TV.

Walking through the scrap yard it occurred to her that her mystery Alpha was supposed to come back around this time. A quick glance around, she began heading towards the bench seat and decided to tell him that he should probably go. Turning the corner and seeing him at the seat pulled a smile to her lips though.

“You came back.” 

“I told you I would.”


	24. Luc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING AT THE BOTTOM

“It’s time boy.”

Luc looked up from the magazine he was thumbing through, “That’s that Pop?”

“I said it’s time. I think I’ve got this about where it needs to be now.”

Jumping up, magazine long forgotten, Luc walked across the mobile home and into the former dining room cum workshop, “Yeah?” He looked at the glass beakers full of… scientific…stuff.

“Yep.” His father looked up at him through his safety glasses, “It’s time for you to be a father.”

“Can’t I just… fuck around with someone instead? I don’t know that I’m really… father material.” Luc scratched the back of his neck. His father stood up and took off his safety glasses.

“I was younger than you when I had you pupped. It’s time you pup someone. We need to continue our bloodline.”

“Yes Pop.”

“Fucking around is a waste of seed, you know that.”

“Yes Pop.” Luc murmured.

“Time for reconnaissance, find an Omega worth of your seed.” His father put his safety glasses back on.

“Anything else?”

“Whoever you deem worthy.” His father looked up at him over a test tube, “Earn their trust, talk with them, make them feel safe. Take your time. When you’re ready, we’ll grab them and take them to the warehouse.”

“Want me to start getting it ready?”

“Nah, I’ll work on it. I just have a few things here first then I’ll start moving everything over. Should be ready in a couple of days.” He looked up again, “When’s your rut?”

“Two weeks.”

“Well we can induce if needed.”

Luc cringed but nodded, turning he walked out of the mobile home and started walking towards town. More than likely he could meet up with his friends and at least.

***

Standing outside Star Liquors, Luc bummed a smoke from one of his friends as a truck pulled up.

“Is that Old Alpha Singer?”

“Shit, when did he get back to town?”

“That’s him alright, and Sam Winchester.”

Turning his head, Luc eyed the tall Alpha as he stepped out of the truck but his eyes fell on the woman in the truck. Too small to be an Alpha, possibly a beta. If there was a God, this little thing would be an Omega.

“Fuck him. I’m going to see if any of these idiots left their cars unlocked.” Two of his friends took off into the parking lot, checking cars. Lilith really needed to get at least a doll for that stupid stroller if she was going to use that ploy.

Winchester was coming out with enough beer to make a camel pass out. His brother must be in town too, then.

Looking back at the truck, Singer and the woman were having some sort of conversation that was upsetting the old Alpha. Good for her. Seems like this chick’s got spunk.

Luc couldn’t help himself and he smiled.

“Hey!” Sam barked out at him causing Luc to blanch. Singer and Winchester put the beer in the back before he threw open the door and got in. Truck started but no one looked back. _Not a problem,_ Luc thought. _I know where you are._

***

Sitting on the other side of the fence of Singer Salvage, Luc wondered how to play this. How to earn her trust. Was he lost wondering around the scrap yard? Was he looking for a part and needed her help? Was he injured and needed assistance? A sniff had him standing up quickly. Someone was coming, an Omega.

Hiding, he waited for the person approaching, it could be the little bitch Winchester, the one that played at being a cop. Luc was overjoyed to see it was the chick from the truck and that she was definitely an Omega. Standing slowly, brushing himself off, he took a few breaths to relax himself, make his scent neutral and calm before stepping into her line of vision.

“I see this seat’s taken.”

Talking with her was something else. She was smart but also hungry for attention. Clearly whoever this Gabriel douche was didn’t appreciate her for what she was. Sounded like she had a shit go of things but Luc knew that they’d get better for her quickly. She’d have the honor of carrying his pup soon. He’d take care of her and protect her until she produced an Alpha for him to raise. Then she’d be free to go. By giving him an Alpha, she’d be continuing his blood line, there could be no greater honor for an Omega. It’s what his father did years before to pup Luc.

“No, little Omega, you’re not damaged goods.” He cupped her face, “You’re precious. I understand why your mate-to-be is acting crazy.” He pulled his hand away quickly and turned to look at the house. “You should go back inside. They’re looking for you.” He sniffed the air. He smiled at her softly and moved quickly through the hole in the fence.

“Alpha wait, I don’t even know your name.” She ran up to the fence, her hand entwined in the metal. The Alpha turned and smiled, glancing briefly behind her.

“Guess you’ll have to come back tomorrow evening to find out.” He winked at her and walked away quickly.

God he wanted her right now. He watched from behind a pile of rusted out shells of cars another Alpha coming and putting his arms around his Omega. Was that Gabriel? He could scent the man was an Alpha, luckily the wind was in his favor so he couldn’t be scented. Waiting until they were out of sight, Luc pressed the heel of his palm against his dick, he was so fucking hard, how could she not have known that?

Rubbing himself through the roughness of his jeans, he knew it was an abomination to spill his seed outside a fertile belly but he couldn’t help himself. Opening up his jeans he began stroking himself until completion. All the while he was thinking of filling her stomach with his pups. Maybe she’d birth more than one pup for him. Maybe he could have multiple pups with her.

Panting, as he held on to the fence, he wrung himself dry before putting himself up and zipping up his pants. He knew what his father would say to that. Omegas have no place in their house. Then why was he feeling this overwhelming urge to keep her pregnant with his pups forever?

Biting his lip, he could fell himself start to swell again. Cursing, he turned and started walking back to his mobile home to tell his Pop he found someone. Maybe start working one the nest in the warehouse himself. Honestly, he wasn’t sure that he could wait a couple of days before having her.

***

“At the Singer house?” His father stood, hands on his hips.

“Yeah, why is this a problem?” Luc stood in front of him, a hairsbreadth away from fighting his father over this situation.

“You couldn’t find an Omega someplace else?”

“What is it between you and the Singers?”

“It’s not the Singers.” His father returned to packing up their meager belongings.

“The Winchesters?” Luc eyed his Pop, noticing the brief hesitation before he resumed packing.

“Pack your shit, we’re moving to the warehouse. We’ll grab your Omega and get started. Once she pups though we’re leaving the state.”

“Why?”

“Too many eyes are here, it’s just safer that way, okay? And while you may be an Alpha, you are still in my pack and you don’t question me, do you understand me?”

“Yes Pop.” Luc muttered. His father returned to packing while Luc went around gathering things to throw out. Looking over at his father, he bit his lip before speaking.

“Pop, I… I got a question.”

His father’s shoulders fell but turned and looked at his son.

“If we are a pack, shouldn’t we have a pack Omega? One that could help us build the pack up? Make us stronger?”

Shifting his weight, his father looked at his son before inclining his head, “You do realize that if you are indicating this Omega that you intend to pup that means I get a shot at her too.”

Luc clenched his fist for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“As pack leader, I would expect you to.” Luc lowered his eyes.

“You like this Omega.” His father sighed, “She’s bewitched you somehow. They do that sometimes, Omegas. It’s like a safety thing for them.”

“I don’t think so, Pop.” Luc shook his head, “Maybe.” He didn’t want to start another fight, “But I think that she could bare us some really strong Alphas, maybe another Omega to help with breeding.” He shrugged.

“We’ll see. Let’s see how well the drug works first.”

It wasn’t a no and to Luc that was as good as a yes. “Thanks Pop.” He smiled.

“Now everything we don’t take we burn. No evidence left behind, okay?”

“Copy that Pop.”

***

“So what do you think? Think you can pup her in here?”

Luc looked around the office room turned nest and grinned.

“Pop, this is amazing.”

The smaller upper floor area of the warehouse has four rooms. Two offices, a break room with kitchenette and a bathroom. Because of the type of work that was done in the building there was a locker room on the first floor that had showers and more bathrooms. So while not idea, it would serve as a temporary living accommodations for them while Luc tried to knock up him Omega. His pop took the time to pull out mattresses and blankets and pillows and build a nest for the Alpha and Omega to settle into during the act. Several IV lines were hocked up to a rod suspended from the ceiling, their lines led to the bed.

“Saline?” Luc asked, fingering the lines.

“Actually rather than inject the mix into the saline I went ahead and mixed up a cocktail for her. It will take about a day for her to be ready for you but then she’ll do whatever you say.”

“God I want her now.” Luc looked at the bed.

“Patience, Luc.”

Looking up at the window he started, “I gotta go, I promised her I’d be back at dusk.”

“Keep your promises. I’m going to go start the fire at the old place after dark.”

“Copy that Pops.”

***

“You came back.” She said, a little surprised he had returned.

“I told you I would.” He grinned up at her, “That for me?” He motioned to the beer.

“We can share.” She opened the can and took a quick sip before passing it to him and sitting down, “Wanted to tell you that you shouldn’t stay tonight. We’re going out to the Roadhouse for the Fourth, then I’m leaving in the morning.”

Looking over at her his brows knitted together, “Leaving? Why?”

“Things went bad with my mate and I’m moving in with a friend for a while, until things can work out between us. I mean…” She sighed, resting her face in her hands.

Glancing around, Luc was trying to keep his scent from reeking of panic. How to keep her around? How to move the time table up?

“Little Omega?” He asked softly, passing back the beer, “I’m Luc, what’s your name?”

Taking the beer, she smiled softly, “Tish.”

“That’s beautiful.” He watched her take a sip, “Can I… this is embarrassing… I know you are with someone. Despite… your hardships, I consider you, mated, but…  there is this meadow not far from here, about a quarter of a mile past the tree line,” he pointed out past the fence and field, “Its covered in flowers… and after I left here yesterday, I started thinking about it. Thinking of you.” He looked at his feet.

“Oh?” She asked.

“It’s beautiful too. I wanted to show it to you but you don’t know me and now you’re leaving.” He shrugged. “Maybe next time you’re in town.”

He sat for a long minute. It was a gamble. A huge gamble. Looking at her face, he could help but take in all of the little details, wondering what their pups would look like.

“I should go. I don’t want to cause you any further problems with your mate.” He smiled softly. Standing up he moved towards the fence, worming his way through and turned, lacing his fingers through, “Do me a favor Tish, whatever happens, just be happy. Please?” He smiled sadly at her and was about to leave when he heard her say his name. It was hard to keep from smiling but he managed. Turning to look back at her, he watched as she walked up and laced her fingers with his through the fencing. A glance over her shoulder back at the house and he could smell anxiety on her.

“I want to see the meadow.” She whispered.

“Really? Okay. We’ll have to hurry so we can get you back in time to go to the Roadhouse.” He stood back to help her through the cut in the fence, looking around for any signs of life. Once she made it through, he offered her his hand, which she took and they started to jog away from the house and scrap yard and towards the woods.

The field was full of bramble that was sticking to Tish’s legs, scratching her up, making the Omega hiss. Luc finally had her jump on his back so that he could carry her through, she was a light thing and they made good time. The meadow was as beautiful as Luc remembered. Setting Tish down, he let her walk through slowly. Thousands of wildflowers grew everywhere in the open area, it was like it was someone private garden.

“How did you find this place?” She breathed.

“I live nearby.” He replied nonchalantly. “I used to hunt when I was younger, haven’t done it in a while, but some things, you never forget.”

Walking through, sniffing at some flowers, Tish turned and began walking back towards Luc when something swooped grabbing Tish by the legs, knocking her back, hitting her head and dragging her up into a tree by her feet.

“Like I said, some things, you never forget, like where a trap is.” Luc said casually. Pulling a knife from his pocket, he walked over to another tree and cut what looked to be a vine, releasing slowly the rope that held Tish in the tree. Walking over he checked her out; unconscious but breathing. Picking her up, rope and all, he carried her the half mile through the forest and towards the logging road that leads to the warehouse.

***

“She’s lovely Luc. She’ll give you a strong pup.”

“She fell and hit her head. Will that cause any complications?” Luc sat on the side of the nest, holding her hand with the IV in it.

“No, her head will hurt for a couple of days, she’ll be okay.”

“She told me she was on medication, for a Mating Mark Removal.” Luc looked up at his father.

“You tell me this now?” His father froze.

“I just remembered.”

“Well… without her medication, she may be confused as to who her mate is, I’ll have to look into that more though.” His father ran his hand through his hair, “This would have been more helpful to know yesterday, or if we had more time.”

“She was leaving tomorrow, I had to act fast.”

“Fine! Fine. We will start with what we have and see where it goes from here. I’ll… start on research.”

“What about me?” Luc stood.

“What about you?” His father turned.

“Shouldn’t I be induced for rut? I know it takes time for it to kick in.”

His father looked at the Omega and shook his head, “I’ll make her up more bags, give her a day to rest first and let the cocktail take effect. We’ll see about inducing you tomorrow. For now, cuddle up to her. She’ll need the warmth of an Alpha to sleep properly while she heals. Make sure she has plenty of water and protein bars. I’ll get real food tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Luc crawled into the nest after kicking off his shoes, “Hey Pop, how do you know so much about Omegas healing?”

His father paused but did not turn around, continuing on his initial trek.

***

About two in the morning the little Omega in his arms began to stir.

“Tish?” He blinked his eyes open, “You okay?” Luc sat up.

“Wha-?”

“You got caught in an old trap, I’m sorry I didn’t know it was there. I brought you home though, my old man knows a lot about medicine. See?” He fingered the IV line, “We’re getting you fixed up. Just rest for now, okay? You’re safe.”

Nodding her head she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Turning her face towards his she rubbed her cheek against his chest.

“Alpha.” She sighed.

***

“This could be a really good thing.” Luc’s father sat back from his laptop and looked over at his son, “Without her meds she is more… open to suggestion, that’s where my drug comes in.”

“I thought it was supposed to be temporary.” Luc munched on a piece of toast.

“Yes, to a healthy Omega but Tish is not healthy. She’s on hormone therapy, so it leaves a gap in her brain wide open. My drug will fill in that gap and while it won’t make it permanent, it will make the drug have a longer lasting effect on her.”

“So instead of one dose lasting a day…”

“One dose for Tish will last a week.” He shrugged.

“And how many doses has she had so far?” Luc asked.

“Five. But I’m keeping her on it incase my numbers are wrong plus it has the heat inducer in it as well.”

“So this means…”

“It means, in her mind, you are her Alpha and anything you tell her she will do up to and including pup her.”

Luc jumped up like a little boy on Christmas morning, jumping around excitedly.

“Now, I had the chance to take a look at her, aside from a headache she seems fine, I was even able to scent slick while I was checking her pupils. So I’m going to go ahead and induce your rut.”

Walking over to his father, Luc balled up a fist and presented an arm.

“Doing this you are continuing our bloodline, Lucifer Ellyllon this is not something to take lightly, do you accept this?”

“I do.”

Pulling out a syringe, Luc’s father injected the rut inducer into his son. Sitting back into his seat, Luc blinked before looking down at the floor, focusing his thoughts.

“You know… your grandfather did this, not to the extent we are going through this but you are third generation Alpha. Pure Alpha. Your grandfather didn’t want a pack and I didn’t think to have a pack… but together, you and I… we could create something lasting. We could build a pack strong enough to carve out our own piece of land. Hunt, fuck, kill and grow our pack.” He sat back, smile on his face, “I’m so proud of you son, I am. I know it may take some time for your rut to hit but go in there, get her naked start smelling her slick, see if it triggers early. Once she pups, we’ll talk more about building a pack and if she’s good to you, we’ll talk about keeping her as pack Omega. Perhaps she’ll be a good breeder you us.”

Moved by his father’s words, Luc stood up and patted his father’s shoulder. Looking over at the door, he walked towards it, know that lay behind it wasn’t a simple Omega about to be knotted by him but instead was his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casual discussion of rape/drugged sex/forced pregnancy/kidnapping


	25. Singer House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

Gabriel sat on the couch, roses in hand looking around while the guys went about loading up the cars with the fireworks and beer.

“I’m sure she lost track of time.” Dean reassured his brother in law.

“I’m going to go check the yard, she went out earlier to get some fresh air.” Sam mentioned after coming back in.

“Tish not back yet?” Benny asked, sweat pouring down his face as he walked in from the front yard, “Merde, if I miss Ellen’s apple strudel because of her I’ll kick that girl.”

“Hey! That’s my mate you’re talking about.” Gabriel piped up. “Besides, Ellen uses too much cinnamon.”

Benny laughed.

“I like cinnamon.”

“Find Tish and I’ll bake you all the strudel you can eat.” Gabriel stood up and walked over to the kitchen, putting the roses in water.

“She’s fine Gabriel, she probably went outside and fell asleep. It’s a warm day, God know I’ve done it out there myself.” Dean stepped back and shuddered.

“Dean?” Castiel looked at his husband. About to ask if he was okay, Castiel was nearly knocked on his ass as Dean went tearing out of the house into the backyard. Unaware of what had the Omega’s hackles up, Gabriel and Castiel followed suit. Running through the salvage yard was the worse maze ever but Dean and Sam grew up here an knew every turn, every dead end, every… bench seat.

Huffing, Dean took a deep breath and kicked the seat hard.

“FUCK!” He screamed into the night.

“Dean!” Sam ran up followed quickly by Benny and Bobby.

Dean shook his head, pacing around.

Looking to Castiel, Sam tried to make sense of what was happening.

“Brotha… what is it?” Benny walked up. Instantly Dean backed up to the chain link fence, hands up, defensive. Benny stopped and stared wide-eyed at his partner.

“Shit.” Sam mumbled, moving forward slowly, “De… it’s Sammy. De, can you look at me?”

It took Dean a panicked moment before he looked up at his brother. Pupils were pinpoints edged in absolute terror.

“De?” Sam held out a hand to his brother. Dean wrapped his arms around his brother and instantly started scenting him. Holding his brother, Sam looked over the top of his head towards Bobby. Nodding back at him, he pulled Gabriel, Castiel and Benny away.

“Stop, Bobby, no, that’s my husband!” Castiel raged.

“Right now he needs his brother more.” Bobby gruffed.

“The hell is going on?” Gabriel looked around wildly.

“Tish was taken, it’s… uh… it’s similar to the way we lost Dean…”

“Shit.” Gabriel ran his hand through his hair. “Bobby I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t remember.” Castiel had tears running down his cheeks, looking in the direction of the two brothers.

“What’s the play boss?” Benny was instantly in work mode.

“When was the last time anyone remembered seeing her?”

“She… um… did dishes earlier…” Benny started thinking, “5:12pm, game went to commercial, I remember looking at the score, got up to grab a beer and saw her walking off the back porch into the yard.”

“It’s 8:19. Three hours.” The older Alpha looked up, “That’s a lot of territory to be searching at night.”

“We… we need to do something. Now!” Gabriel snapped. Bobby looked at the shorter Alpha.

“We are you little ass.” Bobby started walking towards the brothers, watching Sam closely, “Dean?” He kept his voice calm, “Sure could use your help on this one, boy.”

Slowly, the Omega disentangled himself from his brother and sniffed. Turning around he ran a hand through his hair. Nodding his head he took Castiel’s hand.

“Sorry guys.” Dean’s voice was rough.

“No problem.” Was muttered in reply.

“Okay, we need to take a breath here. How do we know that Tish was taken?” Bobby looked around.

“Strange Alpha smell on the seat along with Tish. It’s fresh.” Dean looked at the ground, “And I can smell him.”

“What do you mean? Like he’s still around?”

“No… like… he marked the area.” Dean looked up at Castiel, “He… he came on something nearby. He marked this place.” The Alphas all tried scenting the air but couldn’t catch the scent. Benny went to the bench and started scenting it.

“Fuck.” Gabriel covered his mouth and closed his eyes, “This is my fault. I pushed her. Why am I such an asshole?”

“We can throw around blame later, let’s focus on getting her back first, okay?” Bobby looked at him sharply.

“Dean… there is something familiar to this bench brotha.” Benny looked up.

“Well yeah, you probably smell one of us or Tish…”

“IT’s been years since one of us has been out here Dean.” Sam interjected.

“No, about the strange Alpha.” Benny scented it again. He blinked ant looked at Dean. Standing up he walked over and scented Dean.

“Excuse you,” Castiel pulled Dean closer to him.

“Let him work,” Dean interrupted his mate, “Where you going with this Lafitte?”

Standing up, Benny took a step back and glanced over at Bobby.

“Benny?” Dean stood up straighter.

“It’s nothing Dean. Mistake.”

“If there is something pertinent to Tish’s safety that you are not telling us…”

“I have a shit nose.” Benny shrugged.

“Well Gabriel has an excellent nose.” Castiel spoke up looking to his brother. Benny glanced at the shorter Alpha and gave him a sympathetic look. Walking over like a condemned man, Gabriel scented the seat before walking over and scenting Dean.

It was so obvious.

Looking at Benny, Gabriel saw the shame in his face as he looked away. There was so much about his brother-in-law that he didn’t know. Looking slowly over at Dean he felt horror at what happened to him and what was happening to Tish.

“Dean…”

“What?” The panic was starting to set in again in the Omega’s eyes was mirrored in his Alpha husbands.

“Talk, Gabe.”

“The… strange Alpha appears to … be related to Dean.”

Sam scoffed.

“That’s impossible. I’m Dean’s only living relative. And I sure as hell didn’t kidnap Tish.”

The color drained from Dean’s eyes.

“You’re… uh… wrong… Sammy.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around his husband and held onto him tight. Dean turned his head and nodded. Licking his lips, Castiel took a breath.

“When Dean was abducted, he was forced to carry and birth a pup. An Alpha male.” Castiel petted Dean as he spoke, “His captor took the pup before Dean was released.”

“You were gone for over two years.” Sam whispered.

“My first was a Omega.” Dean whispered.

“What… happened?”

“He killed the pup and bred me till I caught again. He had created a drug to induce an Omega’s heat. I was in heat for two months before I caught the first time. Four months the second time.”

“Every day?” Benny stepped forward, “For four months?”

Dean nodded weakly.

“He kept me attached to an IV for fluids and made me eat, gave me water on top of that but, I wasn’t allowed out of… the nest, unless it was to go to the bathroom. He gave me sponge baths to lessen the stink of me. But I thought he was going to kill me if I didn’t catch the second time. He was concerned that he induced too soon after I birthed, which…” Dean looked down.

“It’s why we are having difficulty conceiving. But it’s okay.” Castiel rubbed his mate’s back. “Either we have a pup or we can adopt, plenty of pups out there that need good parents.”

“So… you think this is the same guy?” Gabriel felt sick.

“No, scent is similar but it’s not him.” Dean shook his head.

“It’s his son. Your son, Dean.” Benny spoke up after a quiet moment.

“Fuck…” Dean looked away, tears filling his eyes, “I created a fucking monster.”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions.” Bobby jumped in, “We need backup.” Pulling out his cell phone, he began scrolling through contacts, “Sam, call Jess. Tell them I want them all back at the house. They have 15 minutes or I call the FBI. Use those words.”

“You got it.” Sam pulled out his phone and called his fiancé.

Bobby started talking while Castiel tried calming down Dean. Gabriel and Benny looked at each other before taking a closer look at the fence.

“Okay, if that dirt bag got in here, he wasn’t climbing the fence, we’d have heard him or seen him.” Gabriel looked up, “Or he’d be torn to shreds by the razor wire.”

“No, he’d use this.” Benny indicated the hole. The two Alphas slipped out and walked along the fence, about ten feet away from the opening in the fence, they found a substantial pile of what appeared to be some whiteish goo.

“Yeah, that looks familiar.” Benny grimaced. Stand in front of the goo but not touching it, he looked up and found a vantage point from where he could see Dean and Cas holding one another.

“I’ll be goddamn.” Benny spoke up.

“What is it?” Gabriel asked.

Waving him over to the fence to address the others, “Found his... uh… marking. His probably as tall as me, give or take. Last night. That’s when he did the marking. I found Tish out here, she said she heard an animal out here and we talked for a few minutes before we walked back in. Fucker was standing just over yonder, watching us, probably beating off the whole time.”

“I have the local Sherriff calling in some people for help. Problem is… it’s not been over 24 hours yet so this is officially a favor. She can spare these guys for a couple of hours at most unless something else pops up.”

“Well, not a moment to waste.” Gabriel turned and looked at the big vast field.

“You gonna scour that big field on your own, with the snakes and bugs at this hour? With no plan? Be my guest. The cavalry will be here in in 30 minutes.” Bobby turned and walked back towards the house.

Grumbling, Gabriel followed the group up to the house to wait for the rest of the help.

Pacing, in the living room, Gabriel decided to call Tish’s shrink. When they find his mate he knew she would need the one person who was familiar with her situation.

“Pamela?”

“This better be good, I have a margarita in my hand.”

“Tish has been kidnapped.”

“And I’m putting the margarita down.” There was a pause, “How you doing, sport?”

“Not good, I’m a mess, right now we’re waiting for the Sherriff to get here to help search the area. I feel so inadequate.”

“Where are you?”

“Sioux Falls, SD.”

“Shit, kid, you don’t play around, there ain’t nothing up there.”

“Huh, you’re telling me.” Gabriel managed a weak smile.

“You want me to come up for when you find her?”

“Please?”

“I’ll let you know where to come pick me up. You owe me a margarita.”

“Done.”

Hanging up the phone, Gabriel sat with his head between his knees, feeling like he caught his first breath after a run.

Meanwhile Dean was looking over a map of the area, living somewhere between now and when he was fifteen years old. Trying to remember details from his own abduction. Still, they could be unrelated situations, try to not confuse the two cases.

Damnit, Tish is another case. Shaking his head he walked over to the window of the back door. What if Gabriel hadn’t taken him on that while freaking goose chase to try and woo her… No. Gabriel was trying to do the right thing, playing coulda, woulda, shoulda, would only drive someone mad. It’s what he tells the families of victims all the time. Wanting a beer, Dean grabbed a bottle of water instead. He needed to be sharp and alert.

“You okay?” Sam came up next to him and leaned against the counter.

“I promised her man. I promised her she would be safe. Now look where that got her.”

“We all failed her. She was right here with us all day.” Sam looked down. “Why didn’t you tell me, Dean?”

Dean looked up, picking up a rag to wipe his face with, “Bout what?”

“Bout what? Bout you having a pup, two pups, apparently.”

“There’s nothing to discuss Sammy.” Dean threw the towel at the sink and walked towards the living room.

“Dean, no, you’ve been bottling this shit in for years, and I’ve been more than accomedating, hell we all have been. But it’s time that you open up about some of this stuff.” Dean stopped and turned looking at his brother.

“Why? Because that will save Tish? We don’t know if that has anything to do with her. So it doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t matter? You broke down in the yard not twenty minutes ago because the scenes was similar and that doesn’t matter?”

“Sammy…”

“No, Dean,” Sam’s voice was raised loud enough to take the roof off the house, “You listen to me, you tell me what the hell happened to you!”

Jess, Jo, Ellen and Ash walked in.

“ **I was drugged! I was rapped, I gave birth to an Omega little girl!** ” Dean bellowed. “I named her Mary,” He said quieter, “But after two weeks it was apparent she was an Omega and so I was made to watch as he bashed in my daughter’s skull. Later that night I was drugged and raped again, even while I cried for my daughter.” Dean had tears starting to fall. Moving to wipe his eyes he turned but thought better of it, “ **FOUR MONTHS I WAS IN HEAT!** ” He yelled, “Praying every day that I would die, praying to Mom that she would come and take me to Heaven.” Dean started pacing, “I tried, Sammy I tried to hold on for you, but there was one day I couldn’t take it anymore and I tried for a jagged piece of metal.” He raised his throat and showed his mating mark, “It’s why Cas bit me here, because I asked him to, to cover the scar from where I tried to rip open my jugular so that I could die. Is this what you wanted to hear?” He wiped his face. “After I gave birth to the Alpha boy, I was cared for, for a few days. I woke up on the side of the road with a little money and some food. No idea where I was. All I knew was that my babies were gone and I was alive.”

No one said a word. No one moved.

Biting his lips, Dean stormed upstairs with Castiel following after him.

“What’s going on fellas?” Ellen asked slowly.

All eyes turned to her with a collective sigh.

They finished explaining to the new comers all that happened just after Sherriff Jody Mills and her people arrived to the house. The group was briefed, a grid was set out and the team was set out to canvass. Benny pointed out the release they had found to Jody, who had her forensics teams take a sample to run for DNA, reminding him that it could be anyone’s but that she’d run it on the hunch it may have something to do with the disappearing Omega.

The team searched for nearly 45 minutes when a call came in for a fire. Jody found Bobby and told him about it. Cursing the older Alpha nodded.

“Can’t we keep half the searchers?” Gabriel asked.

“These guys are my volunteer firemen and police force. I need them all. It’s a big fire at the mobile home park, four units are already ablaze.” She replied cooly, “Probably fireworks.”

“Oh.” Gabriel hung his head.

“We aren’t giving up on Tish, Gabriel.” Jody reassured him, “We just need to put our all the fires, literally, before we can devote manpower to a full on man hunt. I’ll notify Sherriff Donna in the morning. We can always check again with better light.”

“I understand.” He grumbled.

Giving a professional smile she nodded at both Gabriel and Bobby before walking to her team and pulling them back to respond to the trailer park fire.

Watching the volunteers depart, Gabriel stormed into the house. Looking over the maps, there had to be someplace that she would have been dragged off to. A house, a build, fuck a cave nearby.

“Sam!” Gabriel called, keeping his eyes on the map. Pointing out the house, he knew that going south would head towards several houses and pieces of property with animals, so that would be unlikely, Gabriel decided to backburner that direction for now. North and East would lead towards town, that would be out unless the abductor had a car or building nearby that he could drag her to quickly. Also backburner those directions for now.

“Sam, what’s west of here?” Gabriel asked when the tall Alpha joined him at the table.

“Woods, a creek, open ranching lands, some industrial lands and a few houses but it’s pretty clear that direction.”

Gabriel thought for a moment.

“If I was to kidnap someone, I would go by car. But we know she was taken from the back, so she was taken west. She has to be taken somewhere. Taken out of sight. Are there any caves in this area? Any natural formations that you could hide someone in?”

“In that direction? No, not for miles, unless someone dug out a cave.”

“So we are looking for a building then.”

“You think she’s still in the area?”

“I have to.” Gabriel looked up, biting his lip.

“Gabriel, sweetie, you need to eat something.” Jess walked over and brought him a plate of food, “You too Sam.” Placing the plates on the map.

“Thanks Jess but…”

“Don’t Jess me. If you’re going to go Delta Force you’re gonna need your strength.” She placed her hands on her hips.

“I see why you like her.” Gabriel looked at Sam.

“What can I say, she gets me.” Sam grinned.

“How can I help?” Jess sat down at the table.

Looking up from the plates of food, both Alphas looked at each other before looking at the Omega, “Sweetheart, we are going to go out and search buildings for Tish, she may be in the company of some really bad men.” Sam looked at his mate.

“Uh huh.” Jess looked at Sam with laser like focus. Sam blinked and glanced at Gabriel.

“Um, I don’t think that you should be out there… in case these men are grabbing Omegas, sweetie…”

“Uh huh.” Jess had not moved. Ellen had walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water.

“Especially… because…. You know….”

“Because I’m knocked up?” Jess blurted. The room went silent for a moment before people in the living room and kitchen started looking around. “I’m going with you, I’m kicking some ass and I’m helping you find Tess.

“Jess…”

“And if it means I have to take a fall to keep you from being disbarred then I will and besides,” She stood up, “I’m a goddamn nurse.” She stalked out into the living room.

Ellen grinned, “I like her.” She followed the blond out of the kitchen.

***

 “This is voluntary as it is. I don’t expect everyone to go. Hell I don’t want everyone to go.” Bobby glared at his wife, earning a return glare, “But I sure as hell know my place, so I will do this instead, We need people at the house, in case Tish comes back and to be here in case Jody comes back and for when Tish’s shrink shows up. You’ll be home base. We need at least two teams, one in the woods and one in the industrial area. We don’t know who has Tish. Not really. There is a circumstantial evidence that suggests that they are using similar methods as the person that abducted Dean. But again, it’s circumstantial, so don’t let that trip you up. We may be dealing with one person or a ring of people. We do not know. This is strictly to get information if we find something, we contact Jody so that she can handle it properly. We don’t want to screw anything up and get Tish killed.” Looking around the room, Bobby grunted.

“Any takers?”

“Might I make a suggestion?” Ash raised his hand.

“Go for it.”

“Shouldn’t the nurse be at headquarters in case someone gets hurt? That way we know if we get someone back here we know they’ll be able to get help?”

Jess turned to argue but couldn’t refute the logic.

“I could stay and handle any sort of electronics.” Ash offered.

“What sort of electronics?” Bobby crossed his arms.

“Give me 20 minutes and I can have all of your cell phones acting like CB radios so you can all talk with one another.  Give me 25 total minutes I can have them all streaming to my laptop so that we can watch everything and record it, just… you know… in case.”

“That’s a good idea Ash.” Sam nodded, “Cell phones out.”

Everyone started pulling out their cell phones and putting them on the coffee table.

“You’ll need my passcode to get into my phone,” Gabriel spoke up. Ash laughed.

“Nah man, it’s cool, I got this.” He scooped up the phones and walked over to the kitchen.

“How will he…” Gabriel looked over at his brother.

“Ash regularly hacks the CIA. I think he has a pen pal now.” Castiel replied.

“Lydia.” Ash called out without looking up, making the sign of the horns with his right hand before getting to work on the cell phones.

“How do you think I have my lifetime membership to Busty Asian Beauties dot com?” Dean grinned. Ash snapped his fingers and pointed to Dean without looking up again. Raising an eyebrow, Gabriel had only thought the 80’s throw back was good for was weed and slinging beer. Now he was seeing he was horribly mistaken. However the room had gone silent and was staring at Dean, “I said that out loud didn’t I?” Dean looked around and then up at Ellen before hanging his head, “I’ll shut up now.”

“Idjit.”

“Well I think people that know the woods she be out in them at night.” Jo piped up.

“Smart girl.” Ellen beamed at her daughter.

“Mom…”

“No that is smart. How about… Sam, Dean Jo and Ellen, take the woods?” Bobby suggested.

“With respect, Bobby, I would prefer not to be separated from my mate.” Castiel spoke up. Dean’s lips quirked in a smile for a moment before looking back to Bobby.

Sighing Bobby scratched his neck.

“Okay, Sam, Ellen, Jo and I will take the woods. Dean, you Cas, Gabriel and Benny take the industrial area. Ash and Jess will run Home Base and the infirmary. Is there anything anyone needs before we get going?”

No one said anything.

“Okay. It’s coming up on midnight already, it’s been a long day already and it’s going to be a long morning for us as it is. First light will help a lot but I don’t expect anyone to last that long. Everyone is to be back at the house at 6am, no excuses.  Sherriff Donna should be out here a little after that.”

There was a pause as everyone steeled themselves.

“Long pants everyone. The bramble rips you up. We’ll get flashlights. Back here in five.”

“Hey… just so you know, not all of your phones will last that long with your phones on video streaming back to me. So, one phone at a time, just be aware of your phone batteries, okay? They should last for two hours each, so you should be good.” Ash brought up a feed on his laptop, satisfied that all the phones were transmitting nicely.

“Good luck.” Jess stood at the door, watching everyone walk out into the night.

 

 

 

 


	26. Luc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

Walking out of the room, Luc met his father in the kitchenette.

“The hell are you doing up and about, you should be riding the waves of your rut by now.” His father looked at him over the cup of his coffee.

“Yeah, about that…” Luc blinked, “I think… her heat is over.” He ran his hair through his short blond hair, “Went in there, and her scent really ramped up the drug for me and I knotted her probably six times before she cooled off in my arms. We talked a little bit before suddenly she’d get itchy and she’d grow warm all over and my rut would flare up and I’d knot her all over again. Afterwards she’d cool down, we’d talk then the itchiness would start again. Rinse, repeat.”

“Itchiness?” His father set the cup down, “I need to see her. When was the last time you knotted her?”

“I just came loose. I came out to get food and water for us.”

“I have an idea as to what it is but it may be a day or two before we know.” He walked out and towards the nest room. “Hello little one.” Luc’s father smiled at Tish as he walked in, taking in a deep breath, he grinned even further, How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” Tish replied, pulling the sheet up a little tighter around her naked form.

“It’s okay Little Omega, this is my father and he’s a doctor.”

“Doctor?” Tish looked at the older Alpha.

“Well, nearly a doctor.” He muttered looking over the IVs, “Luc was saying that you’re experiencing some itchiness?”

“Yeah.” Tish raised her hand where the IV went into her skin, looking at Luc , her bottom lip starting to quiver, “Alpha.”

Running to her side, Luc crawled into the nest and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

“It’s okay Tish, he’s going to make sure that you’re comfortable.” Luc kissed the top of her head.

“Looks like there is a bit of bruising around the IV area but it looks like you’re feeling better after your little tumble, I don’t think we need this medicine anymore.” He smiled as he gently pulled the needle out of her hand, covering the opening the gauze and taking up the bags both used and unused down. “You must be hungry.” He smiled at her. Tish nodded. “Well, it’s nearly dinner time so I’ll cook something for us to eat then. You two relax, we’ll get to know each other over dinner, okay?”

“Okay.”

“How about a shower? It’s not the best facilities in the world, but it’ll get you clean. Luc can show you where to go, okay?”

“Thank you…”

“Al, you can call me Al, sweet Omega.” He smiled at her before nodding at his son and walking out.

Dinner was a simple affair but it was comprised of steaks and green beans and were rather good. The three talked in the kitchenette after all three had cleaned up and the nest had been changed and the room aired. There were smiles and laughs around the table as they ate. Luc glancing at his father and finding his father pleased with what he was seeing.

That night Luc made love to Tish, nothing like the animalistic heat sex they had had the afternoon before. It was something he was sure that his father would have disapproved of but he couldn’t help himself, there was something about this Omega that was stirring something within him.

Holding her in his arms afterwards, he was whispering in her ear, when he was sure that she was asleep that he wanted tons of pups with her and that he hoped that she would stay with him forever. Silently, he vowed to keep her no matter what.

***

“Pop… I was thinking, we should probably move on now.” Luc came out into the kitchenette first thing in the morning.

Looking up from his laptop, his father, Al, blinked, “Why do you want to leave now?”

“I’m… call it intuition but I think we should leave now, I’m afraid that her people will be coming for her soon.”

“And what if she’s not pupped?”

“I can pup her somewhere else.”

“You know that making my formula take space and time. And what is in her system is not certain because of her unstableness. She may burn through it faster or slower. And to keep an omega against her will is tough when you’re on the run.”

“How do we know that we’re safe here? How do we know that they won’t come looking for her here?”

“Because this place has been abandoned for decades so unless you made tracks and didn’t cover them up then we have nothing to fear.”

“Blind faith?”

“Luc, I’ve been using this space for a long, long time. I’ve never been discovered here. You were pupped here, did you know that?”

“I… wait. I was?”

“Yes, so quit your whining and see to your Omega. Just remember the first 72 hours are the most critical, after that they will give up the search in the immediate area.”


	27. Singer House

The night search proved uneventful. As did most of the day search by Donna and her people. Gabriel went to bed by himself, tears in his eyes. Tossing and turning, his sleep was not restful at all. Waking late in the day, Gabriel dragged himself up and made himself a cup of coffee, sitting at the kitchen table. Ash was sitting at his laptop, staring at it like a zombie. Pamela was sitting at the table, likewise, smirking at everything as if she knew the secret to some big puzzle.

“I’ve been talking with Ash here, I find him incredibly fascinating.” Pamela spoke up.

“Great.” Gabriel grumbled. Benny walked in, filling a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter.

“You’re not to blame, Gabe.” Pamela instantly turned and looked at the grumpy Alpha, her face suddenly serious, “Whether she left or was taken, it’s not your fault.”

“She didn’t leave!” He yelled, standing up, “She was taken!”

“Okay.” Pamela put her hands up in front of her, voice calm. Ash looked up over the top of his laptop screen.

“She was taken.” The Alpha repeated, his voice quivering.

“I know she was, sweetie and we are going to get her back.”

Gabriel sat down heavily in his chair and ran a hand in his hair, “It’s been nearly 24 hours.”

“Officially she’ll be a missing persons and we can officially involve police.”

“Every minute she’s gone… feels like a lifetime.”

Looking deep into his coffee, Benny scowled, “We’ll get her back for you Gabriel.” He huffed before stepping out of the kitchen, “No matter what, we’ll get your cher.”

Blinking after the detective, Gabriel watched for a moment.

“How long you two been fighting over Tish?” Pamela inclined her head.

“How…?” Gabriel shook his head.

“It’s my job to read people, Gabe.” Pamela patted his arm. “Look, today was a wash. Everyone was wiped after your search last night, why don’t we pull together leftovers for dinner, turn on stupid movies to get everyone to relax for a little bit, got to bed early and tomorrow we go out early and really push the search?”

Gabriel nodded solemnly and took a deep breath before frowning and looking up, “You spoke with Bobby and Jody didn’t you?”

“Yeah but wanted to give you the feeling like you had a say too, Alpha.” She winked.

“I appreciate it. I feel like I’ve been nothing but a hindrance, doing everything wrong.”

“Dean told me about your possessiveness.”

“I’m sure he did.”

“Gabe, you were threatening her health by saying that.”

Fighting a growl at the back of his throat, he was at odds with himself, knowing he was the one to have put her in harm’s way in the first place. He lowered his head.

“You were threatened by who… Benny?”

“And Sam.”

“Why?”

“I… don’t know… they just… I don’t know.” He bit his lip. Pamela straightened up.

“Well when you do know. Come talk with me. I’m here to help more than Tish through this.” She glanced around the living room. “Now where’s that stud of a detective?”

“Who Benny?”

“No, you’re brother-in-law? I know he’s got some unfinished business to hash out.”

“You do know he’s my brother-in-law.”

“Yeah, I said as much right?” She smirked. “I’ve got eyes, not a death wish.” She bounced her eyebrows as she stood up walking out front.

Sighing, Gabriel sat back, missing Tish.

***

The following morning everyone was gathered up in the living room once more. This time Pamela had decided to stay at Home Base in case she was needed to respond to a location, she would be on hand. The same groups would be sweeping in the same locations but different areas. Same protocol would stand.

Just as they were about to grab toast and to go cups of coffee before walking out, Ash spoke up.

“Uh, guys. I may have something here.”

“What is it Ash?”

“Well, at first I thought it was nothing, a warehouse in operation, so I didn’t think much of it at first. But I wanted to make sure that I was being thorough. So I started looking up the buildings in the area, seeing what buildings are what.”

“Good call.” Jo spoke up.

“Well there are a lot that are abandoned in that area.” Bobby crossed his arms.

“Which is why I thought of checking out who owned what because it would be a great place to drag someone you’ve just snatched to lay low and one property had lights on that shouldn’t have had any.”

“Could be some kids messing around.” Ellen spoke up.

“True, but I think it should be something to check out.”

“Got an address?” Dean asked.

“Yep.” Ash handed a piece of paper to him and sat back.

“It took you a day to get us this address when it took you 15 minutes to hack nine cell phones?” Gabriel snarked.

“The video quality was poor, there was no flash on the camera and I had to wait five hours for the satellite to line up in order for me to cross reference the images. So excuse me that it took me some time.”

“Satellite…?” Gabriel shut up.

“Deniable probability.” Sam muttered.

“Copy that.” Gabriel blinked.

“So, should we check that unit out or do we pass that on to Jody’s people?” Castiel looked at the address on Dean’s piece of paper then to Bobby.

Taking a breath, Bobby looked at Ash.

“How long ago was it abandoned?”

“According to records almost 40 years ago.”

“Where is it on the map?” Bobby looked down, while Ash orientated their location. Looking from the little red X that marked his house to the warehouse, he had a gut feeling that something about this was bad.

“That’s a short distance from here, brotha.” Benny pointed out.

“A quick jaunt through the woods and you wouldn’t be spotted.” Jo pointed out, “Look, it butts up to the woods.”

“Depending on its state, it might be engulfed by woods.” Dean spoke, “It was dark when we took those videos, I don’t remember much of the street or that building.”

“I don’t either.” Benny spoke up.

“The genius for its location, it blends and you don’t notice.” Jess stood up, “I say we all head to this location, I have a feeling.”

“Whoa there hop-a-long, and if we find bad guys?” Sam spoke up.

“We’ve got cops, a shrink, a nurse and a lawyer here. We have more cops a call away. I think we’ll be fine.” She crossed her arms.

“Can we drive to this location?” Gabriel asked looking at the map.

“Yeah, if we are all going to go, it would probably be best.” Ellen nodded.

“Wait, are we really going to go and commit a B & E?” Castiel asked looking around nervously.

“It’s so hot when you use cop slang, baby.” Dean kissed his husband.

“Ugh.” Jo shook her head.

“We need to tell Donna.” Bobby stood up.

“Why?” Gabriel spun sharply around to face the older Alpha.

“Because she’s the law in these parts.”

“She’s not stopping me from getting back my mate.” Gabriel growled.

“Is this going to be a problem?” Bobby looked at the shorter Alpha.

“Only if she tries to stop me.” He leveled his gaze.

“I doubt breaking into the place will throw her into a tizzy as long as we don’t damage the place up but if things go sideways, we will want her on our side.”

Gabriel paused, huffing a breath, running his hand through his hair, “I want everyone one safe, obviously but I need Trish back now.”

“I understand that boy but we need to be safe and smart too. Let me make the call, everyone head out to a car.”

It took everyone a moment to get started but they began filing out to the parking lot outside. Jo and Ellen walked over to a closet opening it up and grabbing several shot guns.

“Ellen…” Castiel turned and looked at her in horror.

“I ain’t going out there naked, boy. You don’t know how friendly or unfriendly these folks are. They may be nothing out there but snakes, I’d rather be safe than sorry.” She checked the gun and grabbed a box of shells before handing the gun to her daughter. Castiel looked to his husband who was checking his side arm.

Walking out in haste, Castiel found his brother waiting by the Impala, starting to pace.

“He’s on the way.” The blue eyed Alpha assured. Gabriel nodded.

“Trying to not get my hopes up incase this isn’t her,” He swallowed, wiping his face, “There are too many things the last couple of hours that have given me false hope and I can’t take much more of it.”

“You can’t lose hope either Gabe.” Castiel place a gentle hand on his brother’s shoulder. Looking down, Gabriel bit his lip.

“I guess not, it’s… I know it’s been a day really but it feels longer, I don’t know how Dean…” Gabriel looked at Castiel before shutting up.

“I don’t know how Sam went through this with his brother.” Castiel spoke up, watching the tall lawyer come down the steps with his fiancé, carrying a shotgun in his arm. Following him down the steps was the Omega in question. The Alpha Novaks straightened up before Dean made it to them.

“You two alright?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, eager to get on the road.” Gabriel muttered while Dean unlocked the car.

The men slipped in with Benny sitting behind Dean. A quick glance between Gabriel and Benny in silent agreement was all that took place before the car pulled out and onto the open road.

***

It took about forty minutes and two stops before finding the right building but eventually Bobby’s van pulled over. Ash jumped out, laptop in hand, walking for a bit looking between the two before nodding at Bobby emphatically. Giving Devil Horns to the other cars, Ash dove back into the van before Dean’s phone rang.

Gabriel looked at the building and marveled at how hidden it really was. Some sort of dead brushed covered one side while living brush covered the side he was facing. If you didn’t know what you were looking for you’d ever have guessed this was a warehouse.

Listening to Dean’s side of the conversation, Bobby wanted the people with the guns to walk around the building to check it out. Gabriel couldn’t have that. He couldn’t sit back and wait while others went it and taking a long time. He needed to know now if Tish was in that building. Looking up at the warehouse he felt a surge of pain, of wrongness. It was strong, as if the very building was rejecting him. An empty hole was felt at his very core, eating away at who he was.  Gasping aloud, he clutched at his chest, his head dizzy. Confused for a moment, there was a moment of clarity.

Wrong Alpha.

“She’s in there.” Gabriel managed before jumping out of the Impala and making for the building amidst quiet calls after him. Walking around the building quietly and slowly so as not to fall, Gabriel tried to find a door or a window to get in. They all looked locked and he had no practical experience of getting into a place unwanted.

“Idiot.” Dean muttered quietly behind him, his gun drawn, “You’re going to get yourself or one of us killed.”

“She’s in there Dean, I can feel her.” He hissed.

“Then you tell us and wait for us.” Dean hissed back.

“Now you two, no time for foreplay.” Benny muttered moving past them, gun drawn. A look over at Dean, he motioned to a window at ground level. Dean nodded as Benny moved to the far side and began looking in while Dean covered him. Gabriel stood behind Dean and waited impatiently. Determining the coast was clear, and telling Dean so with sign language, Benny checked the window to find that while stiff from age, it was not locked. Moving slowly, they wiggled the window open. Another glance around they took stock of the small opening.

“Me.” Gabriel stated clearly. Dean looked about to protest when Gabriel pressed on, “Dean I’m the smallest. I find a door and let you two in. Simple as that.”

Looking at Benny Dean tried to find some hole in the logic. He was concerned that Gabriel would run off without them. The look Benny gave him back said the other Alpha was thinking the same thing.

“If you don’t and you run off, you can get into some major trouble.” Dean replied quietly.

“I know, I’m out of my depth here, I need you guys.”

“Okay. As long as you know that.” Dean moved and tucked his gun, holding his hands out to Gabriel, he helped the Alpha wiggle his way into the room. Watching from the window as Gabriel slid down the wall and to the floor.

Glancing around quickly, Gabriel took stock of the room he was in. It was a work floor of some kind. With two doors, one walking further into the building. Moving quickly towards the other door, he motioned to it, to show Dean and Benny where he was headed. Waiting a few moments he pressed down on the bar on the door and pushed.

Nothing happened.

Pushing harder he put his weight against it. How was it locked from the inside? Knocking softly he pushed harder on the door. There was no way this door was budging. Checking the door and door frame, he was looking for anything that might show a key or a switch, something that would indicate opening the door.

On the second level of the warehouse a door opened and he caught a faint whiff of omega. Of Tish. Swallowing his instinct to run to her, he looked around quickly. Checking the other door on this floor, finding it unlocked, he opened it and slid in as quietly as he could. Looking around he found he was in a locker room of sorts.

Looking around he found another door near the back of the room and tried to open it. The bar on the door was stiff but it gave further than the other door did. Pushing hard the door started to open slowly. Peeking out, Gabriel looked around.

“Dean! Benny!” He hissed. Hearing a scuffle he waited anxiously, “Come on!”

Coming around the corner the two dtectives made a beeline for the door.

“What’s going on?” Benny asked.

“I heard a door open and I could smell Tish, so I hid in here. Saw this door and checked it. Bam, now you know what I know.”

Dean walked in a froze.

“Brotha?”

“I’m… I’m good.”

“You sure? Your scent is telling me something different. Need me to get Sam or Cas?”

“No. I don’t want them in here.” Dean took his gun in both hands and shook his head, “Let’s go. Gabriel, you did really good, now stay back.”

Normally Gabriel would have fought against that but seeing the gun and determination in his eye, Gabriel allowed the Omega to go ahead of him.

Standing at the door, Dean listened for a long time, keeping his eyes down. Benny stood before the door, gun drawn, Gabriel stood off to the side, waiting for the all clear for him to follow. After a solid minute of waiting, Benny leaned forward slightly.

“Brotha?” He whispered.

“I got this!” Dean hissed. Taking another breath, Dean leaned forward and placed his hand gently on the handle. Looking at Benny he waited before nodding at the man. Turning the knob he pulled to door towards him quickly. The two detectives moved through the door frame, leaving Gabriel to stand on his own. After a moment he grabbed his cellphone and sent off a text to Ash before opening his camera, deciding he could at least video what was happening. Following after the two, he moved silently as he could and as slowly as he could.

Looking around he noticed Dean closed the window he came through closed as slowly as he could before he and Benny looked towards the stairs. There was faint noises and movement coming from the direction.

Glancing at the other two Alphas, he wasn’t sure what to do, do they go rushing upstairs or do they wait for Donna and her men?

“Alpha!” Tish yowled.

His necked snapped towards the stairs, taking them two at a time, Gabriel was up them before he could register the danger he was in.

“I’m here Little Omega, what’s wrong?” Another voice answered her, freezing Gabriel to his place in the hallway. A pit formed in his stomach. Did someone else claim Tish? Did she ask for it? Dean and Benny were right behind him, walking slowly forward, Gabriel saw four doors on this level. It was the door at the end of the hall that was open, that he could smell Tish was in. Moving towards it he didn’t acknowledge anything else. Standing in the doorway he looked in on a man hold Tish in his arms, kissing her neck as she stroked her stomach.

“I was afraid, afraid that I was taken from here.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Tish?” Gabriel moved slowly forward, dropping the cellphone to the floor.

Lucifer turned and hissed at the new Alpha, “How did you get in here?”

Gabriel ignored him, “Tish…” His voice was defeated sounding, “It’s me, your mate.”

“I’m her mate.” Lucifer growled.”

Walking into the room, but giving the couple a wide berth, Gabriel stepped to the foot of the nest. Looking around the room and at the nest, he felt tears in her eyes.

“Please… tell me you didn’t… didn’t bite her…” Gabriel looked over at Lucifer.

For the first time since he walked, Lucifer relaxed slightly, seeing an Alpha that truly cared for this Omega, “No, I know what would happen to her.”

“Good.” Gabriel nodded. Looking around the room, Gabriel felt lost. Spying Dean and Benny in the doorway, he felt humiliated. This was the worst thing possible. Somehow in the span of two short days, Tish had forgotten all about him and had taken up with another Alpha. Looking down at his feet, Gabriel was buying time, trying to give Tish the opportunity to say or do something. Instead she just sat there, looking scared at him. “Clearly she doesn’t remember me.” He grinned sardonically, “I’ll… I’ll go. Take my friends with me.”

Lucifer watched in silence as the Alpha dragged his tail between his legs as he walked towards the door.

“Alpha?” Tish spoke up.

“Yes Little One?” Lucifer spoke up. Gabriel paused for a moment but kept walking.

Tish shook her head.

“No. Alpha.” Turning, Gabriel looked at Tish.

“Me?” He pointed to himself.

Tish nodded. Trying to not get his hopes up he shuffled forward.

“Yes Sugar?” He knelt next to the bed.

Taking he hand in hers she stared into his eyes for a long time. Tilting her head one direction then another, “You…” She touched the necklace that she always wore at her neck, “You’re an angel.”

Gabriel chuckled, “Just named for one, Cupcake. Sorry.”

“Gabriel.”

Looking up, Gabriel looked into her eyes before looking into his hand where she pressed into his palm her broken necklace and the medal of the Archangel Gabriel. Tears welled up in his eyes.

“Tish?”

“You’re my guardian Angel, Gabe.”

“Tish?” Lucifer rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer, I… I have to go.” Tish looked at him, “I know your father drugged me.” When no emotion crossed his face she nodded, “And that’s my answer about your involvement.”

“You can’t leave, you’re carrying my pup.” He held her tighter.

“I’m not staying and that’s my final answer.” She looked at Gabriel, “My lucidity is fading fast. Help me, please.” Wrapping his arms around her torso, he helped her up even as Lucifer held her around the waist.

“Lucifer Morningstar…” Dean walked in, “Been a long time.”

“I don’t go by that name anymore Winchester. I took my father’s name, Ellyllon.”

There was a heavy pause in the room as the gun trembled in Dean’s hand, “What?”

Benny looked over at Dean sharply.

“I said, Ellyllon.”

“Dean…”

“Who’s your father, Lucifer?” Dean demanded, holding the gun tighter.

Lucifer smiled but remained mute.

“I said who is your fucking father?!” Dean moved closer and pressed the gun to his temple.

“Dean!” Benny chastised.

“I’m his father, Dean, you should know after all you’re his Mother.” Lucifer’s father, Al walked in. The slight tremble in Dean’s hand intensified as he stared down what he now knew to be his son.

“He is… Pop… are you sure he is the Omega to birth me?” Lucifer looked horrified.

“I was at the birth, idiot son. I know he was the one to birth you.”

“My son?” Dean looked at Lucifer conflicted.

“Yes Dean… this is our son.”

“Your son raped my mate?” Gabriel held Tish tighter in his arms.

“I didn’t rape her,” Lucifer growled, “She was willing.”

“She was drugged.” Benny corrected.

“A concoction of my own making. Remember those Dean?” Al walked up and stood next to Dean smiling. Dean was trembling everywhere.

“Stay away from him.” Benny growled.

“Oh, you gonna hurt me if I touch him? Are you his big bad Alpha?”

“No,” Benny smiled, “I’m merely his partner. You don’t want to see what his Alpha will do to you if he meets you.”

“Partner? You became a cop Dean?” Al stepped away, “Well good for you! I’m sure it was to help find me or some such thing, help those that couldn’t help themselves, blah, blah, blah.” He turned and level his face close to Dean’s, “Am I getting close?”

“Pop?” Lucifer looked at his father, a question on his face.

“Shut up while I’m talking.” Lucifer cowered.

“Don’t talk to my son that way!” Dean turned the gun on Al. Everyone, including Lucifer was surprised.

“You don’t know the kid.” Al pointed to the blond Alpha.

“He’s a troublemaker and a pain in the ass.” Dean chuckled, “At least I now know he comes by it honestly.”

A small smile lifted the corner of Lucifer’s lips.

“Why the Hell would you defend him when, as this guy… who the Hell are you anyway?” Al looked over at Gabriel.

“I’m Gabriel, and I’m Tish’s mate.” He growled looking at the older Alpha.

“Whatever, as he said my son raped your friend?”

“Like you said, drugged by your own concoction.” Dean’s hand grew more steady.

“Now… wait a minute. Without me, there is no hope for a cure.”

“You mean the drug that will wear out of her system eventually?” Lucifer piped up.

“Why you little…” Al made a move for the blond Alpha before Dean opened fired. Al staggered, looking down at the gunshot wound. Looking up he grimaced before charging for Dean. Benny and Dean both opened fire, shooting to kill.

When the dust settled, Benny walked over to the body, gun still drawn and checked for a pulse. Shaking his head he immediately walked over to Dean.

“Brotha, you gonna be okay?” Dean backed up to a wall and started to slide down it. Tears streaming down his face, he shook his head.

“Yes. No. I need Cas.”

“I’ll call for him.” Benny stayed by the Omega as he called on his cell. Bobby and Sam came running into the room a moment later, pausing to take in the carnage of the space.

“Jesus.” Bobby muttered. Seeing Dean he rushed to him, “Boy, you good?”

“He wants Cas. Just… let’s give him some room.” Benny suggested.

“Dee?”

“Sam?” Dean looked up and held his arms out to him. Hugging the man tightly he missed when Cas ran into the room.

“Dean?!”

“Cas!”

Sam stood back allowing the two their time. “Tish!” Sam walked over towards Gabriel, Lucifer and Tish, “I know you.”

“I know him too.” Bobby walked up, “Lucifer Morningstar.”

“No!” Dean scrambled up to his feet, “No, this is Lucifer Winchester.” All eyes shot to him. “This is my son.”

“Babe?” Castiel looked at Dean, who nodded. A little shell shocked, Castiel swallowed and held his hand out to the younger Alpha, “I guess that makes me your Step-Father, Castiel Novak.”

Taking the hand uncertainly, Lucifer looked around the room, feeling very scared, “What… happens now?”

“Well, you can… live with us, if you want? I don’t know what sort of life you had with your father… but…” Castiel swallowed looking at Dean for an indication, “You are welcome to stay with us.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“You’re family. Family is everything.” Castiel shrugged.

Lucifer looked around, “Who’s the Alpha of your pack?”

“We… we really don’t have an Alpha of our pack. We’re just a bunch of friends that have become family over the years. We help each other. Like Tish.” Bobby spoke up, trying to ease both Gabriel and Lucifer’s hands off her so that she could sit down on her own. Once she was under the covers and covered, he started talking again, “Tish was attacked and because of it met Dean and Benny. Moved in with Dean and Cas, met her true Mate Gabriel when he moved in with his brother Cas. And she met all of us this weekend. She’s already family to us. See how that works?”

“So, she’s not a breeder to you?” Lucifer scrunched his face up.

“No. Not a breeder, Lucifer. Dean and I are together because we love each other.” Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean, who was still quiet.

“Love…”

“Looks like I got my work cut out for me.” Pamela sashayed in.

“Hello you.” Lucifer grinned up at her.

“Down boy. I’m a shrink. You and I are gonna grab beers and talk. Sound good?”

“Whatever you say sweetheart.” He smiled allowing the beta to drag him out of the room.

“Donna and her people are on the way, you really gonna take that boy in? He could be dangerous.”

“Could be, but… he is family. Dean gave him his name, that means something.” Castiel sighed. “Right Dean?” Dean only nodded before being led from the room.

Bobby nodded and looked over at Tish. “Tish?” There was no response from her. Looking over at Gabriel, Bobby shrugged and got up and left. Gabriel slowly climbed into the nest and sat next to her. The both of them facing the window. Gabriel wanted to so badly touch her, to hold her. She had been through enough. Now was not the time for such things. Right now, she needed rest.

Sharing a glance, Benny and Sam watched as Gabriel and Tish stared at the window, sitting next to one another, not saying a word.

 


	28. Tish

Lucifer had been taken to a secured location, Pamela insisted she be the one to oversee his care and had agreed to sign him in as Dean’s son.

Jody and Donna came in and took statements, their teams took pictures, and samples and evidence of everything that they could think of that they would need. Eventually while this was happening the coroner came and took away Alistair’s body. No one shed a tear for him. Through it all Gabriel and Tish sat next to one another, not speaking to each other, barely speaking to the authorities when they were questioned.

Slowly, one by one, the people from their group were being dismissed back to the house. Told to stay in town for a few days in case there were follow up questions. All agreed, still Gabriel and Tish remained in the nest, not speaking.

Sam and Benny, who had initially seen Gabriel sit next to Tish hours earlier, were the ones to go upstairs to retrieve the couple. Calling to them was no good, neither was making noise. Finally the two Alphas walked around to face them, telling them it was time to leave.

Gabriel leveled his eyes at Sam, who had been the one to speak before he looked over at Tish. Standing slowly Gabriel waited for Tish, looking at the floor. Tish waited a moment before she stood as well. Turning slowly, she stumbled her first couple of steps before she began walking with more sure footing, the Alphas following her out. Without a word she crawled into the back of the Impala and curled up into a ball. Gabriel followed her into the back and wrapped his arms around her. It was the first time he had touched her all day. Tish felt a wrongness but at the same time, a rightness in his touch. Turning into it, she rested her head on his chest, practically on his lap, her feet under her on the seat.

Bobby, who had been waiting for the boys, watched this before speaking up.

“You think she’s gonna be okay?”

“No. Not for a while.” Dean replied climbing into his car. Castiel climbed in as well. Sam took a deep breath before walking with Bobby back to his ride, watching the Impala pull out onto the dirt road.

Against her wishes, Tish was taken to the hospital. Poked and prodded, tests were run, samples were taken. At least this time Gabriel was with her. There were only two nurses and one doctor that he had approved of, anyone else that came near her, he’d growl at them. The urine pregnancy test came back negative but they ran a blood test as well, to be safe. Along with a long list of other things they were testing for, things that Tish couldn’t wrap her mind around, she was kept overnight for observation and dehydration. Gabriel staying by her side.

Late in the morning, Gabriel was combing out Tish’s hair with a comb a nurse had brought in for them when a different nurse walked in.

“Hello, how are we feeling this morning?” She smiled pleasantly enough, Tish reasoned but turned to look at Gabriel, her sense of smell was totally fucked up because of the drugs that Alastair had given, so she depended on him for any sort of read on people. A quick look at the nurse before he went back to untangling a particularly nasty knot in her hair told her that she was fine for now.

Looking at the nurse, Tish inclined her head.

“She doesn’t feel like talking.” Gabriel said softly.

“That happens.” The nurse replied, still maintain a soft smile, “I wanted to let you know that some of your blood work is already back and the doctor wanted to take a look at you while they go over it with you before possibly releasing you today. Okay?”

Nodding slowly, Tish looked at her hands.

Nodding back the nurse turned and left. As soon as she did Tish whipped her head around and looked at Gabriel, pulling the knot from his hands.

“What?”

Making a telephone mime with her thumb and pinky finger, Tish held it to her face before raising her hand as tall as she could. Gabriel watched her for a moment.

“Call Sam?”

Nodding Tish then swept her arms towards herself before placing her hands on her stomach making an exaggerated pregnant sign. Gabriel shook his head.

“I don’t get it.”

Tish huffed. She held her two fingers up.

“Two. Two what?”

She motioned to her mouth.

“Two… words?”

She nodded her head.

“Charades?”

Nodding her head she grabbed his hand she held it in front of him.

“Take? Hold?”

She pulled on his hand.

“Pull.”

She exaggerated the tug.

“Bring.”

She nodded enthusiastically.

Pointing to her left hand and specifically her ring finger she looked at Gabriel expectantly.

“Finger. Ring… OH! Jess. Bring Jess! Why… Nurse!” Gabriel grabbed the phone and dialed Sam asking for them to come to the hospital.

Less than a half an hour later Jess and Pamela were talking with the doctor and nurse about Tish’s results and explaining them to Gabriel and Tish. Between Sam, acting as her lawyer, Pamela acting as her Psychiatrist and Gabriel, acting as her mate, Tish felt like her needs were being met. Sinking back into the bed, Tish didn’t feel like talking, didn’t feel like listening, she just wanted to stay in bed and not have to wake up and deal with any of this.

“Tish? Let’s go home.” Jess’ face smiled at her. Frowning, Tish did not want to get out of the bed, no matter how uncomfortable it was. Nodding, she slid her feet out from under the sheets and stood up. Pulling on the sweats and Tee shirt that Jess hand handed her, Tish felt like a child staying home from school on a sick day dressed in their parents clothes. Slipping her feet in some slippers she looked at the nurse who smiled at her and lead her slowly to a wheel chair. Eyeing the contraption warily, Tish stopped about two feet in front of it.

“Hospital rules, they don’t want you tripping on your way out.” Jess shrugged. Taking a moment, Tish sat down and looked up at her friend. Before she could unlock the wheels, Tish looked around the room and panicked. Grabbing the wheel she looked around, her head whipping around from side to side.

“He’s with Sam getting the car. He didn’t want to leave you either but the nurse didn’t want him in the room changing when she didn’t see a mating bite on your neck, despite what Sam explained. So I told him I would stay with you.” Jess placed a hand on her shoulder, her touch instantly soothing Tish’s frazzled nerves, “Gabriel didn’t leave you Tish.”

Taking deep breaths, her eyes stinging with unshed tears, Tish nodded. Moving her hands from the wheels, Tish sat back and allowed Jess control of her chair. Keeping her eyes down, Tish couldn’t stand looking at anyone, she didn’t want to see pity or scorn, she didn’t want to be looked at. At that moment she just wanted to disappear.

Outside the sliding glass doors, Sam waited with an impatient Gabriel at the car. As soon as she was wheeled outside, Tish was up and in Gabriel’s arms. Ducking her head under his chin, she tried to hide from the world and Gabriel did his best to shield her from it. Tish noticed the look that Sam and Jess gave one another and it meant a conversation for the future. But that meant later. Right now she was with Gabriel and that meant safety.

The car ride was over before she realized, having nodded off in the haze of the scent of protective Alpha. Back at Bobby’s Gabriel led her downstairs to the room they had been sharing, the place having been picked up a little bit. Laying on the bed, Gabriel climbed in next to her and held her in her arms. For the first time in what felt like ages, Tish relaxed and closed her eyes. Napping was the most she got to do. Food was brought down to them, despite not really being hungry. Gabriel insisted that he give her everything and be discussed with everything on her treatments. Pamela came down to talk with Tish and Gabriel on her medications, now that things had gone haywire. Turns out she had been present at the hospital consulting with her doctors on her treatment and meds letting them know what she had been on before Tish had been pumped full of fake happy juice. For now, the doctors at the hospital and Pamela agreed to give Tish’s body a rest. It would set back her hormonal therapy but it would give them a better sense as to how she is and what damage, if any, occurred because of Alastair Ellyllon. Gabriel paid close attention while Tish laid her head in his lap and nodded off.

Time passed and the only way Tish was aware of it was because the shirts Gabriel wore changed as did the food. Occasionally Dean would come down and lay in the bed with Tish. He was the only one other than Pamela that Gabriel wouldn’t growl at. Dean and Tish never talked but there was an understanding between them when he came down. There was peace between them. Like when whatever was happening upstairs got too much for Dean, he would crawl into bed next to Tish and she would hold him and everything would be alright. Two Omegas that were traumatized that could heal together by being together. It frustrated Castiel. Gabriel would growl at his own brother if he came too close to Tish and considering that Dean and Tish frequently would lay in each other’s arms…

One morning, Dean and Tish were lying in bed together, Tish was awake but Gabriel was growling at Castiel who was coming downstairs to retrieve Dean.

“Damnit Gabriel, I’m not here for your mate but my own, how many times do we have to go through this?” Castiel huffed as he tried to push by his brother. Another growl. “I’m serious Gabriel, I want my mate.”

“I’m serious too Cassie, you do not go down there and disturb them!” Gabriel warned.

Tish rolled her eyes. Looking down she saw Dean squirm as he blinked his eyes open. Giving him a halfhearted smile he returned one as well.

“You can’t keep me from my husband, I don’t care where he is.”

“You will NOT bother my mate!”

“Damnit Gabriel, move out of the way!”

Tish clenched her teeth even as Dean whimpered. Sitting up slowly so as not to bother Dean, she turned and looked over in the direction of the stairs. Gabriel was standing at the bottom of them while Castiel and Sam stood at the top.

“I’m coming down to get Dean and you’re not stopping me, Gabriel.”

“I will rip your throat out if you step on foot down here, Cassie.”

“Shut the fuck up both of you!” Tish cried out. All three Alphas turned their heads and stared at her, “You woke up Dean.” She glared at them before laying back down and cuddling back under the covers with Dean, who smiled smugly at her, closing his eyes. His scent was positively content Omega. The scent helped her to rest well for another two hours, before they were disturbed by Sam, who informed them breakfast was ready.

It took time but Tish slowly began speaking again. It wasn’t that she had difficulty, it was that she didn’t have anything to say. With Dean it was different. Pamela had her hands full. Between Lucifer, and the two Omegas, Castiel also had started speaking to her as did Gabriel. Benny also talked with her over a couple of beers one night about tips and tricks he could use to help Dean as a partner on the job.  

Slowly, the folks started drifting from the house as they were no longer needed. Once Jody and Donna got statements from everyone, people began heading home again, little by little. Even Bobby returned to work, with the message to Castiel and Gabriel to use the house as long as needed, so long as the place was cleaned up after they left.

Pamela had to return to work but wanted to see both Dean and Tish as soon as they returned back home. This presented quite a problem.

“I don’t want you guys driving.” Pamela stated.

“Dean does not fly and he will not leave his car.” Castiel replied.

“He cannot drive, not right now.” Pamela shook her head, “He should have been taken to the hospital for shock.”

“I tried.” Castiel lowered his voice.

“You think he’d let you drive?” Pamela asked.

“Yes, he would.” Castiel nodded.

“Well tell him, because you guys need to get home now. I don’t like the idea of you guys hanging around out here. Dean and Tish need to be some place familiar to help them recoup.”

Castiel and Gabriel both agreed that sounded like a good idea. Promising to talk with their partners, Castiel drove Pamela to the airport.

Later that night, over dinner, Castiel and Gabriel discussed what Pamela suggested with the Omegas. While Dean didn’t like not driving, he agreed, silently, that he wanted to go home too. Decision made, following morning was the day. That night, Tish cleaned as much as she could, remembering what Bobby had said. Eager to get out of the house and back into her own bed. She wanted to put the whole event behind her, cleaning helped her to do that.

Morning came too soon and found the Impala full of tired folk. Castiel stopped to get gas and coffee before they left town. Tish curled up on the back seat and fell asleep on Gabriel’s lap. When next she woke, they were filling up again. After relieving her bladder, Gabriel took over driving and she curled up in the front. Dean was not happy about Gabriel driving and made it known by irritating Castiel. It took two glares from Tish to calm him down before he and Castiel fell asleep.

Looking out over the dashboard of the car, Tish watched the asphalt disappear beneath the hood of the car. The miles disappearing with every hour. It was more exciting than she gave it previous credit for. Smiling over at Gabriel she took a steadying breath and looked out through the Dashboard.

“Maybe… we can… take… a trip. Someday.” She said slowly.

Looking over at her Gabriel smiled broadly, “I’d like that Cupcake.”

Smiling shyly, she looked out the window. Gabriel reached over and took her hand in his gently. She didn’t look at him but smiled wider.

By switching off drivers back and forth, the Impala pulled into the house in the early morning. Sitting quietly for a moment, everyone took a breath before opening doors and stretching. It took about twenty minutes to unload bags and pile into the house. Crawling upstairs, all four headed straight for beds.

“Gabriel.” Tish pulled on his arm as the Alpha headed for his room, “Stay with me.” She said softly.

Nodding his head he turned and walked into her room, setting his bag down at the foot of her bed. “I’ll stay for as long as you want me.”

Running into his arms, Tish wrapped hers around him.

“I want you to mate me.”

“We need to wait, make sure it’s safe for you Cupcake.” Gabriel whispered to her.

“I know it’s safe.” She whispered back.

Swallow, feeling his mouth fill with saliva, his canines at the ready, “You willing to stake your life on it?”

Tish took a deep breath, “Gabriel…”

“Tish. Let’s talk with Pamela first.” He held her face in his hands, looking her in the eyes, “I want to do this right. I don’t want to hurt you or risk you. I was an idiot before when I made that demand.”

Nodding her head, she took his hands and held them.

“Let’s go to bed Cupcake.”

She led him to the bed, turning off lights as they went, crawling under the covers, falling to sleep as their heads hit the pillows.

 


End file.
